A coeur ouvert
by naucika
Summary: oui, ceci est bien une suite 70ans plus tard de Vérité des mondes, pas avec les même persos innovons un peu quand même hormis les légendaires Kana et Katra. finniiii chap 17 ajout du lien du Fofo
1. Dis, pourquoi t'es morte ?

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie un : « Dis, pourquoi t'es morte ? »

Lylianna regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Immobile, elle était incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Pourtant, elle s'empêchait de pleurer.

A 17ans, on devrait pourtant être quelqu'un débordant de joie. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux, revoyant encore sa mère arriver devant elle, et lui annoncer que son arrière grand-mère était décédée. C'est pourtant banal, mais son arrière grand-mère était quelqu'un que la jeune fille aimait particulièrement.

C'était le printemps, en plein moi d'Avril, année 2075.

« Dis, pourquoi t'es morte ? »

Plus de clin d'œil malin, plus de bonbon aux miels, plus de longue histoire inventée à ne pas tenir debout.

La porte de la chambre de Lylianna s'ouvrit. La blonde aux yeux verts releva la tête. Sa mère était là, un carton dans les mains.

« Tiens, c'était à moi, mais ce ne m'est plus très utile maintenant. Comme tu aimes bien y jouer. »

La mère de la jeune fille déposa le carton par terre. Lyly ne dit rien. Sa mère s'en alla. Elle en profita pour enfin se lever. Elle ouvrit le carton. Elle avait beau ne pas être sociable, elle avait tout de même une certaine curiosité.

Elle ouvrit le carton. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une console de jeux. Une antiquité. Elle avait été crée au début du siècle. Ce qu'elle aimait avec cette console, c'est que l'un de ses jeux favoris s'y trouvait. Même si les graphismes étaient largement dépassés, et que l'on était passé au 4D depuis, par contrôle des éléments avec la pensée (on peut toujours rêver, hein NDA) Mais le scénario était si passionnant, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Final fantasy 7, et surtout le merveilleux DVD, aux graphismes déjà un peu mieux, mais pas encore très réaliste, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.

Lyly laissa tomber le carton, après avoir attraper la console et son jeu. Elle devait se changer les idées.

Soir, le 17 Avril (je vais essayer de mettre date et heure partout), maison de Lylianna :

Impossible de se changer les idées. La blonde aux longs cheveux avaient passé des heures devant sa console, mais même le combat final avec l'Ex-général Sephiroth ne l'avait pas ému, elle qui adorait ce personnage.

Elle regarda son réveil. Il était 21h34.

C'est ce que l'on peut appeler un coup de tête.

Soir, 17avril, 21h38 :

« Man' ! J'vais faire un tour chez Luna Draven ! Je reviens je ne sais pas quand !

-Eh ! Préviens la prochaine fois ! Rentre pas tard, ou sinon, appelle ! »

Lyly ne répondit pas, et sortit de la maison. Elle se retrouva dans la rue. En réalité, elle n'allait pas du tout chez son amie. Elle avait besoin de décompresser.

Rue, soir, 17avril, 21h40 :

Lylianna, dites Lyly. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Fille unique dans une famille, en terminale, prête à passer son bac. Elle est de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et aux yeux verts. Aime le sport, et assez bonne dans toutes les matières. Elle est plutôt jolie, assez aimée par les garçons pour son physique. Seule différence par rapport aux autres : elle n'est pas sociable. Elle ne parle pas, ne montre pas ses sentiments. Certains l'appellent la poupée de glace. La IceDoll.

Lyly vivait ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Elle avait toujours agit ainsi. C'était peut être en écoutant les histoires et les sermons de son arrière grand-mère.

Lylianna, la Icedoll. Et pour longtemps.

La blonde navigua un bout de temps dans la ville où elle habitait. Une petite ville, près de la mer. La jeune fille avait enfilé ses éternels rollers (lol comprendra qui pourra) et glissait dans les rues sombres, éclairés faiblement par le crépuscule.

_« Ca fait du bien de temps en temps, de prendre l'air…eyyhhhh qu'est ce que !_ »

Au moment même où la jeune fille prenait un tournant, sur le trottoir, cette dernière aperçut une vague ombre qui avançait vers elle. Une ombre qu'elle se prit de plein fouet d'ailleurs. Le choc la secoua et elle se retrouva par terre. Par réflexe, elle voulut se relever, mais deux raisons l'en empêchaient. La première était le jeune homme étalé sur elle, à cause de la chute, la seconde était le magnifique poignet qui avait essayé d'amortir la chute comme elle le pouvait, et qui avait fait un très joli craquement pour cela.

Les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur, la jeune fille s'écria.

« Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention !

-Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ! » fit la personne qui se trouvait sur Lyly au même moment. (NDA : Désolée, je tenais à garder cette réplique et 'presque' la façon de la rencontre. Je le referais plus, promis)

Lyly tenta de se relever, grâce à son poignet droit, qui lui était intact. La personne allongée sur elle se leva en même temps. La blonde n'arriva qu'à distinguer les principaux caractères de la personne. Un jeune homme châtain, assez grand elle devait l'avouer, affublé de roller lui aussi. Il avait atterri sur elle, Lyly étant bien trop légère pour arrêter sans tomber.

Un peu affolé, après avoir croisé le regard semi-haineux de la demoiselle, il essaya de se relever pour se mettre à genoux à côté d'elle.

« Ca va ? Tu…tu vas bien ?

-OUI ! Je vais très bien ! Lâche ma main, je sais me relever seule ! »

Le châtain lâcha la main qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'effleurer pour aider Lylianna à se relever. C'était sa main droite, celle intacte.

Un peu déstabilisé, il essaya quand même à l'aider.

« Tu…pardon, tu n'as rien ?

-J'ai dis que j'allais bien !

-Je…tes yeux disent le contraire… »

Lylianna regarda le châtain dans les yeux. C'était deux beaux yeux bleus. Dans les siens, les larmes coulaient de douleur. Par réflexe, Lyly voulut essuyer les gouttelettes d'eaux qui perlaient, mais elle cria de douleur, lorsqu'elle utilisa sa main gauche. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus.

« Ah ! Fais voir ton poignet ! s'écria le châtain.

-C'est rien ! Laisse ! Je m'en vais de toute façon !

-Hors de question de te laisser partir dans cet état ! Je…s'il te plait, laisse moi regarder… »

Lyly tourna la tête, comme pour partir, mais la main du jeune homme l'avait attrapée par l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Elle voulut se retourner pour lui répéter de la lâcher, lorsque l'autre main du châtain vint à son visage pour essuyer doucement les larmes. Elle s'arrêta nette.

« S'il te plait…laisse moi regarder ton poignet… » redemanda le châtain.

Silencieuse, Lyly acquiesça doucement. Le châtain lui sourit et attrapa son bras en usant de délicatesse. Après un instant, il essaya de bouger le poignet de la jeune fille.

« AIIEUUU !

-Par-pardon…excuse moi ! Je…je crois que…c'est cassé…je suis vraiment désolé, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

-Ca ira ! Merci, en revoir ! »

Lyly tenta de se relever, mais comme si ses forces avaient été ôtées, elle retomba par terre aussitôt, à demi sur le jeune homme. Son corps lui faisait mal. En plus de son poignet, elle avait des égratignures un peu partout, certaines étaient assez rouge. De plus son dos n'avait pas réellement apprécié la chute. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour oublier la douleur.

« Je…, commença-t-elle.

-Ah ! Heu…qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai…mal… »

Lyly ferma les yeux, épuisée de lutter contre l'interminable douleur. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle tomba dans les pommes.

Endroit inconnu, le même soir, 22h32min, 17avril :

« …repose, puisqu'elle est tombée évanouie après. Encore toutes mes excuses, Madame….oui, évidemment, je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à son réveil. Pardon encore, et bonne soirée….oui, en revoir… »

Tel était les premiers mots qui étaient parvenus à l'oreille de Lylianna. Elle dut se reprendre à deux fois pour comprendre chaque mot, chaque phrase.

La jeune fille entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter près d'elle. Elle essaya de rassembler les éléments : elle était allongée, les yeux fermés, car elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Une personne masculine venait de parler, et, a priori, se trouvait près d'elle à présent.

« _Ben, me voilà dans de beaux draps……… _»

La demoiselle envisagea enfin d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle tomba sur les mêmes yeux bleus outremer qu'elle avait croisés lors de son accident. Accident ? Elle se rappelait d'être tombée, d'avoir eu mal, et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Ce jeune homme. Il la regardait en train de dormir, un peu inquiet tout de même. Elle se releva entièrement.

« Non ! Tu es blessée ! fit aussitôt le jeune homme en essayant de la rallonger.

-J'vais bien.

-Ah ouais…avec un poignet cassé, on va bien ? J'ai soigné tes blessures, et j'ai enroulé les plus critiques dans du bandage, mais pour ton poignet, quand tu te seras reposée, on ira à l'hôpital……EHH ! Où tu vas comme ça ! »

Le châtain avait coupé sa conversation avant de l'avoir complètement fini, voyant que sa « blessée » s'était totalement relevé, prête à partir. Il se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la retenir.

« Lâche moi ! se défendit Lyly.

-Tu vas où, blessée comme tu es ?

-Chez moi, ça pose un problème ?

-Tu es blessée ! Je dois te le répéter combien de fois. De toute manière, j'ai appelé tes parents.

-QUOI ! »

Lyly s'était retournée violemment vers le jeune homme, dans une position qui aurait pu être inconfortable dans un autre cas. Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, elle continua :

« Comment tu as eu mon numéro !

-J'ai juste eu besoin de regarder ton portefeuilles ! Y avait le numéro dedans !

-Et où je suis d'abord ?

-Chez moi !

-Je pars ! »

Lylianna tenta de se défaire des bras du châtain, mais il l'a retint, sans lui non plus se soucier de la position dans laquelle les deux se trouvaient.

« Non, y a erreur, on t'a confié à moi pour le moment, hors de question que je te laisse partir, blessée qui plus ai !

-J'suis pas une enfant !

-Tu ne fais rien pour me le prouver en tout cas. Alors direction, le lit que tu viens de quitter. »

Sans demander l'avis de la blonde, le jeune homme la força à s'approcher du lit. Il faisait quand même attention au poignet. Lyly dut s'avouer vaincu. Elle se rallongea dans le lit. Le châtain s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

« Voilà, déjà, c'est mieux. Tu as faim ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non.

-hum…très causante…

-……

-Okai ! Je dis plus rien sûr ça ! Bon, je vais t'informer un peu, car tu dois être un peu perdue ! J'ai appelé chez toi. Vu l'heure, ta mère m'a confié ta garde.

-A un inconnu ?

-Elle a juste demandé si j'étais un ami à toi, j'ai répondu oui, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

-……tu aurais pu me ramener chez moi.

-J'ai ouvert ton sac que lorsque je suis arrivé ici, dans mon appart'. Pour le moment, tu es donc sous ma garde.

-Et dans tout ça, t'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Matteo. J'suis en terminale S, et je passe mon bac dans quelques semaines ! Et toi ?

-Lylianna. Terminale S, bac aussi.

-Si ça se trouve, on est dans le même lycée ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que c'est ton poignet gauche qui est cassé, sinon, pour le bac, tu étais mal pour écrire !

-Je suis gauchère.

-…ah…vraiment désolé alors. »

Un silence de mal à l'aise se forma. Lyly regarda son poignet. Le jeune homme, Matteo, lui avait mis une attelle, puis l'avait bandé. Cela diminuait les mouvements et donc les douleurs.

« Demain, on ira à l'hôpital. Désolé de te faire patienter jusque là. »

Lyly ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Matteo un instant, puis se faufila dans les draps. Elle avait un peu froid. Une Icedoll qui a froid. Pitoyable.

Elle sentit soudain un poids en plus sur elle. Elle releva la tête. Matteo venait d'étendre une couverture sur les draps.

« J'ai quelques pyjama si ça t'intéresse…

-Ah ? depuis quand un mec de 2mètre de haut a des vêtements allant à un fille qui fait 30centimètre de moins ?

-Je mesure 1m90, pas 2mètre.

-T'es grand, c'est pareil !

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Ta taille ?

-1m73.

-Ca va encore. J'ai des T-shirts si tu veux, tu peux les utiliser comme chemise de nuit.

-Si tu n'avais pas compris mes propos premiers, ils étaient synonymes de « ça ira ».

-Ah…

-Merci.

-Repose toi bien alors. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ?

-Non. »

De son naturel antipathique, Lyly se tourna dans le lit de façon à ce que le jeune châtain voit son dos. Un silence s'imposa. Pourtant, un petit rire se forma.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire ? demanda sèchement Lyly.

-non…c'est que…tu me fais penser à un personnage de jeu vidéo !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ohh ! Tu ne connais pas ! C'est un très vieux jeu, qui est sortit il y a au moins 100ans. Mais bon, j'ai encore la console de mes grands-parents, et j'aime bien les scénars de ces jeux là. Ce s'appelle Final Fantasy. Tu me fais penser à un perso du nom de Squ…

-Squall Leonheart. Merci, je sais. »

Matteo cligna des yeux. Il était un peu étonné d'entendre quelqu'un donner le nom d'un personnage d'un jeu vidéo quasi inexistant à cause de sa date de parution.

« Tu…tu connais !

-……

-En tout cas, tu ressembles vraiment à Squall ! Tu as fait lesquels ?

-Tous, à partir du numéro 7…

-Ah, j'ai réussi à les faire tous moi…mais je dois avouer que le 7 est particulièrement brillant ! Enfin, je vais pas t'en parler, car sinon tu ne vas jamais pouvoir te reposer.

-………

-Bonne nuit, Lyl' !

-…c'est Lylianna ! rectifia Lyly.

-Ah désolé ! Lylianna alors ! »

Tournée, la jeune fille entendit les pas de Matteo s'éloigner. Elle eut un petit pincement pour avoir été brutale avec son prénom.

« …ou Lyly, à la rigueur. »

Matteo se retourna vers la blessée. Il lui sourit. Elle n'était pas si méchante en fait.

« Va pour Lyly ! Bonne nuit, Lyly ! »

Il aurait bien voulu lui poser d'autres questions, mais elle devait être assez fatiguée. Qui plus est, c'était le soir, et elle était blessée, à cause de lui. Du moins, à cause d'eux deux. Il passa dans sa cuisine sans rien dire. Il eut un sourire quand il vit les rollers qu'il avait dut enlever des pieds de la jeune fille en arrivant. Elle avait l'air d'aimer cela, elle aussi. Et en plus, elle connaissait Final Fantasy. Il la trouvait assez mignonne, mis à part son antipathie aiguée.

Le jeune homme attendit un peu, assit sur une chaise de sa mini cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et sortit quelques affaires des placards…

Lendemain matin, 18avril, 10h31, appartement de Matteo :

L'heure ? Lyly n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien au chaud dans des draps. Elle était bien.

Elle mit quelques temps à recouvrer ses esprits. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle vit apparaître son éternel plafond blanc. Blanc ? Le plafond qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'était pas blanc, mais bleu ciel. Elle sursauta et se releva avec rapidité…jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule dans le but de la rassurer.

« Eyh ! Vas-y mollo quand même ! Tu t'es peut être reposée, mais c'est pas une raison de te lever comme ça. »

Par réflexe, Lyly chassa la main qui la tenait. A côté d'elle se trouvait Matteo, déjà réveillé. Il lui sourit. Elle tourna la tête.

« humf…c'est bon, je peux m'en aller d'ici maintenant ?

-……c'est pas drôle.

-Ce n'en n'était pas le but ! »

Au même moment le téléphone sonna, alors que Matteo allait répliquer. Il soupira et sortit de la chambre. Lyly l'entendit décroché, puis s'éloigner dans une autre salle.

La blonde regarda autour d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de regarder attentivement la chambre de Matteo, car elle venait de remarquer qu'effectivement, c'était bien la sienne, et son lit.

Les murs étaient bleus. Dans un coin, se trouvait le lit où elle était allongée. De l'autre extrémité se trouvait une grande TV 3D reliée à la toute dernière console avec Final Fantasy 43 juste à côté. Très bon jeu que Lyly appréciait surtout pour ses graphismes. Niveau histoire, elle préférait de loin celui de FF7 et celui de FF21. (ce que je n'irai pas chercher '). Sur sa droite, se trouvait une petite fenêtre, avec juste casé en dessous, une paire de roller.

« _Ah oui…il avait des rollers lui aussi lorsqu'on s'est percuté._ » se rappela la jeune fille.

Elle soupira, puis leva son bras gauche jusqu'à ses yeux. Matteo lui avait mit une attelle. Cela suffisait amplement.

Enfin, ses yeux se portèrent sur un petit bureau, où une pile de livre de révision était étalée. Juste à côté se trouvait un plateau où était disposé deux verres, une bouteille de jus d'orange te une autre de lait, et une pile de croissants grillés.

Lyly avait bien envie d'en prendre un, mais elle n'osait. Ce ne fut finalement que quand Matteo revint dans la chambre qu'elle le put. Du moins, après que ce dernier ne l'ai invité à se servir.

« Tiens ? Tu n'as pas touché aux croissant ? Tu m'étonnes ! A ta place, je les aurais déjà tous dévorés ! Tu aimes ça au moins ?

-……

-Je considère cela comme un oui. Tiens, prends en un ! »

Matteo prit le plateau et l'apporta à la jeune fille. Cette dernière hésita puis prit l'un des croissants pour le manger. Matteo eut un petit rire.

« Héhéhé Faut pas être timide, j'vais pas te manger ! »

N'attend pas de réponse, car il n'y en aurait jamais eu, le châtain prit à son tour l'un des croissants. Il en coupa un bout, et l'avala.

Lyly regarda vraiment le jeune homme pour la première fois. Il avait des cheveux châtains, un peu mis en pic derrière, ce qui lui donnait un petit style amusant. Ses yeux étaient outremers. Lyly trouvait la couleur très jolie. Il était assez grand aussi, 1m90 d'après ses dires. Pourtant, il n'était pas, voir pas du tout, conséquent. Un peu maigre même. Mignon en tout cas.

Le bol de lait que lui tendait Matteo fit sortir Lyly de sa rêverie. Elle adorait le lait, mais n'osa pas le montrer. Elle prit simplement le bol et commença à boire. Le châtain lui sourit.

« Héhéhé ! T'es vraiment adorable ! »

La réflexion faillit faire étouffer Lylianna. Elle du ravaler sa gorgée deux fois pour faire passer le choc. Adorable. C'était bien la première fois que l'on lui disait. D'habitude, c'était « jolie » ou « canon », mais pas « adorable ». Depuis quand elle était adorable ?

Gênée au possible, elle tourna la tête. Matteo s'en étonna.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas lorsqu'on te dit que tu es adorable ? C'est pourtant la vérité. J'adore comment tu réagis ! C'est mignon de voir comment tu prends les choses.

-Je ne suis pas adorable ! répliqua Lyly en reprenant ses moyens.

-pour moi si ! Je me fiche de savoir les autres avis !

-……

-Héhéhé, qu'est ce que je disais ! Dis, j'ai une question à te poser.

-……

-Dis moi, tu as fini Final Fantasy 7 en entier ?

-Oui.

-J'aurai besoin d'un coup de main, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-C'est donnant-donnant.

-oh ? Quel est le deal ?

-Tu ne me dis plus jamais que je suis « adorable », et je t'aide.

-Hahaha d'accord, si tu veux. Ce ne sera pas pour cela que je ne le penserai pas. Attend, je mets FF7, et je vais te montrer sur quoi je bloque. »

Matteo se leva et se rendit à sa console qu'il débrancha. Il en brancha une autre à la place. Toujours la même antiquité que Lyly avait. La PS3. Et encore ! FF7 était née sur la PS1.

« Ce qui est embêtant, c'est que ces vieux jeux, on ne trouve plus rien comme donnée sur le net. Donc impossible de trouver la solution. En fait, c'est que j'ai entendu parler d'une matéria du nom de chevaliers de la table ronde. Je ne sais pas comment l'avoir. Tu sais, toi ?

-Oui.

-Cool ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Au fait, tu veux manger quoi ce midi ?

-Ce midi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je reste manger ici ?

-Heu…ben si, pourquoi ?

-Je pars. »

Lyly se leva. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être traitée comme une gamine. En plus, le comportement de Matteo l'énervait. Elle n'était pas « adorable ».

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Lyly était déjà dans l'entrée. Elle avait retrouvé ses rollers. Elle entendit les pas de Matteo derrière les siens.

« Eh ! Reviens ! Je voulais pas te vexer.

-Laisse moi, je saurais retrouver mon chemin toute seule.

-Tu es blessée ! Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ?

-Ce n'est pas une fracture au poignet qui va m'empêcher de marcher. »

Lyly pressa le pas dans le couloir qui menait à la sortit de l'immeuble. Mais par malchance, Matteo était déjà presque à son niveau, vu sa taille. Il allait la rattraper, lorsque soudain les néons des lumières éclatèrent en morceau. Une vitre explosa de la même façon.

Immobile, Lyly avait tenté de se protéger comme elle le pouvait avec ses bras. A sa grande surprise, elle n'avait reçut aucun morceau de verre. Pourtant du sang coulait bel et bien sur son visage. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas le sien. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit timidement les yeux, elle ne voyait plus rien. Le noir complet s'était formé. Même en plein jour. C'était anormal.

Autour d'elle, Matteo la tenait dans ses bras. C'était lui qui avait reçu la plupart des morceaux de verres. Il saignait à l'épaule et une large éraflure trônait sur son visage.

Lylianna tremblait. Que c'était-il passé ?

« Ca se brise pas…des vitres comme ça…c'est pas normal…, fit inutilement Matteo à l'oreille de la blonde.

-Je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dans le noir complet, un homme était apparut. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouge brillant. Lyly arrivait à le voir grâce à une faible lueur qui en émanait. Il portait un visage grave. Il ne semblait âgé que d'à peine 20ans. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de Lylianna et de Matteo. Il avait une allure quasi fantomatique. Lylianna tremblait de plus en plus de peur.

L'homme brun n'était qu'à un mètre d'eux à présent. Il tendit sa main vers le visage de Lyly, comme implorant. D'un geste, Matteo repoussa la main.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se retourna juste, après avoir lancé un sourire presque fou. Il disparut tout comme il était réapparut. Une voix résonna dans le couloir sombre.

« Je vous en pris… »

La fin de la phrase resta inaudible. L'homme n'était plus là. Lyly resta muette de stupéfaction devant un tel spectacle. Matteo et elle restèrent un long moment sans bouger. La lumière du jour ne revenait pas. A la place, deux grandes ombres apparurent. L'une d'un noir encore plus sombre que les ténèbres eux-mêmes, et l'autre d'une grande pâleur blanche.

« Pardonnez-nous…, fit une première voix.

-Nous avons encore besoin de votre aide…, fit la deuxième.

-Sous-maîtres de la porte de la vérité des mondes. » finirent les deux voix en synchro.

Lylianna n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle s'était faite comme aspirée par les deux ombres.

« _Que…ce passe-t-il ?_ »

Note de Kity Mihina :

Bonjour bonjour C'est Kity Mihina, votre autrice tarée. Voilà…ceci est le départ de « A cœur ouvert » qui est en réalité…la suite de « Vérité des mondes » ! contente Veuillez m'en excuser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter sur cette histoire.

Alors, je vais peut être m'expliquer. J'ai fini VDM il y a 2semaines (j'étais en pleine période d'exam, c'est cool de voir comment je peux réviser XD). Je suis en train de finir les bonus. C'est aloooors qu'une idée qui m'est venu après un mail de Luna Draven, une amie qui lit VDM, que j'ai décidé de faire une «pseudo-suite ». Celle-ci se déroule 70ans après VDM. Pourquoi ? Ben je donne la même explication que dans les bonus : le grand cliché des jeux vidéos par la pensée. Et aussi car je voulais de nouveau perso et qu'une nouvelle menace puisse se former. (Ben oui…) Et de toute façon, je voulais ABSOLUMENT de nouveau persos. C'est seulement dans le même contexte en fait. Je vous rassure d'avance : le/la méchant(e) n'est ni Katra ni Kana. Je ne veux pas non plus refaire la même chose. Je vais essayer d'innover un peu.

Je pense cependant que cette fanfic ne sera pas aussi longue que VDM, étant la suite, j'ai moins de chose à dire, bien que je ferai quelques révisions sur l'Origo et la porte de la vérité des mondes. Enfin, vous verrez tout ça en lisant la suite.

Nos deux personnages principaux (pour le moment) sont donc Lylianna et Matteo. Ce sont deux personnages de mon invention encore une fois. Bien que l'un des deux soit laaaargeeement inspiré d'une de mes connaissances que je ne citerai pas. (Cette personne se reconnaîtra xD)

Enfin voilà. Je vous promets que cette fois y a pas question que l'un des deux personnages principaux soit venu d'un autre monde. Ca ferait un peu lourd. Non ! J'veux de l'innovation !

Merci en tout cas à Luna Draven qui me sponsorise toujours autant. J'ai d'ailleurs eu son autorisation de pouvoir mettre son pseudo dans ma fic !nyark !

Allez, Atcheufêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, Tarée Pro.

(Tarée qui va d'ailleurs se mettre au chapitre deux.)


	2. Dites moi que je rêve

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie deux : « D_ites moi que je rêve_ »

Lylianna revint à elle. Elle avait perdu ses esprits lorsqu'elle s'était fait aspirée par ces étranges ombres.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle examina les lieux où elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait grandement à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté : l'obscurité partout. Le néant. Lyly ne savait même pas où elle marchait. C'était du vide.

Pourtant, elle se voyait bien. Pour une fois, elle aurait bien voulu que Matteo soit à côté d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ?

Une bruit. Lylianna se retourna. Une ombre venait de passer derrière elle pour disparaître.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Matteo, c'est toi ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Un autre bruit. Celui de quelqu'un qui passe tout près. La blonde se retourna à nouveau. Une jeune femme venait de passer. Elle avait réussi à en distinguer les contours. Mais elle avait disparut à nouveau.

« Qui…qui est là ?

-Pardon.

-Répondez-moi ! Qui êtes vous ? »

La jeune fille vit l'ombre réapparaître devant ses yeux. Du fait qu'elle n'était qu'une ombre, Lyly ne pouvait pas déterminer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. L'ombre changea de couleur pour devenir blanche.

La blonde arrivait quand même à discerner quelques indices sur cette jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui volaient. L'ombre prit la parole.

« Pardon…de t'imposer cela. Mais…tu es la seule personne qui puisse assurer ce rôle. N'oublis pas. Tout est lié à Tout. Je pense que l'on se reverra. »

L'ombre disparut. Tout comme des contours apparurent dans le néant. Des paysages se formèrent aux yeux de Lyly. Une immense plaine. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'une énorme moto noire passa près d'elle sans s'arrêter. Elle allait vraiment vite.

Par réflexe de survie, perdue dans cet immense champ désertique, Lyly suivit la direction de la moto.

18avril, 4h54 de l'aprem, grande prairie désertique dans un endroit inconnu :

Fatiguée pour avoir marché pendant des heures, Lyly se laissa tomber par terre. En plus d'avoir les jambes en compotes, elle avait faim. Le croissant qu'elle avait manger chez Matteo était loin.

« Rahhh ! C'est dans ces moments là que l'on a besoin de ses rollers ! Je les ai bien dans mon sac sur mon dos, mais comme c'est que de la pierre ! ET JE PARLE TOUTE SEULE ! »

Enervée comme pas deux (ça se voit, non ?), Lyly se releva. Une grande montée lui faisait face. Elle commença à la grimper.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle arriva enfin en haut, où elle se relaissa tomber à nouveau.

« J'en peux plus…pitié, sortez moi de ce cauchemar ! Hein ? »

Lyly releva un peu les yeux de sûr le sol. En arrivant en haut de la colline, elle avait une jolie vu panoramique. Un détail qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu pour le moment luis sauta aux yeux. Une ville. Une ENNOORMME ville.

« Dites moi que je rêve… »

La ville en question était formée en trois parties : une première qui formait un cercle sur le sol. Une deuxième qui surplombait la première, comme une plaque. Et la dernière partie qui était en faite une sorte de banlieue tout autours des deux premières parties.

Lyly dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûre et certaine.

« Mi…Midgar. »

18avril, 17h24, aux abords de Midgar :

Immense. Gigantesque. Même ces mots ne qualifiaient pas assez la mégapole. Devant ses portes, Lyly regardait la ville. Midgar la grande. Midgar…la ville principale de Final Fantasy 7.

Lyly y posa son pied. Elle en était stupéfaite. Elle. Dans un monde de jeu vidéo.

« Et bien, pour une fois, je dois avouer que c'est un beau rêve. Je ne suis pas pressée de le quitter. »

Lyly engagea alors le pas, pressée de découvrir l'immense ville FFienne.

18avril, 23h16, dans Midgar :

La demoiselle blonde n'avait pas l'heure exacte. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est qu'il faisait nuit, qu'elle avait toujours faim, et qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir. En fait, la base de ses problèmes, c'était le manque d'argent. Car, on a beau avoir des billets de 10€ dans la poche, c'est pas la bonne monnaie. (Et ouais…)

Une grande question s'était formée dans l'esprit de Lyly, outre bien sûr la question « Comment je vais faire ? ».

« _Je suis dans FF7, oui, mais quand ? Midgar semble intacte, donc je suis forcément avant ou au début du jeu._ »

C'était une question qui n'avait pas de réponse. De plus, elle n'avait vu aucun soldat de la Shinra inc.

Lyly s'arrêta nette. Elle pensait, pensait, mais du coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention où ses pas la menaient. Une étroite et longue ruelle lugubre se tenait devant elle. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle y marchait. Il n'y avait pas un chat non plus.

« _Bon, ben on va continuer. C'est que dans les films l'impression mauvaise qui devance une catastrophe._ »

La blonde continua alors son chemin, plus ou moins rassurée. Elle accéléra son pas, pour passer le plus vite possible m'endroit.

« Eh ! Mademoiselle ! » interpella quelqu'un.

Lyly se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait une bande de loubard de première. Elle déglutit. Elle repartit alors vers là où elle allait, en pressant encore plus le pas.

« Tu nous fuis ? Tu sais pas où dormir ce soir ? On peut te conseiller un bon coin si tu veux !

-Oui, un très bel endroit, ma jolie ! »

Les pas du groupe d'homme se firent entendre aux oreilles de la fuyarde.

« Attrapez-là ! » hurla l'un d'eux.

Lyly ne se retourna pas. Elle s'élança dans une grande course poursuite. Elle n'était pas très endurante, mais assez rapide. Elle fila dans la ruelle.

_« Y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ! D'abord l'autre imbécile qui me dit que je suis adorable, et maintenant eux ! Mais à l'aide ! Sortez moi de là ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! J'veux partir_ ! »

Le groupe d'homme la poursuivait à travers les ruelles. Elle avait beau essayer de les semer, elle avait l'impression qu'il y en avait toujours plus. Une intersection s'offrit à elle. Elle voulut continuer tout droit, mais un autre groupe d'homme l'attendait. Derrière elle, les autres arrivaient. A droite, la voie était barrée.

« _A gauche…_ »

Elle continua son escapade dans les ruelles. Une rue à sa droite. Elle voulut la prendre, lorsque son pied glissa sur le sol. Elle fit un rouler-bouler avant de se prendre le mur de la ruelle.

« Aieu…bordel… »

La blonde tenta de se relever comme elle le pouvait. Nombre de ses bandages que Matteo avait fait bien avant cela, venaient de s'arracher, pour former de nouvelles plaies. Cela la brûlait. De loin, elle entendait les pas d'un groupe d'homme se rapprocher. Elle se releva entièrement et continua. Une autre intersection. Droite ou nord ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira vers lui, dans la ruelle de gauche qui était presque invisible. Impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle tomba par terre, un morceau de tissus par-dessus elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de crier sous la douleur. Elle entendit des voix.

« Dis, p'tit gars, t'as pas vu une gamine passer ? C'est ma fille, elle a fugué, faut que je la retrouve.

-Si, m'sieur ! Elle m'a bousculé et elle est partie en prenant vers la droite.

-T'inquiètes p'tit gars, je lui ferais payer de t'avoir bousculer. Les gars, on y va ! »

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Immobile, Lyly resta longtemps sans réussir à tout assimiler. Un bruit de pas. Une personne, juste une, s'approchait d'elle. Elle tremblait. Elle sentait le sang couler sur sa peau.

La couverture se souleva, laissant Lyly à découvert. Les deux yeux outremer que Lyly aurait pu maudire dans d'autres circonstances se trouvaient devant les siens. Les siens qui étaient encore en pleures. Matteo.

« Et bien…tu as le chic pour avoir des problèmes, ma Miss ! Ca va ?

-Oui, je vais très bien ! En revoir ! »

Poussant sur ses bras, elle tenta de se relever, mais encore une fois, elle retomba. La main de Matteo se présenta devant ses yeux. Elle refusa catégoriquement.

« Je sais me débrouiller seule !

-J'ai vu et je vois ça. »

Lyly ne releva pas la réplique et se mit à genoux. Elle voulut se redresser, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Matteo eut un petit rire. Cette fois, il ne lui demanda pas son avis et l'attrapa par la main pour l'aider.

« Rahhh ! Lâche moi je te dis ! »

Elle tira sur la main que Matteo lui avait prit pour la relever. Il dut lâcher, pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Cependant, Lyly n'était pas très solide : elle repartit en arrière, incapable de se tenir debout. Matteo la rattrapa alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à nouveau.

« Eh ! Reste avec nous.

-Lâche…moi…

-Mouais…t'as encore faut une sacrée chute, t'es encore couverte de blessures. Tu saignes même. Tu as mangé ?

-…….

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'es comme moi, t'as pas de gils.

-……

-Ah oui, t'as vu ? Je sais pas par quel miracle on est arrivé ici, mais on est bien dans FF7, c'est cool, non ?

-Je…

-Hum ?

-Je veux…me reposer… »

Lyly n'en pouvait plus. Une fois encore, ses blessures la faisaient souffrir. Elle tomba évanouie. Matteo la tenait toujours contre elle.

« D'accord, Lyly…fais moi confiance. »

Après l'avoir allongée totalement l'évanouie dans ses bras, Matteo fila à son tour dans les ruelles.

Lendemain matin, 5h32 du mat', endroit inconnu :

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque la demoiselle blonde rouvrit ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Par réflexe, elle s'en détacha avec rapidité. Son cœur battait chamade. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle aperçut dans le noir les mèches châtaines du jeune homme aux yeux outremer. Matteo se trouvait près d'elle. Il dormait.

« _Où…sommes-nous ?_ »

Lyly regarda autour d'elle. La pièce assez petite où les deux se trouvaient était faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Il y avait juste un lit, dans lequel Matteo et Lyly étaient allongés, une mince couverture par-dessus eux. Le jeune homme avait tenu pendant toute la nuit la blonde dans ses bras pour la protéger. La plupart des blessures étaient encore une fois soignées.

Lyly regarda l'endormi sans rien dire. Il l'avait sauvée, bien qu'elle soit si méchante avec lui. C'était bien la première fois que l'on lui attachait un peu d'importance.

Sans rien dire, elle se glissa dans les couvertures, s'éloignant tout de même du châtain. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée. Elle ferma ses yeux et se rendormit.

19avril, matin un peu plus tard, chambre inconnue :

« C'est l'heure de se lever ! » hurla une voix dans la pièce où Lyly dormait encore.

Lyly se redressa en sursaut. La voix d'une toute petite fille venait de la réveiller. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas : Matteo aussi s'était redressé…en se prenant une barre du lit qui était au niveau de la tête.

« Aieuu…font mal ces planches ! Quelle idée ! grogna Matteo en se massant la tête.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! continua la fillette.

-Ah ! Cool ! C'est gentil ! » remercia le pas doué de service.

Lyly resta immobile devant la jeune fille.

« Pincez-moi je rêve…ouuuuuaaaAAAAAIIIIIEEEEe ! JE T'AI PAS DIS DE ME PINCER, TOI !

-Ben, faudrait savoir »

La blonde lança un regard furieux à Matteo, en se massant sa main droite que ce dernier lui avait pincée. Elle refixa la jeune fille. Elle était pourtant banale. Une fillette de 6ans environ, aux cheveux châtains nattés avec un ruban rose. Marlène. La fille adoptive de Barret Wallace.

La gamine lui sourit et lui tendit un croissant puis s'en alla. Lyly resta figée, son croissant dans les mains.

« Huum ! Très bon ces croissants ! commenta Matteo.

-ON EST OU ? hurla Lyly en se retournant vers lui.

-Ben, en sécurité, chez la compagnie de livraison Strife !

-…_dites moi que je rêve_…

-Me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! C'est TOI qui as voulu trouver un endroit où dormir !

-…_je vais le tuer_…

-Ce qui m'étonne quand même, c'est le fait qu'il n'y a rien de détruit…et surtout que la géostigma n'existe pas, car d'après les sources que j'ai réussi à trouver…ben…on est bien 2ans après le jeu !

-………..

-Et là je commence à en avoir marre de monologuer… »

Lyly ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Matteo. Elle croqua un morceau de son croissant. Final Fantasy 7. Ils étaient bien dans le monde de ce jeu vidéo. Une question l'horripilait. Pourquoi avec LUI ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant bien dans quoi elle était tombée. (heu…dans une fanfiction d'un autrice débile ? Oui )

Un polochon reçut en pleine tête lui fit revenir à la réalité.

« Tu avais faim alors ? » plaisanta Matteo.

En colère, elle rattrapa le polochon et l'envoya de toute ses forces sur l'ex-lanceur.

« CA VA PAS OUI !

-Et bien ! Ca fait du bien de réentendre ta voix, petite ange !

-…petite…ange……MAIS MA PAROLE TU VEUX MOURIR ! »

Lyly se rua sur Matteo, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, prête à le frapper. Mais le châtain ne bougea pas.

Bien au contraire, il lui sourit.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Désolé, mais tu es si adorable ! »

Une gifle claqua. Lyly se releva, après avoir prit ses affaires. Sans attendre, elle sortit de la pièce, puis de l'immeuble.

Matteo resta seul sur le lit, sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques temps, il passa sa main sur sa joue en baissant la tête.

« Pardon…mais c'est la vérité, petite ange. Désolé. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond. Quelqu'un apparut sur le cadre de la porte.

« Très expéditif comme baffe.

-J'aimerai évité que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Merci.

-Elle est partie vers les quartiers de la Shinra, si tu la cherches. Je doute que Rufus ne lui fasse quelque chose, bien que vu comment il avait réagi avec Kity…

-Hein ?

-Non, rien ! Vieille histoire d'il y a deux ans. Vous êtes de passage ?

-Qui est Kity ?

-Tu ne sais pas oO?

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais, tout le monde la connaît ici ! Tu es sûr d'être normal, comme mec ?

-Rien n'est normal ! La Shinra n'est même pas détruite ! Il manquerait plus que…

-Eyh ! Strife ! T'aurais pas vu une boite avec mes affaires dedans ? Je l'ai encore perdu ! fit soudain une voix.

-………que Sephiroth soit vivant…oo dites moi que je rêve. »

En effet. Devant Matteo, deux hommes se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, assez étonné autant l'un par les propos que tenaient le jeune homme, autant l'autre de voir qu'il y avait un invité chez eux.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que Sephiroth est vivant, et surtout, qu'est ce qu'il fou à parler tranquillement avec CLOUD STRIFE ! REVEILLEZ-MOI !_

-Bonjour Bonjour ! J'ai apprit que l'on avait des nouveaux pensionnaires ! s'excita une voix féminine.

-_Ohh…dites loi que je rêve…y a Aerith en plus…_ »

Ah ben non, Matteo. C'est pas un rêve.

Note de l'auteur :

Whahahahaha booooon et bien voilà ! Bienvenue dans le monde de FF7 tel qu'il est deux ans après le départ de Kity, Keyli et Vinnie ! un monde avec un Sephy tout gentil, et une bonbon rose toute excitée à vendre des fleurs !

Bon, c'est un peu flou à la fin, c'est fait exprès. En fait, c'est pour laisser un peu de distance encore.

Allllllezzzz la suite !


	3. sinon un grand malheur pourait t'arriver

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie trois : «_…sinon, il se pourrait qu'un très grand malheur se produise, c'est bien comprit ? _»

Midgar, une ville qui avait failli disparaître de la carte 2 ans plus tôt à cause de deux armes folles possédées par des « Sous-Maîtres » d'une certaine porte noire appelée Ater. C'est ce que n'importe qu'elle personne vous aurez dis, après vous avoir demandé si vous n'étiez pas amnésique. Kity Mihina. Keyli Loire. Vinnie Patry. Trois héros disparus. La Shinra avait même édifié, sous l'ordre du président Rufus Junior Shinra, une statue mémorial les représentants, au cœur même de l'immense ville.

Ville qui avait été rebattit sous l'aire de l'énergie durable, grâce à de grandes éoliennes marchant à la matéria.

Dans cette même ville, une jeune fille blonde, n'étant en aucun cas originaire de la planète, errait comme une âme perdue. Ame, non ! Perdue…oui !

Lyly regarda l'immense statue de marbre qui se trouvait devant elle. Pas de météore. Juste…trois personnes. Une jeune femme, et deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« …hum, si je vais à la Shinra, qui bizarrement existe toujours, on pourra peut être me renseigner. »

Lyly trouva par miracle un panneau indiquant la direction de la Shinra. Seulement, elle devait avant tout prendre un tram. L'argent revint de nouveau question numéro un.

AVVVEECCC une chance incroyable, il s'avérait que le tram était gratuit. (-- que ne ferait pas un auteur de fanfiction pour échapper au pire problème qu'il se pose lui-même sans faire gaffe…ah je vous jure, je suis pitoyable.)

Tram, 19avril, midi :

Du monde. Beaucoup de monde se trouvait dans le tram que prenait Lyly. Certains la dévisageaient. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle entendait des murmures sur son passage.

« _Faites que je sois bientôt arrivée… _»

Midgar, devant le bâtiment de la shinra, 19avril, 12h32 :

Lyly se trouvait enfin devant le grand bâtiment. Elle était assez stupéfaite de la grandeur du bâtiment. Elle resta bouche bée, la tête dirigée vers le plus haut étage.

Elle était si occupée à regarder, qu'elle ne vit pas arriver un homme, les mains remplis de paperasse. Les deux se percutèrent, et Lyly se retrouva une fois de plus par terre, une tonne de papier sur elle.

« Ah ! Mais c'est une manie !

-Désolée, charmante demoiselle, mais je ne vous ai pas vu…

-…il me rappelle quelqu'un... »

Lyly essaya de se relever, mais une fois de plus, une main se trouvait devant elle pour l'aider. Elle la refusa comme toujours.

Son regard se figea soudain. Elle venait de voir la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Un blond, assez jeune, un costard blanc. Rufus Junior. Même pas en fauteuil roulant.

« Ahh ! » s'écria Lyly en faisant un bond en arrière.

Elle se releva rapidement et s'éloigna un peu du jeune homme.

« T'es pas en fauteuil roulant toi ?

-Pardon ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je sois dans un fauteuil roulant ?

-Bah…beuh…mais l'arme…elle aurait du…

-…l'arme ? Vous avez bien dit l' « arme » ? »

Lyly venait de remarquer sa gaffe. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

« Hum, désolée, je suis folle des fois ! En revoir ! »

Elle se retourna et commença à partir en courant. Elle aurait voulu savoir des choses grâce à Rufus, mais pour le moment, elle venait d'empirer la situation.

Cependant, avec une seule phrase, Rufus l'arrêta.

« Vous êtes d'une autre planète, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang de Lyly se glaça. Comment Rufus pouvait le savoir. Elle se retourna vers lui, intriguée. Ce dernier, voyant bien qu'il avait raison, eut un sourire.

« Génial ! Dis, tu connais Kity ? Elle va bien ?

-Ki…kity ? c'est qui ?

-Ben, celle qui est venu d'un autre monde comme toi, et qui a sauvé celui-ci en évitant plein de catastrophe ! Quand tu m'as dis que j'aurai du être en fauteuil roulant à cause des armes, c'est que Kity m'a dit que j'aurai du mourir à cause de l'une d'entre elle, tu m'as fait penser à elle ! Allez, viens avec moi ! Je suis certain qu'AVALANCHE serait heureux d'apprendre que tu viens du monde de Kity.

-Mais je ne connais pas cette Kity !

-Dans ce monde, tout le monde la connaît ! Elle, Keyli Loire et Vinnie Patry ! Ils nous ont tous sauvés ! C'est un honneur de te rencontrer ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lyly.

-Très bien ! viens avec moi ! »

(NDKity : Rufus aurait donc été contaminé par ma stupidité ? rohhh…)

Plus tard, plus haut étage du batiment Shinra :

« Mets-toi à l'aise. »

Lyly regarda Rufus avec un regard noir, ses réactions n'étaient pas les même que Matteo…elles étaient pires. Matteo avait au moins le sens de la politesse et disait simplement qu'elle était mignonne, ou adorable. En réalité elle avait oublié que Rufus était un Don Juan de première. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit en face du bureau du 69ème étage. Au moment même où elle s'assit, le téléphone sonna. Rufus se dirigea, après avoir posé son fidèle manteau blanc.

« Allo, Rufus à l'appareil ?...ah ! Salut !...oui très bien et toi ?...QUUUUOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Lyly sursauta et se leva de sa chaise. Rufus était face à la vitre qui menait au balcon. Il regarda la jeune femme, le visage interrogateur. Cette dernière recula. Il eut un sourire.

« Oui, non, en fait je vois pas pourquoi je suis étonné, j'ai avec moi une charmante compagnie qui semble venir du même endroit…rejoignez moi tous à mon bureau. Ok ! A tout de suite. »

Le téléphone raccrocha. Rufus s'approcha de la blonde, mais cette dernière recula. Il sourit. Elle lui rappelait Kity, lorsqu'il avait blessé cette dernière.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Un je… »

Rufus se fit couper par le téléphone. Il lança un regard noir au pauvre combiné et le décrocha.

« Oui ? Ruf…

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! hurla si fort une voix que Lyly put l'entendre.

-…ah…ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai dit que je vous attends, alors dépêchez vous. »

Rufus raccrocha pour la seconde fois. Lyly restait tétanisée par la voix qu'elle venait t'entendre. Matteo. Elle avait soudain un très grand coup de fatigue. _« -- dès que je le revois, je tue ce mec…_ »

La tête tournée pour ne pas que Rufus ne voit son embarra, Lyly entendit ce dernier rire. Elle se retourna en colère.

« QUOI ? Y A UN PROBLEME ?

-Wahahahahaha Non, désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous étiez en couple ! arf !…que… ! »

Rufus s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il se fit violement pousser contre le mur du bureau. Lyly le tenait par le col de son pull. Ses yeux reflétaient une haine inimaginable.

« JE HAIS CE TYPE ! ET TOI AUSSI ! »

Elle le lâcha le laissant tomber par terre. Elle était si gênée qu'elle n'en savait plus ou se mettre. Elle serra le poing.

Rufus se releva sans rien dire. Il y avait en fin de compte beaucoup de différence par rapport à la châtaine qu'il avait connue deux ans plus tout. En tout cas, le garçon qu'AVALANCHE avait trouvé réagissait de la même manière que le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'il y a 2ans aussi.

« Humf…okai, très bien, je ne dis plus rien sur ce sujet. _Le pauvre, il aura du fil à retordre avec une fille pareille !_ Et donc je voulais te dire avant que ton cher ami ne rappelle, qu'AVALANCHE, un ancien groupe terroriste très connu, avait trouvé un jeune homme venait de ton monde. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'était ton ami.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami. Je n'en ai pas. Et je le savais, je me suis enfuie du bar le 7ème ciel, pour venir là.

-Et pourquoi, mademoiselle ?

-…….

-Bon, Okai. Tu veux quelque chose, boire un verre ?

-Non.

- changement radical de caractère entre elle et toi !

-…qui « elle » ?

-Kity.

-…_quelqu'un est déjà venu avant dans ce monde ? C'est pour ça que rien de ce qu'il devait se passer n'a eu lieu ?_

-Je crois que je vais devoir t'expliquer, mais pour cela, AVALANCHE ne sera pas de trop, et ton ami non plus.

-Ce. N'. Est. Pas. Mon. Ami. ! »

Rufus lui sourit de façon charmeur (sourire numéro 4 dédié à séduire, copyright Rufus S.). Lyly recula jusqu'à la porte.

« Si j'avais pas promis que je ne te toucherai pas, je t'aurai embrassé ? Enfin, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, je me suis retrouvé une lame sous la gorge, alors depuis je fais plus attention !

-…_taré…tous des tarés ces mecs_…

-Enfin, AVALANCHE ne devrait pas tard…er… »

Répondant à sa phrase, une lumière apparut dans le bureau et tout un groupe apparut. Lyly resta cloué sur place. La première personne qu'elle aperçut, celui qui avait lancé la magie de téléportation, était un homme aux longs cheveux argent. Elle déglutit.

« …sephiroth… »

De plus derrière lui, se trouvait un blond avec des pics, une brune aux longs cheveux, une ninja, un spécimen de recherche roux (sur le comport…heu…non rien), un baraqué avec un bras fusil, un brun à la cape rouge, un mec avec une cigarette à la main et…une marchande de fleur avec des bouclettes.

« Dites moi que je rêve…Aerith en plus… »

En effet, tout le groupe d'AVALANCHE au presque plus grand complet était là. En même temps, la porte du bureau de Rufus s'ouvrit et un homme brun avec un bouc rentra. Reeve.

« Rohhlalala…c'est trop de chose pour moi en quelques secondes…oh non ! »

Et si. Lyly avait oublié de voir quelqu'un. Etait-ce peut être le chatain aux cheveux mi-long qui se cachait derrière tout ce beau monde et qui avançait vers elle, tout joyeux.

« Lyly ! Tu vas bien !

-Plus maintenant !

-Sois pas si mauvaise tête. »

Matteo voulut serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille, mais cette dernière se déroba, le regard noir. Le chatain soupira puis finalement se retourna vers Rufus. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, que le blond lui répondit.

« Non, je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Y a intérêt !

-…il_ m'énerve…il m'énerve_…

-Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, Lyly…

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Ca suffit !

-Gamine ou pas, tu t'attires toujours plein d'ennuis !

-Ca nous rappelle vaguement quelque chose…, ironisa le blond du nom de Cloud Strife.

-…_mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ?_...vous pourriez être un peu plus…explicite ? »

Un silence se forma. Les héros du célèbre jeu vidéo se turent. L'ex-général fit un pas en avant pour sa placer face à la jeune blonde.

« Il y a deux ans, trois adolescents sont venus ici. Ils venaient d'une autre planète, appelée Terre.

-De chez nous, donc, affirma Matteo d'un ton calme.

-Il y avait une jeune fille et deux garçons. Ils se sont alliés à AVALANCHE, pourtant…

-Ce n'était pas leur but de tuer Sephiroth, ni même de décimer la Shinra, continua Rufus.

-En réalité, au tout départ, ils voulaient éviter les graves erreurs. Ma folie, la mort d'Aerith, celle de Rufus, et Steng aussi. Puis enfin ma défaite. Ils ne voulaient pas pour autant m'apporter la victoire que je souhaitais. Juste une victoire sur Jenova et mon moi-même ! fit Sephiroth.

-Seulement, coupa Cloud, d'autres événements non prévus par eux se déroulèrent. Cette histoire de 'vérité des mondes'.

-Vérité des mondes ? s'étonna Matteo, tandis que Lyly restait silencieuse.

-Oui…le pourquoi de leur venu. D'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre, deux hommes, frères, se combattaient. L'un pour établir la terreur, l'autre pour faire briller la lumière. Il est arrivé de nombreuses choses, et ils sont passés près de la mort plus d'une fois. Seulement, ils ont continué. Ils ont réussi à vaincre le frère qui était mauvais, en lui faisant reprendre esprit. Tout a été sauvé. Seulement…

-Ils ont du partir, rejoindre leurs mondes ! finit Sephiroth. Ils m'ont…ou plutôt la jeune fille, m'a sauvé moi aussi de ma folie.

-C'est pourquoi, venant de leur même monde, vous nous êtes importants. »

Assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Lyly se posait encore une question très importante.

« Et ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Et quoi ? s'étonna Rufus.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez de nous ?

-Rien…seulement, tout comme eux, vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour rien. Vous êtes de la lumière, pourtant votre venue apporte aussi obscurité. »

Un silence réfléchit se forma. Chacun se posait la question du pourquoi. Finalement, ce fut Matteo qui fut le plus près de la réponse.

« L'homme aux yeux rouges…

-Hein ? s'étonna Lyly.

-Celui qui nous a attaqué…

-On n'en sait rien, on ne connaît pas ses motivations, rétorqua Lyly.

-…oh ! une longue phrase sortant de la bouche de cette adorable jeune fille ! »

'PAFFFFFF'

« Arf…ok, oublis… »

Le regard noir, Lyly commença à s'en aller de la salle. Rufus la rappela.

« Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Loin, très loin ! Le plus loin de cet homme, c'était mon but en m'en allant ce matin déjà. »

Lyly ouvrit la porte et sortit pour aller vers l'ascenseur. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des remarques déplacées du châtain.

Ruminant tout un tas de vengeance à l'encontre de Matteo, Lyly se trouvait dans l'ascenseur en train de descendre.

Quelque chose de froid lui coupa soudain la respiration. Une main froide qui l'empêchait d'hurler, posée sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Ecoute moi bien, fillette…ne te mêle pas de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas…sinon, il se pourrait qu'un très grand malheur se produise, c'est bien comprit ? »

Un grand squelette apparut devant les yeux de la jeune fille, tandis que la voix d'un homme résonnait derrière elle. Le squelette était armé d'un couteau. Lyly le sentit siffler sous son cou.

« C'est bien comprit ? » répéta l'homme.

Lyly voulut se défaire des bras qui la retenaient prisonnière. Elle n'aurait peut être pas du. Le squelette réagi, et la jeune fille sentit le couteau s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite, puis la gauche…un voile se forma devant les yeux de la jeune fille. L'homme la lâcha et la laissa tomber par terre. Le sang coulait le long du corps de la jeune fille. Elle vit le squelette disparaître avec l'homme. Elle aperçut ses deux yeux rouge sang. Mais sa vision se fit de moins en moins nette…elle sombra doucement, la douleur l'engourdissant…

« …Matteo…à l'aide… »

Notes de l'autrice qui n'a pas changé pour ce qui est de faire des fins de chapitres catastrophes :

Me taper pas, siouplait…

Booonn sur ce chapitre pas grand-chose : juste deux trois infos pour Lyly et Matteo sur les anciens (XD)

Et bien sûr, la réapparition de l'homme aux yeux rouges. De plus, cet étrange squelette qui, dans mes plus profonds plans, n'est pas à oublier. ( autrice tarée)

Bon, fin de chapitre laissé en plein problème, à savoir Lyly inconsciente. Quelles sont les motivations de l'homme aux yeux rouges, et pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à Lyly. Que veut-il ? Ben vous le saurez en lisant la suite XD

Kity Mihina, tarée pro


	4. Comment voulezvous que je reste calme ?

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie quatre : « _Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ? »_

………..

« Lyly ? Attends moi, s'il te plait !...Allez Lyly, c'est plus drôle !...qu'est ce que…LYLY ! Lyly ! Lyly tu m'entends ? Répond, je t'en pris ! Lyly ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Bon sang…RUFUS ! RUFUS, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! Lyly…LYLY EST BLESSEE ! »

………..

Midgar, 25avril, milieu de journée :

Tuuuut.

_« Hum ? »_

Tuuuut.

_« Quel est…ce bruit ? »_

Tuuuut.

Les yeux clos, mais ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits, Lyly entendait sans cesse ce bruit de sonar. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ces dernières étaient lourdes. Elle dut essayer à plusieurs reprises, pour qu'enfin ses yeux réagissent à ses ordres.

La lumière l'aveugla. Elle referma aussitôt ses yeux.

« Ah…éteignez la lumière… »

Mais personne n'éteignit la lumière, comme personne ne répondit. La jeune femme retenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle grimaça en voyant la lumière lui transpercer la rétine, puis essaya de s'y habituer.

Peu à peu, un plafond blanc de dessina. Lyly tourna un peu la tête. Elle était dans un lit.

Tuuuuut

A nouveau, le bruit arriva aux oreilles de Lyly. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une boite métallique se formait à ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut des fils qui en sortaient et qui continuait leur chemin jusqu'à…son bras ?

« Que… ? »

Une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Allongée sur le lit, Lyly était reliée à cette machine où ses pulsations étaient retranscris. Juste à côté, un grand flacon relié lui aussi à son bras par un tuyau et une seringue. Lyly remarqua d'ailleurs au passage que son poignet n'était plus cassé, miraculeusement réparé. Elle cligna des yeux.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. D'un coup sec, elle arracha tous les fils et se leva aussitôt. Elle n'avait sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit blanche. N'y prenant pas compte, elle sortit de la chambre en trombe. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une infirmière croisa ses pas. Elle la regarda sans comprendre.

« Mais…vous étiez dans le coma il y a encore peu de temps.

-J'le suis plus, merci pour tout, au revoir. »

Lyly ne demanda pas l'avis de l'infirmière et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici. Elle redoubla la vitesse de ses pas, lorsqu'elle entendit l'infirmière appeler de l'aide.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang…l'homme...l'homme aux yeux rouges, je l'ai vu…dans l'ascenseur…et le squelette aussi. Il m'a blessée. Mes blessures ? »

Lyly regarda ses épaules. Elles avaient l'air intactes.

La blonde arriva devant un ascenseur. Elle le regarda puis chercha du regard les escaliers. C'était décidé, plus jamais elle ne prendrait l'un de ces stupides engins où on fait toujours de mauvaises rencontres. Sur la droite, elle aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle entendait l'infirmière se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec du renfort.   
La jeune fille ouvrit la porte qui donnait aux escaliers et commença à les dévaler en courant. Elle état à l'étage 4, d'après un écriteau.

Etage 3.

Etage 2.

Etage 1.

Rez-de-chau…

Elle avait à peine mis le pied dans le rez-de-chaussée, qu'elle se percuta au torse de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui d'ailleurs l'attrapa immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Non…tu n'iras pas plus loin… » fit la personne.

Le grand châtain serra la demoiselle dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre le cou de la jeune fille.

« Lâch…, commença Lyly en essayant de se débattre.

-Tu m'as fait si peur…

-Hein ? »

Lyly cessa de gesticuler. Matteo la tenait fermement, silencieux désormais. La jeune blonde sentait qu'il tremblait, par intervalle régulier.

« Ma…Matteo ?

-……6jours…ça fait 6jours que tu es dans le coma…j'ai eu si peur…

-Que ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ! Qui t'as fait ça ! » s'énerva Matteo.

6jours. Lylianna arrivait à peine à y croire. Elle se sentit tomber par terre, mais les bras de son ami la retinrent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, Matteo la regarda dans les yeux. Lyly y vit quelques larmes, mais il les cacha en la resserrant de nouveau contre lui ; lui interdisant de regarder.

« _…il était…si inquiet ?_ »

Sans rien dire, Matteo attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui fit remonter les escaliers, pour la ramener à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta une seconde et ramassa quelque chose qui avait du tomber par terre pendant le choc. Un bouquet de fleurs. Lyly ne dit rien, et pour la première fois, elle suivit le jeune homme.

Les bruits de pas de l'infirmière et de son renfort d'infirmier se firent entendre. Dès que ces derniers étaient parvenus dans leur champ de vision, Matteo prit la défensive.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ramène dans sa chambre. Et puis en plus, j'ai à lui parler. »

L'infirmière pinça ses lèvres mais finalement ne répliqua pas. Les deux jeunes terriens remontèrent en silence l'escalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chambre de Lyly à l'hôpital :

« Alors comme ça, c'est cet homme aux yeux rouges qui t'as attaquée ? répéta Matteo.

-Oui.

-Et tu dis qu'il y avait aussi un squelette ? demanda Cloud.

-En effet. Il est apparut d'un coup. »

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital de Migdar, se trouvait au grand complet AVALANCHE, les membres de la Shin-ra (Turks comprit) et le grand Sephiroth. Tous avaient écouté le récit ( Bien que peu explicatif sortant de la bouche d'une antipathique) de Lyly. Cette dernière avait été réinstallée dans son lit, avec toutes le p'tit bordel de machine qui va avec, à son grand mécontentement.

L'homme de la situation nommé Cloud Strife (XD)resta silencieux, comme tous ceux qui étaient présent d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il rompit le silence.

« Vos animaux, vous les avez ? demanda-t-il.

-Nos quoi ? s'étonna Matteo.

-D'accord…rien…on ne peut rien faire qu'attendre… 'ils' viendront sûrement… »

Matteo et Lyly se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce que Cloud avait voulu dire. On attendait d'eux ce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables.

Lyly fut la première à réagir, en sortant pour la deuxième fois de son lit. Par habitude, Matteo la rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu restes là…

-…….

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Tu irais où ?

-Chez moi ! répliqua Lyly.

-On ne peut pas…rentrer…mets toi bien ça dans la tête, okai ? »

Lyly fixa avec une telle haine celui qui la retenait encore une fois, que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait le tuer. C'est vrai, elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer, mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici non plus.

Le grand châtain la força à se rallonger dans son lit. Cloud reprit la parole.

« On ne peut rien affirmer pour le moment, on doit attendre…Reno, Rude ! Retournez à la Shin-ra et surveillez les moindres anomalies dans le monde, ok ? Président, on doit parler. Les autres, vous nous suivez. »

Chacun obéit. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Matteo et Lyly dans la chambre. Cette dernière regardait à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur Midgar, à l'opposé de Matteo.

Ce dernier soupira.

« Vas-tu un jour réfléchir avant de faire une imbécillité ?

-…………..

-Tu sais que ça aurait pu être grave de partir comme tu l'as fait. S'il y avait eu une rechute ? Tu sors juste de coma. Tu te rends compte ? Tu avais perdu tellement de sang lorsque je suis arrivé, que tu aurais pu mourir ! Ca tient du miracle de te voir à nouveau les yeux ouverts !

-C'est…toi qui m'a trouvée ?

-Je…j'ai couru partout…et je t'ai trouvée inconsciente dans cette marre de sang, dans l'ascenseur…je…

-Ca suffit ! coupa Lyly.

-……pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? »

Lyly se retourna vers Matteo. Il jouait avec les fleurs qui étaient toujours dans ses mains depuis le départ. Il se retourna à son tour vers elle, reposant la question à travers ses yeux.

La jeune fille s'énerva.

« Pourquoi quoi ? J'agis comme j'agis, point barre !

-Pourquoi crois-tu toujours que l'on t'agresse ?

-……..

-Tu as…peur ?

-ARRETE ! »

Un claquement retentit dans la petite salle. Malgré la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir Matteo ne bougea pas. Lyly tremblait à n'en plus s'arrêter.

« Je m'en doutais…tu as peur des autres, tu as peur de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de toi, et quand tu le sais, tu cris, tu hurles pour ne pas écouter. Moi qui dit toujours tout ce que je pense à voix haute, il est normal que tu me haïsses…mais…toi et moi…on vient du même endroit…c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à toi…alors, s'il te plait, arrêtes de faire des choses irréfléchies qui pourraient causer ta perdre. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Promis ? »

Matteo attrapa la main qui était toujours sur sa joue désormais rouge. Avec son autre main libre, il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« Promis ? »répéta-t-il.

Silencieuse, Lyly regarda son ami. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Elle vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son visage. Déstabilisée, elle se retourna, forçant le jeune homme à la lâcher et se planqua sous les draps.

Voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, Matteo eut un pincement au cœur, jusqu'à ce que…

« …promis… »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune homme châtain. Il hésita puis tendit le bouquet de fleurs, qu'il avait acheté pour la jeune fille. C'était des roses blanches.

« Merci, Lyly. Tiens, elles sont pour toi.

-J'aime pas les fleurs. J'suis allergique ! fit la voix de Lyly sous le drap.

-Oh dommage. Bon, je te les mets ici, pour éviter que tu éternues. Maintenant repose-toi. »

Le châtain se leva et posa les roses blanches sur une petite table, éloignée du lit de Kity. Puis il commença à prendre la direction de la porte. La voix de la cachée le rappela.

« Tu vas où ?

-Voir ce que manigancent les autres

-……

-Je reviens bientôt. »

Matteo passa la porte et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrêta.

« Zut, j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'on hébergeait à la Shin-ra maintenant ! »

Il fit demi tour, se maudissant de son manque de mémoire. Il rouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Il la laissa juste entrouverte et regarda ce que faisait la jeune fille.

Il sourit. Elle s'était relevée de sous les draps et tenait dans sa main l'une des roses blanches du bouquet pour la sentir.

Matteo hésita, puis referma finalement la porte. Il pourrait lui dire plus tard, après tout.

« Allergique aux fleurs, hein ? » répéta-t-il en sortant de l'hôpital.

Plus tard, lit de Lyly à l'hôpital :

Silencieuse, toujours l'un des roses fermement tenue dans sa main, Lyly tentait de réfléchir aux paroles de Matteo. Elle savait qu'elle fuyait, qu'elle détestait savoir ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher à réagir au quart de tour. De plus…elle savait très bien que Matteo était gentil. S'il était le contraire, Lyly serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. Elle le savait tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le haïr, lui qui dit tout si simplement avec un sourire amusé, même lorsqu'elle le frappe. Il lui avait même offert des fleurs, des roses. Blanche en plus. Elles étaient si belles et si fragile à la fois…tout comme Lyly.

La demoiselle blonde se blottit contre les draps et essaya de s'endormir. Elle était fatiguée, et de plus, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue, elle avait mal un peu partout et sa tête tournait. Sa 'fuite' n'avait pas grand arrangé son état.

Dans un lit blanc et pur, une ange blonde avec une rose blanche à la main venait de s'ouvrir au monde des rêves. Et pas n'importe quels rêves…

Endroit inconnu, moment inconnu (NDA , avec un rire machiavélique : vous avez tous bien deviner de quels « rêves » le narrateur parle, n'est ce pas ? wahahahaha !paf, se prend un polochon arf…okai…je me calme…) :

_Quelle est cette étrange lumière blanche ? Je dors ? Je rêve ? A vrai dire, ce que je vois n'a rien à voir à un rêve, tant cela me semble réel._

_Je me redresse, croisant un doux ciel azur. Les rires d'enfants arrivent jusqu'à mes oreilles. _

_Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Ce n'était pas des enfants, mais bien des adultes riants aux éclats. Deux d'entres eux sont à terre. Il y en a trois en tout : un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux deux yeux verts d'une incroyable intensité, le visage couvert d'égratignures comme s'il venait de chuter. Le seconde est lui aussi brun, certes plus petit, avec les cheveux cependant plus longs. Il est debout, face à aux deux autres._

_Et la dernière. Une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année sans doute, riant à n'en plus avoir de voix, tandis que ces cheveux chatains s'éparpille sur le sol. Elle aussi est couverture de blessure._

_J'aperçois la raison de la chute des deux : un moto est tournée un peu plus loin. Je soupire. C'est grave quand même de rire parce qu'on est tombé, non ?_

_J'ai envie de leur dire que leur comportement est incroyablement puéril, surtout qu'ils sont plus âgé que moi semble-t-il._

_« Vous êtes fous, comme adulte ! »_

_Aucun de réagit. Même pas un regard vers moi._

_« Eh ! Vous m'entendez ? »_

_Encore rien. Ils ne m'entendent pas, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister. Je vois tout se brouiller autour de moi. Que ce passe-t-il. Matteo, tu es là ? A l'aide !_

_Mais qu'est ce que je dis, pourquoi j'appelle cet imbécile ? C'est moi qui suis folle ici._

_Du noir…puis à nouveau une scène. Les deux hommes se font faces. Il fait nuit semble-t-il. Ils parlent bas, pour que personne ne les entende. _

_« Tu n'es pas de notre monde, n'est ce pas ? » commence le plus petit aux cheveux plus long._

_Un silence. Le plus grand écarquille ses deux beaux yeux verts, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la révélation du premier. Je le vois tourner la tête, comme s'il voulait fuir. Il est un peu comme moi, lui aussi il fuit._

_Un silence._

_« …que…qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? essaie de se défendre désespérément le grand._

_-Prends moi pour un imbécile. Ce n'est pas compliqué de deviner. Je ne suis pas aussi facile_ _à duper qu'elle, tu le sais !_

_-Alors…tu sais ? »_

_Je reconnais dans la voix du plus grand un timbre de voix qui ne trompe pas. Il a peur. Terriblement peur. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est de quoi. Oui, de quoi parle-t-il ?_

_« Bien sûr ! Je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps à comprendre. Tu comptes le lui cacher ? » reprend le plus petit._

_Un silence. J'essaie de comprendre tant que je peux. Cet homme…n'est pas du même monde que les deux autres que j'ai vu. Il a peur…que la fille le sache…il est stupide._

_Mais sur quoi je me base pour le critiquer ainsi ?_

_Mon souffle se coupe, derrière moi, je sens la présence de quelqu'un. Je me retourne brusquement, et j'aperçois la demoiselle châtaine de la scène d'avant. Elle écoute. Elle ne me voit pas, et semble aussi perdue que moi. Elle n'est pas là depuis le début. Elle ne sait donc pas la vérité que cache son ami._

_La conversation continue :_

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu penses peut être que si elle le savait, elle t'abandonnerait ? C'est ça ? continua le petit._

_-...oui…_

_-Tu l'as connais bien mal ! Ca se voit !_

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça…comment dire…elle finirait par se détruire !_

_-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Tu crois ça ? Ne penses-tu pas, toi qui a en plus vu son passé, que justement, qu'elle ne s'attardera pas à ce détail ?_

_-Ecoute, Vinnie ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi ! Même si tu as découvert ça, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sois capable de te mettre à ma place ! »_

_Vinnie…ce prénom me dit quelque chose…leurs visages aussi d'ailleurs. _

_En tout cas, le plus grand a repris le dessus. Même si je peux encore entendre la peur sortir de sa gorge. _

_Je me retourne vers la jeune fille. Je me fige. Je vois deux yeux rouges derrière elle. Les mêmes qui m'ont attaqués ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle plus du visage de mon agresseur. Pourquoi ? Je me souviens de l'avoir vu nettement, mais il m'est impossible de le revoir. Ni même de m'en rappeler._

_La scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux me fait soudain réaliser du danger qui m'entoure. La jeune fille vient de se faire kidnapper sous mes yeux. J'ai rien pu faire. Elle se débat. Elle frappe le muret à côté d'elle. Ouf…ces deux amis ont entendu._

_« Mademoiselle ? » fait soudain une voix._

_Je me retourne. Je rencontre deux yeux bleus. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds me regarde. Je n'ai pas peur. Cependant, j'ai un doute. Fait-il parti de la scène ou de…_

_« Lylianna ? » demande à nouveau la personne._

_Je prends peur. Cet homme me voit, alors qu'aux yeux des autres, je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Je veux fuir. Partir. Je me retourne et commence à courir pour lui échapper. Mais deux bras me retiennent. Je lève la tête. Un homme brun, aux yeux noirs. Son visage ne reflète rien. Neutre._

_J'essaie de me libérer de ses bras. Mais rien, il est fort._

_« Viens, on te conduit dans un endroit plus calme… » fit le brun._

_Je ne comprends pas. Je veux répliquer, mais tout tourne autour de moi à nouveau. Seuls les deux hommes restent nets dans ma vision. Ils voyagent avec moi ?_

_Une grande rivière. Et des arbres un peu partout. L'endroit est calme…serein…_

_Je réalise soudain que cet homme me tient toujours, dans ce nouveau décor. Je m'en détache. Il ne dit rien. Je m'enfuie à nouveau par le côté opposé…non, il a l'autre homme, le blond._

_« Calme toi, me conseille ce dernier._

_-Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ! je réplique._

_-Assis toi, on ne te veut pas de mal. » fait inexpressive ment le brun._

_Bon. Je respire. De toute façon, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand-chose, je rêve…enfin je crois._

_Je m'assois, l'air mauvais. Les deux hommes s'assoient face à moi._

_« Tu es bien Lylianna, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui._

_-Parfait. Je me présente, je m'appelle Kana Coexistancia ! me fait le blond._

_-Et moi, c'est Katra Coexistancia, fait à son tour le brun._

_-Nous sommes les gardiens de la porte de la vérité des mondes. _

_-Nous avons des choses importantes à te dire, Sous-Maître de l'Albere, Lylianna. »_

_Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Oo_

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, et bien, terminons cette partie sur nos chers amis que nous connaissons bien !

Hem, pour cette partie donc, j'ai fait quelques flashs back de l'histoire de Vérité des Mondes. La première scène c'est quand ils rigolent de leur chute lorsqu'ils quittent Midgar pour Kalm. Et la seconde, l'enlèvement de Kity par Dark après la discussion (dont on connaît le départ) de Keyli et Vinnie.

Et le départ, c'est le réveil de Lyly à l'hôpital. Je tenais à ce que Matteo lui offre des roses blanches, pour faire un clin d'œil à VDM et les roses dans le vase, et je crois qu'il y a un autre passage aussi avec des roses blanches…je sais plus trop où…tilt si ! Dans l'épilogue, Kity achète des roses blanches. (dans le magasin à Winhil)

Enfin voilà, une nouvelle partie de finie…go la suite


	5. Un immortel

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie cinq : «_Un immortel_ _»_

Continuons dans notre lancée et revenons à notre chère amie Lyly, dans un endroit inconnu, un moment inconnu, dans les rêves donc : (et avec un joli copier coller )

_« Nous avons des choses importantes à te dire, Sous-Maître de l'Albere, Lylianna. »_

_Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Oo_

_Je reste silencieuse. Finalement, je n'y arrive pas, je veux comprendre._

_« Oui, et avec un peu plus d'explication, ça donne quoi ?_

_-Patiente…il faut juste attendre quelqu'un… _

_-Qui ? _

_-Tu verras. »_

_Je m'énerve. Attendre. Qu'est ce que je déteste ça…pourtant j'obéis et je m'assois. Je croise les bras autour de mes genoux. Combien de temps faudra-t-il que j'attende ?_

_Le temps était passé. J'ai même eu l'impression de m'endormir un instant dans ce rêve. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, les deux hommes étaient toujours là. Ils me regardaient, comme s'ils veillaient sur moi. Je soupire._

_« J'ai dormi ? je demande._

_-Oui, affirme le dénommer Kana._

_-Ah…et on doit attendre toujours ?_

_-Non. Il arrive. Tu as du sentir son arrivée pour t'être réveillée ! »_

_Qui est « il » ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je reste, je leur fais confiance. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je les connais depuis longtemps. Houla…oui, je suis vraiment folle_

_Je m'arrête soudain dans mes pensées. J'entends quelqu'un derrière moi._

_« Ah…-- la vache…quel mal de crâne…et c'est quoi se rêve à la…ah non, y a la petite ange, donc c'est pas un rêve à la c. Heu…c'est qui les mecs à côté d'elle là ? Ils l'approchent, je les tue. »_

_Telle était la phrase qui venait de résonner derrière moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? M'enfuir ? Le tuer peut être._

_Finalement, c'est Katra qui prend la parole le premier avant que j'aie le temps de m'énerver._

_« Vous pensez tout haut, Sous-Maître de l'Albere, Matteo. Je doute que votre amie soit ravie que vous nous tuiez, car elle a attendu suffisamment longtemps votre venue._

_-Lyly ? M'attendre ?oO elle est en progrès de sociabilité envers moi là…drôle de rêve quand même._

_-Ce n'est pas un rêve ! je grince entre mes dents sans me retourner vers Matteo._

_-ah…glups…je retire tout ce que j'ai dis depuis le départ alors ! »_

_Je soupire. J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper. Mais j'ai promis de faire des efforts. Et en plus je dois avant tout savoir de quoi ces deux hommes voulaient nous parler._

_« Alors ?je demande._

_-Bien, vu que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir expliquer ! fit calmement Kana._

_-C'est nous, qui vous ont envoyé ici. Nous sommes les gardiens des portes des mondes. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide._

_-Et en quoi deux ado, presque pas adulte surtout un, peut vous être utile ? soupirai-je._

_-…merci pour ce coup de poignard, Lyly…_

_-Pas de quoi, c'était pour le 'petite ange' de tout à l'heure. Donc ?_

_-Eh bien…vous avez du faire sa connaissance. Lyly en particulier. » expliqua soudain Kana._

_Mes yeux se dilatent. Je regarde les deux gardiens. Je sais parfaitement de quoi il parle. Matteo lui semble ne pas avoir compris._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?_

_-Oh…routine détruire les mondes, tout simplement ! fit calmement Katra._

_-Y a un air de déjà vu…, lui souffla Kana._

_-Epargne moi tes commentaires, fréro… »_

_J'ai l'impression de me voir me disputer avec Matteo. Mon regard ne scie pas. Les deux comprennent._

_« Faites attention à lui. Vous êtes spéciaux, car vous êtes nos sous-maîtres. Vous avez des pouvoirs, celui de détenir les animaux légendaires. Je crois que c'est le seul espoir face à lui. Du moins…si la prophétie n'est pas encore commencée._

_-La prophétie ? je fais répéter._

_-Oui. La fin de celle de la vérité des mondes. Mais nous vous expliquerons plus en détail plus tard. De plus, nous nous verrons bientôt dans votre présent. Ah oui, j'oubliais, quand vous dormez, vous pouvez voir si vous le désirer le passé. Vous avez d'autres pouvoirs, mais vous les connaîtrez avec le temps._

_-Et comment ça se fait que nous avons de tel pouvoir ? s'étonne Matteo._

_-Vous êtes dans un autre monde, cela ne vous suffit pas comme réponse ?fit Katra._

_-Faites attention à cet homme…il est plus dangereux que tout…_

_-Qui est-il ?je demande enfin._

_-Un immortel. »_

_Voilà ce qu'avait répondu Kana, la voix grave. Tout commence à tourner autour de moi. Je disparais._

Lendemain, 26 avril, matin :

Un œil. Un deuxième.

Lyly avait ouvert les yeux, peu réveillée. L'étrange rêve qu'elle avait pendant la nuit l'avait un peu perturbé, mais bon, c'était un rêve, elle ne devait pas y faire attention.

Absente encore de la réalité, la jeune fille sentit le doux parfum d'une rose. Elle leva la tête. Le bouquet avait été installé dans un pot. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Elle aimait bien ces fleurs.

Elle voulut se lever de son lit pour en prendre une mais le poids qu'elle sentit sur son ventre l'arrêta. La réveillée qu'elle était n'avait pas vu l'autre endormi, assit sur une chaise près du lit, et le tête sur le ventre de celle qui dormait quelques temps auparavant.

Lyly s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir. Au moins, il lui fichait la paix. C'était un bon point pour elle. Elle n'entendait pas ses réflexions stupides.

Enfin, elle était tout de même contente que son ami était resté veiller sur son état.

Elle remarqua quelque chose. Dans l'un des mains de Matteo, se trouvait une petite rose. Celle sans doute que Lyly tenait avant de s'endormir.

Elle devait l'avouer, il était très mignon ainsi.

« ouais…mais le seul problème, c'est que je dois rester allongée jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Hum ? On parle de moi ? »

Lyly sursauta. Matteo venait de relever la tête, s'étirant de tout son long pour se réveiller totalement. La blonde paniqua. Elle l'avait réveillé ?

« Bonjour, Lyly bien dormi ? Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais te voir les yeux clos.

-Tu…dormais pas ?

-Non je me reposais, en attendant ton réveil. J'ai fais un de ces rêves, je te dis pas ! Ca m'a épuisé en tout cas.

-……j'étais dans ton rêve ? demanda soudain Lyly qui avait des doutes sur la nature du sien.

-woui heeu…comment t'as deviné ?

-Y avait deux mecs, l'un brun, l'autre blond ?

-……oO heuu…tu vas quand même pas me dire que…

-Oui, ou non ! s'énerva Lyly.

-Oui. »

La blonde resta ébahie. Matteo aussi d'ailleurs, car lui aussi venait de comprendre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

« C'est pas possible… Cloud…Cloud a dit quelque chose, tu te souviens ! Il a dit qu''ils' viendront sûrement…tu penses qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

-Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! s'affola Lyly.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi…je demanderai à Cloud de venir tout à l'heure ! Comme on pourra en parler !

-non ! On ira à la Shinra.

-Lyly…tu sors du…

-M'en fou ! On ira quand même. »

Matteo ne préféra rien ajouter. Il ne voulait pas encore contredire la jeune fille, car il n'avait pas envie de ne pas sentir ses joues tôt le matin, mais bon.

De toute manière, il serait avec elle, en cas de problème…

Après midi du 26 avril, bâtiment Shin-ra :

« C'est quoi ces tâches sur le parquet devant l'ascenseur ?

-Ton sang, Lyly…qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

-J'ai perdu…autant ?

-……

-…pardon, mais c'est moi qui ne dit rien en règle général…

-Désolé, mais je repensais à quand je t'es trouvée… »

Lyly leva les yeux au ciel. Elle continua son chemin vers l'étage du président.

« De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça ferait si je mourai ? Rien ne me retient dans la vie. »

La blonde disparût vers l'étage suivant. Matteo resta seul un moment devant les traces de l'accident (qui avait été nettoyé au maximum). Un soupire sortit de sa gorge.

« Moi aussi, rien ne me retient à la vie, Lyly…si tu savais…c'est pas pour rien que je vis seul dans mon appartement…pourtant, si je suis encore en vie dans ce monde où nous n'avons pas place…c'est parce que tu es là, et que je veux t'aider. J'ai quelqu'un pour qui vivre, alors je ne me permettrais pas une erreur… »

Bien que son amie ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Matteo avait dit ces mots, qu'il maintenaient dans son cœur.

« Je veux te sauver, petite ange… »

Dernier étage du bâtiment Shin-ra plus tard :

« QU'EST-CE QU'UN EX-COMATEUSE FAIT ICI ! »

Ainsi avait retentit la voix de Cloud Strife à travers tout le bâtiment Shin-ra. Matteo se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, tandis que Lyly regardait l'EX-Soldat –sauveur du monde avec un œil noir pour faire autant de tapage pour si peu. (Enfin, tout est relatif)

Une chevelure argentée apparue aussitôt dans la petite salle où se trouvaient jusqu'à présent quatre personnes, à savoir Matteo, Lyly, Cloud et Rufus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Graaaaannnd Soldat Sephiroth.

-IL Y A QU'UNE COMATEUSE VIENT NOUS RENDRE VISITE !

-…………….

-Matteo est avec elle, non ? S'il y a un problème, elle sait sûrement que les laboratoires de la Shin-ra son en dessous, et qu'ils n'offrent aucun anesthésient en cas de problème. »

L'argenté se retourna vers l'ancienne comateuse qui ne disait rien. Un sourire se forma. Un sourire quelque que peu…ironique.

« …merci, Sephiroth, je retiens…, grinça la silencieuse.

-Au moins tu as peut être plus conscience dans quel état tu te trouves.

-On est pas là pour ça ! répliqua Lyly.

-Je m'en doute… »

Lylianna regarda Matteo. Elle n'aimait pas parler, elle remettait donc la tâche au jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira puis commença à expliquer.

« Bon, on a une question à vous poser. Hier, Cloud à parler de personne qui viendrait nous voir. N'est ce pas.

-Vous verrez en temps voulu, si cela se trouve, nous avons faux sur toute la ligne.

-Comment sont ces personnes ? continua Matteo sans relever ce que disait Cloud.

-Je vous ai dit que…

-Ils sont deux ?

-…vous les avez vu ?

-Un brun et un blond ?

-Oui.

-Expliquez.

-Que vous ont-ils dit ?

-Expliquez.

-Que vous ont-ils dit ?

-Expliquez.

-Que vous ont…

-Ils sont les gardiens des mondes, d'après ce que Kity, Keyli et Vinnie nous ont expliqué ! coupa Sephiroth. Seulement, ils ne peuvent pas tout…vous tuer par exemple…enfin…pas vraiment vous. »

Un silence se forma. Lyly s'approcha de Sephiroth. Il faisait à peu près la taille de Matteo. Ses deux yeux outremers étaient presque les mêmes, sauf qu'il y avait aussi une étrange lueur en plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Les trois qui sont venu avant, ils étaient pour les deux gardiens leurs Sous-Maîtres. Ils…

-Ils nous ont appelé ainsi aussi.

-Dans ce cas, cela signifie une seule chose…

-…quoi ?

-Le monde est de nouveau en danger. » finit Sephiroth, le regard grave.

Sephiroth s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon.

« Quelle ironie…moi qui voulait détruire ce monde, j'ai tant envie de le sauver. Je comprends…ce qu'elle ressentait. Je comprends ses motivations… pardonne moi pour tout, Kity. »

Bâtiment Shin-ra, nouveaux appartements de Mlle Lyly, au grand regret de Matteo qui aurait bien voulu qu'elle reste quelques jours de plus dans l'hôpital (et à la colère de Cloud aussi, qui disait qu'elle était pire que Kity) :

Un plateau dans les mains, le châtain arriva dans la chambre de la blondinette. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit…et elle dormait.

« _Depuis quand les anges ça dort en pleine journée ? Surtout à midi, l'heure de manger ? _» s'étonna Matteo.

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, vu que personne n'était réveillé pour lui répondre…et aussi qu'il pensait tout seul.

Le plateau emit un petit bruit lorsque Matteo le posa sur l'un des meubles. La chambre de Lyly était comme la sienne : un grand lit au milieu d'une grande pièce. Des meubles inutiles un peu partout et un bureau sur un côté pour travailler. Quelques ordinateurs dans un coin aussi. La pièce était éclairée par deux fenêtres assez grandes. Une porte semblait donner sur une salle de bain.

Après un tour rapide de la pièce, Matteo regarda le lit et la jeune fille blonde qui dormait. Il se demanda un instant si elle allait bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie, mais lorsqu'il la vit bouger pendant son sommeil, il opta pour son premier avis.

« _Elle est mignonne _»

Silencieux, le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille s'approcha du lit. Lylianna était allongée à présent sur le dos, la tête sur le côté. Il s'assit, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, à côté d'elle. Il la regarda longuement et commença à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux blondes qui trainaient un peu partout sur le lit.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Il ne savait plus trop si s'était vraiment lui qui agissait. Il savait pourtant que si la blonde se réveillait, elle risquait de le baffer à nouveau, et même de rompre la promesse et partir.

« _Fais pas ça idiot ! Fais pas ça !_ »

Il avait beau se l'interdire, il était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Lyly. Elle était si belle ainsi endormie. Les yeux clos, le visage serein. Son beau visage aux traits fin. Ensorceleur.

« _ARRETE TOI, MATTEO ! RECULE ! Ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréparable._ »

Mais rien. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Quelques millimètres…

Les deux paires de lèvres se touchèrent une seconde.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sephiroth venait d'entrer. Il vit la jeune fille allongée sur son lit en train de dormir. Un peu plus loin du lit, près d'un meuble, Matteo se tenait debout, un plateau dans les mains, remplis de diverses choses à manger.

« Elle dort ? chuchota le général.

-Oui…je laisse le plateau… »

Les deux grands sortirent de la chambre de l'endormie, faisant le moin de bruit possible. Une fois dans le couloir, ils purent parler à voix haute.

« Cloud voulait la voir pour lui poser des questions sur votre rêve. Il aurait voulu vous avoir tout les deux, donc on attendra son réveil. A plus tard ! »

Matteo regarda l'argenté partir. Lui, il resta immobile dans le couloir avant de partir vers sa propre chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit sans rien dire. Il resta un long moment ainsi, puis il se laissa tomber entièrement sur le matela.

« Arrête…ne recommence jamais plus…elle ne t'aime pas…elle te hait. »

Il ferma les yeux. Une douce châleur planait encore sur ses lèvres.

« Lyly »

Notes de l'auteur :

Boooonn pour une fois que je ne coupe pas dans un moment catastrophique je m'améliore !

Pour cette partie, on apprend que Lyly et Matteo sont des Sous-Maîtres, tout comme Kity, Keyli et Vinnie. Boon, c'est en quelque sortes leur descendant de Sous-Maître, vu qu'ils sont les nouveaux.

Mais comme vous le savez sans doute, ils ne sont pas là pour rien (héhéhé autrice qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac)

Mais bon, pour ça, va falloir attendre la suite héhéhé

Un p'tit merci aux deux demoiselles qui prennent toujours de mes nouvelles (et aux merveilleux conseils de l'un pour un certain logiciel), C'est-à-dire Luna Draven et Kaiyh-chan.

En attendant, je vous dis un petit secret qui risque d'enchanter certains. (certaines surtout) Sephiroth fera réguliérement son apparition, ainsi que Cloud et Rufus, car je les considère dans cette fic comme une grande aide pour Lyly et Matteo, en plus de Katra et Kana.

Bonn…et bien je pense que maintenant que tout est cadré niveau histoire (et sentiment pour quelqu'un), les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

(Je viens de remarquer un truc…y a qu'une seule fille dans mon histoire uu…j'vais devoir changer quelques uns de mes plans)

Allez, Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée proente encore de la réalité, la jeune fille sentit le doux parfum d'


	6. Nibelheim est attaquée

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie six : «_Nibelheim est attaqué, en ce moment même»_

Shinra, étage des turks, membres d'élites de la Shin-ra :

L'étage des turks était plutôt pas mal aménagé. L'étage était divisé en plusieurs grandes parties : le coin des recherches avec tout le matos informatiques, un coin combat, un coin paperasse, un coin arme, et un coin café. Etage idéal pour les membres des Turks de bosser sur les différents problèmes du monde, aidés de Rufus. Ainsi Elena était assise au bureau de la paperasse en train de trier divers dossier, Reno pianotait sur les ordis pour surveiller tout problème anormal, Rude buvait sa bière devant le coin café, Tseng et Reeve se combattait amicalement.

La porte de l'étage s'ouvrit. Rufus venait d'arriver, un téléphone à la main, en train de parler à la personne qui se trouvait au bout.

« …sais, mais il n'y a pas moyen de les voir avant ? Comment ça lui aussi il s'est endormi ? On est en pleine journée, Seph' ! J'ai besoin de savoir, Cloud aussi !...ET TU PEUX TRES BIEN TE DEPLACER EN TE TELEPORTANT JE TE SIGNALE ! »

Le blond avait à peine hurlé ces paroles, qu'un argenté surgit à côté de lui, téléphone en main.

« Je sais…mais c'est pas drôle des fois ! J'aimerai bien faire comme tout le monde.

-Eh ! Tu rigoles, mec ! s'exclama Reno de son ordinateur. C'est cool comme pouvoir !

-Ben oui, mais c'est pas drôle quand même…j'ai aucune difficulté, je ne fais pas de sport pour aller d'un étage à l'autre…j'ai perdu le coup d'épée je trouve…

-fais moi rire…

-C'était pas fait pour en tout cas…

-Heu…Reno ? tenta Rufus envers le rouge.

-T'as pas le sens de l'humour Seph' ! continua Reno sans faire gaffe à Rufus.

-Reno…

-Si, quand je le veux, mais bon, là c'était pas fait pour être drôle.

-Re…

-Mouais, humour bizarre quand même !

-RENOOOOO ! s'impatienta Rufus.

-Quoi boss ?

-C'EST QUOI CE TRUC SUR L'ECRAN ! »

-Hein ? Mais c'est juste le téléphone rouge qui sonne pourquoi ?

-………..

-………..

-……….. »

Reno, Rufus et Sephiroth se regardèrent. Le blond attrapa un casque audio et démarra la conversation.

« Oui, Rufus Shin-ra du batîment Shin-ra inc., j'écoute.

-…no…ommes…taquer………de l'aide… …monstres…squelettes…à l'AIDE ! »

La conversation coupa nette, après un cri affreux et des bruits sanglants. Rufus resta interdit. Un grand silence. Tout le monde dans l'étage avait entendu la conversation.

Rufus posa le casque silencieusement sur le bureau. Il ne disait rien, tête baissée.

Il la releva soudain.

« Reno, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Reeve ! Trouvez moi la provenance de cet appel ! Sephiroth, préviens les troupes du classe 2 et de classe 1. Je veux que l'armée soi opérationnelle dans 24heures. Moi je pars prévenir AVALANCHE, ainsi que les deux endormis ! Tant pis pour eux, on a plus le temps. Exécution ! »

L'étage fut soudain prit d'une effervescence incroyable. Rufus coura à l'autre bout pour prendre l'ascenseur. La situation était grave, quel que soit l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel.

Chambre de Lyly, même jour :

« LYLY ! REVEILLE TOI ! »

Un oreiller passa juste à côté de Matteo qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la chambre de l'ex-endormie. Lui-même avait été réveillé de la même façon par Rufus. (Mais bon…il avait interdit Rufus d'aller réveiller Lyly uu on se demande pour quoi)

« Ehhh ! C'est pas le moment des blagues ! C'est URGENT !

-…… »

Lyly se leva alors sans rien dire. Elle passa devant le châtain, ramassant au passage l'oreiller. Elle le garda avec elle et commença à partir.

« heeu…tu vas où avec ton cousin ?

-A l'étage de Rufus, car je suppose que c'est là que tout le monde attend. Et si je garde l'oreiller, c'est pour te frapper plus facilement en cas d'imbécillité.

-…cool, mais je m'en passerai.

-Moi aussi. »

Matteo la rejoint et les deux coururent vers les étages supérieurs. La blonde n'avait posé aucune question sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle le saurait bientôt de toute manière.

Dernier étage du batiment Shin-ra :

« Bon, j'explique la situation. Il était 15h03 lorsqu'un appel est survenu dans le bâtiment sous le téléphone rouge, un téléphone uniquement relié aux plus hauts bâtiments de chaque ville sous un responsable. Nous ne savons pas pour le moment la provenance, car Reno est en retard…

-Faux ! Je suis là ! répliqua le rouge en entrant dans la salle.

-Et bien nous t'écoutons.

-L'appel provient de…Nibelheim. »

Un silence. Dans la salle, où se trouvait AVALANCHE, les Turks et Sephiroth, plus personne ne disaient rien. L'Ex-soldat blond restait totalement immobile. C'est seulement au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il réussit à parler.

« Nibelheim ?

-Oui. Je suis formel. Désolé.

-Eh ! Stop là, qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ? demanda Matteo.

-Nibelheim est attaqué, en ce moment même…et d'après ce que l'on a pu comprendre… »

Rufus se retourna vers Lyly et Matteo. La pression était à son comble. L'un et l'autre avaient un peu peur de ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

« …ils se font attaqué par des squelettes… »

Matteo se retourna vers la blonde. Celle-ci avait baissée la tête, les poings serrés. Avec rage, elle se plaça soudain entre tout le monde.

« Et bien ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout encore là ? On va à Nibelheim, non ?

-On en attendait pas moins de vous !s'exclama le président blond avec un sourire.

-Allez, tous sur le Haut-vent ! hurla Cid.

-les troupes seront entièrement mobilisées demain. Cependant, nous pouvons arriver avant eux, afin de pouvoir examiner l'attaque et préparer une offensive. Question ?

-nop !

-Si.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lyly ?

-Il…il nous faut des armes à Matteo et moi.

-QUUOOOII ? Hors de question que tu te battes !

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-grmlmlml…

-Pour les armes, il y en a assez dans le Haut-Vent. Prenez vos affaires, on embarque ! »

Haut-vent, soir, en direction de Nibelhiem :

C'était ainsi que tout un groupe d'EX-rebelles, un groupe de Turk, le président de la plus grande société, un EX-général, qui n'était plus 'EX' d'ailleurs, et deux ados dont une antipathique, se retrouvèrent sur un grand avion. Ce n'était pas exactement le Haut-vent. Matteo le fit remarquer.

« Normal, p'tit gars ! C'est la version deux Mon bébé !

-ah…ok…version AC donc…

-Pardon ?

-non, non, rien ! Heu, Rufus, tu nous as bien dis qu'il y avait des armes, ici ?

-Oui, tu prends le couloir principal, puis celui de droite pour ensuite prendre le deuxième à gauche pour arriver devant 4 portes et c'est la 2ème en partant de la gauche.

-……t'as pas un plan ? Car là, ce serait tout aussi pratique !

-non.

-Cool. »

Après avoir 'remercier' Rufus, Matteo se retourna et partit vers le dit premier couloir avec son amie. Cette dernière s'arrêta en plein milieu. Matteo ne le vit pas et se percuta contre elle.

« Ca va pas ?

-……c'est quoi la deuxième direction, déjà ?

-Celui qui est juste à ta droite

-…… »

La blonde engagea alors le pas vers la dite direction. De son côté, Matteo souriait. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle le remarqua.

« Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Rien, c'est juste que tu me fais rire.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas bonne mémoire, c'est tout

-Et toi, je suppose que tu en as une extraordinaire !

-J'ai plutôt bonne mémoire…à court échéance.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-J'ai de la mémoire quand même.

-…. »

Lyly tourna la tête. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau en plein couloir. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, Matteo y répondit tout de suite.

« La deuxième de gauche. »

Les deux continuèrent à avancer…du moins jusqu'à arriver devant 4 portes, l'une sur la droite, la deuxième sur la gauche, et les dernières devant.

« Et maintenant ?

-…heu…

-deuxième à partir de la gauche, répondit Lyly.

-Eh ! Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais pas.

-Je me souvenais juste que les deux dernières indications étaient similaires : 2ème couloir à gauche, deuxième porte à gauche.

-Ah…bon, ben go, alors ! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les deux ados. C'était une salle plutôt simple, à quatre côtés et plutôt carrées…du moins, si on enlevait le fait que les murs étaient des vitres remplis d'armes diverses.

« Wahoo…moins impressionnant, ils avaient pas ?

-Faut croire que non.

-Je propose la chose suivante : on regarde et on choisi.

-J'en attendais pas moins. Une autre solution aurait été difficile. »

La jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers l'un des côtés. Matteo fit pareil…

Salle de pilotage, Hauv-Vent, 26 avril, soirée :

« Ils en mettent du temps…

-Avec les indications que tu as donné en même temps !

-Pas de commentaire, Sephiroth.

-Tu aurais pu les accompagnés ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont coincés dans une salle qui se ferme automatiquement sans clef.

-Tant mieux pour lui dans un sens.

-Rufus…sorts ces mauvaises idées de ton esprit…

-Ah ! Au moins un qui a comprit. Tu devrais t'y mettre Sephiroth…une jolie demoiselle, penses-y

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai encore bien le temps de rattraper le temps perdu !

-tu en perds encore.

-Pas faux. T'as peut être raison.

-Bon, et les deux autres, on en fait quoi ?

-Ils vont bien rappliquer à un moment, ou un autre !...tiens, d'ailleurs ! Quand on en parle ! »

En effet, dans la salle de pilotage où Rufus et Sephiroth discutaient (Seph', fais gaffe à pas être contaminé par Rufus), un châtain et une blonde venaient de refaire leur apparition. Lyly avec un long sabre d'un mètre 50 au moins, et Matteo avec un fusil de couleur bleu métallisé.

Après un silence d'observation, Rufus et Sephiroth donnèrent leur conclusion :

« Impeccable ! Lyly, Cloud et moi on t'entraînera, Matteo tu verras avec mon père et Rufus.

-Ton père ? s'étonna Matteo sans comprendre.

-Oui…enfin je veux dire Vincent Valentine.

-Ohlala…Lyly, porte moi, j'vais défaillir. »

'Boum'

« J'avais dis 'porte-moi', pas 'laisse moi tomber' !

-M'en fiche.

-Hem, donc blague à part, c'est vrai ?

-oui, pourquoi ?

-Non, rien… on s'y attendait pas sortant de ta bouche, c'est tout.

-Oh, je crois que j'ai beaucoup changé en deux ans.

-Enfin bref, il vous manque juste une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Vos fringues ! Comment veux-tu draguer une aussi belle demoiselle avec de tels vêtements ? »

'PAF'

« Okai, j'ai rien dit…

-Magnifiques doubles baffes, vous deux, je vous félicite !

-Merci, Sephiroth.

-… »

Matteo éclata de rire, tandis que Rufus frottait ses joues endolories. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Un Cloud rentra soudain dans la pièce, accompagné d'Aerith.

« Tiens, nos deux nouveaux ont trouvé leurs accessoires ?

-Ouaip ! Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, on arrive dans combien de temps ?

-Demain après-midi. On passera la journée à organiser nos plans d'attaques et à analyser la situation. L'armée arrivera après demain. Nous ferons une courte escale à Costa del Sol, demain matin.

-Merci de ce récapitulatif, cher boss.

-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça…deux ans en fait. Et encore. »

Les autres sourirent, repensant à l'arriver des trois premiers Sous-maîtres, et toutes les complications qui avaient été entraînée.

« Bon, s'il y a un problème, je suis dans ma cabine. Ah ! Matteo et Lyly, les votre sont dans le couloirs de droite, première à gauche et 1ère porte.

-C'est une manie ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

-non, rien. Donc, laquelle est la mienne et laquelle est celle de Lyly.

-C'est la même.

-QUOI ! s'exclama Lyly, en colère.

-Je blaguais ! Cette de Lylianna, c'est la première, et celle de Matteo, c'est la deuxième.

-…ce n'était pas drôle ! siffla la blonde au blond en pic.

-_…sniff…dommage…_, pensa intérieurement Matteo.

-Bon, préparez vous bien pour demain. » conseilla le chef.

Tout le monde dans la salle acquiesça. Lyly toucha le fourreau azur de son épée, puis partit laissant Matteo seul face à Sephiroth et Rufus.

« Très mignonne, mais drôle de caractère…, constata le don juan.

-Pas touche, grogna Matteo.

-Et pourquoi ? Ah oui, tu veux pas qu'on te la pique

-Hein ? Non, mais pas du tout, c'est que…elle est…sous ma responsabilité, donc je refuse que quelqu'un l'approche.

-Mouais…fais moi rire.

-T'es encore pire que je l'imaginais. »

Rufus laissa échapper un large sourire au châtain qui semblait plutôt troublé qu'autre chose. Après un soupire, il s'en alla. Sephiroth et Rufus furent de nouveau seul. L'argenté regardait Matteo s'éloigner avec un petit sourire.

« Hum…il ne l'avoue pas, mais c'est pourtant bien lui qui l'a embrassée alors qu'elle dormait.

-Duh ? Tu sais ça comment toi ?

-Je me suis juste téléporté dans la chambre de notre chère amie blonde, lorsque j'ai surpris Matteo. Il ne m'a pas vu, alors je me suis retéléporté devant la porte de la chambre, et fait un peu de bruit avant d'arriver. Il était tout sage, innocent, comme s'il venait juste d'arriver lui aussi.

-Notre cher ex-général serait-il un ancien espion ?

-Possible, je dois avoir une deuxième vie où je devais l'être… »

Après un rire commun, les deux compères retournèrent au boulot. (Non, en fait il n'y a pas que Rufus qui est contaminé par ma stupidité, mais Sephiroth aussi)

Notes de l'auteur :

Booonjour tout le monde ! bon, cette partie était l'amorce des problèmes. Et oui, des p'tits squelettes attaquent Nibelheim. Catastrophe, alors tout le monde se déplace. Je tiens donc à pas mal utiliser les persos FFiens.

Bon, pour les armes, Lyly, rien de bien nouveau pour ceux et celles qui connaissent d'autres fanfiction à moi. Donc une longue épée-sabre. Le nom, ben ceux qui connaissent pas vous verrez, les autres s'en doute.

Pour Matteo, un fusil. Style celui de Rufus ou Vincent. Pourquoi bleu métallisé ? Pour ressortir avec ses yeux bien sûr

se barre en courant

Donc, pour le nom, là aussi je dis rien. Personne ne sait d'ailleurs (sauf mes visiteurs de mon blog nyark)

Enfin, voilà. Le caractère de Sephy maintenant…et bien, je le veux en vrai gentil. Cela fait deux ans qu'il n'ai plus fou, qu'il cotoye AVALANCHE et les Turks, donc il est parfaitement normal. Il est toujours avec Rufus ou Cloud. (Ces trois d'ailleurs sont souvent ensemble, en tant que chefs.) Donc voilà…

Allez, la suite !

Atchefêtedepaques (expression dédiée à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra pour l'avoir emprunté se barre en courant)

Kity Mihina, tarée Pro.


	7. Héhé…bienvenue Sousmaître de l’Albere…

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie sept : «Héhé…bienvenue Sous-maître de l'Albere…_» (Katra au deuxième Sous-maître de l'Albere officiel)_

Haut-vent V.2, 27 avril au matin, 9h06 :

Un objet volant non identifié (appelé aussi UFO en anglais qui signifie Unidentified Flying Object, mais bon, vous vous en fichez, et en plus vous voulez la suite) blanc, assez grand, venait de traverser une petite chambre. Chambre qui comportait un lit, quelques meubles et une salle de bain.

Enfin bref, cet objet avait traversé la salle pour se diriger droit vers une endormie.

« POLOCHON-ATTACK !

-JE DORS !

-Plus maintenant ! Allez, viens, on est haut dessus de Costa del Sol.

-Misère… »

La blonde aux longs cheveux blonds venait de se réveiller en sursaut à cause du polochon que le châtain lui avait balancé. Ce dernier était à l'encadrement de la porte, déjà bien réveillé et habillé. Habillé…

« SORTS DE MA CHAMBRE !

-Oups…désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais en nuisette.

-VA-T'EN OU J'HURLE.

-………n'allez pas comprendre… tu hurles déjà. »

Mais Matteo n'attendit pas la réponse, et courra de l'autre côté du vaisseau. De son côté, Lyly était assise sur son lit (en nuisette uu), le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine, tant elle était gênée.

« …crétin… »

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mi-furieuse, mi-gênée. Elle prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla. Elle regarda son pauvre jean et son débardeur. Rufus avait raison dans un sens, elle ne pourrait pas les porter éternellement, surtout qu'ils avaient pas mal souffert déjà. Ils faisaient donc escale à Costa del Sol. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait trouver de nouveaux habits.

« Alors, tu viens ? demanda la voix de Matteo dans la première partie de la chambre.

-J'arrive. »

Lyly se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain et attrapa ses affaires. Matteo l'attendait sagement, assis sur le lit.

« Je t'ai autorisé à entrer ? demanda Lyly.

-Non, je me suis autorisé moi-même !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Allez, viens ! On va pouvoir en profiter un peu. Cloud et les autres nous ont donné un peu d'argent pour nos achats.

-Vêtements.

-Exact »

Matteo se releva et attrapa son amie par la main. Cette dernière se fit alors traîner jusqu'à la sortie du Haut-Vent V.2.

Costa del Sol, 27 avril :

« Raahh….la belle plage, les jolies demoiselles, le soleil qui brille, les planches de surfs, que de bon souvenirs à voir sur ma fière console…ALORS POURQUOI IL PLEUT ! »

En effet, une magnifique averse tombait sur la ville paradisiaque. Légèrement trempé, à vrai dire complètement, Matteo s'était réfugié avec Lyly au bar de la ville. Cette dernière ne disait rien, pour changer, tandis que son ami pestait, les cheveux trempés tout comme ceux de son amie.

« C'est pas possible ça ! Il pleut jamais dans des villes comme ça, normalement.

-……

-Brr…j'suis gelé maintenant ! Quand on rentre, je me prends une douche bien chaude. J'ai pas envie de choper la crève…heuuu Lyly ? Tu vas où ?...ehhh arrête de me tirer par la manche, tu m'emmènes où ?

-Dans un magasin de fringue.

-Oh c'est gentil

-C'est pour ne plus t'entendre.

-Ouais…je m'en doutais mais bon…allez, je t'emmène, reste près de moi, comme je suis grand tu pourras éviter quelques gouttes de pluie. »

Agrippée au bras de Matteo, Lyly suivit ce dernier dehors. La pluie se déversait à grand flot. Après une course, où d'ailleurs les deux manquèrent de se tauler en syncro, ils arrivèrent devant une petite boutique de vêtement.

« Bonjour, amigo ! Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le commerçant.

-Vous n'auriez pas une douche chaude ?

-Heuu…non, mais des serviettes pour vous essuyer si vous voulez.

-Okai, on vous en prend une…et puis des vêtements secs aussi.

-Pas de problème…pour les serviettes je vous fais un prix, en raison du temps.

-Oh trop aimable ! »

Matteo s'approcha du marchant (un homme avec une moustache et un sombrero…depuis quand les mexicains sont arrivés dans FF7 ?). Ce dernier lui tendait la serviette de plage à l'origine. Matteo la prit après l'avoir payée quelques gils. Il la tendit à Lyly qui était restée en retrait.

« Mademoiselle.

-…… »

La blonde attrapa la serviette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Elle se sécherait mieux dès qu'elle aurait trouvé des vêtements.

Elle retendit la serviette de plage à son ami qui fit de même avec ses cheveux.

« Ah…c'est pas encore ça, mais fait déjà moins froid. Bon, je vais chercher des vêtements, je te laisse Lyly »

La blonde acquiesça et commença à déambuler dans les rayons.

Quelques temps plus tard, le temps donc de trouver quelques vêtements :

Matteo attendait depuis un moment, assit sur un banc dans le magasin. Il était à présent sec, au chaud dans de nouveaux vêtements. Il portait sûr lui un baggi bleu azur, et une chemise à carreau blanche et bleu ciel. Il avait même réussi à trouver un porte fusil, pour placer son arme à sa ceinture (qui était bleue aussi uu).

Bref, il était tranquillement assit, en train d'attendre la miss blonde antipathique et introvertie.

Lorsque cette dernière arriva, il faillit tomber de l'autre côté du banc où il se tenait.

« Wahou…la classe ! »

Lyly était accoutrée d'un T-shirt assez bizarre : la manche droite longue jusqu'au coude, la manche gauche courte. Devant, il était ouvert en forme de losange qui s'arrêtait avant la poitrine, maintenu en haut par un collier d'argent avec au bout un médaillon. A ce T-shirt de couleur écrue, était attachée une longue cape de soie de même couleur, avec des ornements diverses de couleur noire.

En bas, elle portait un jean noir, avec des coutures assez visibles qui faisait le tour de sa jambe droite. Le bas des pattes de pantalon était coupé mais refermé par des ficelles de couleur or. A cela, on pouvait rajouter une sorte de demi robe blanche à la Yuna de final fantasy 10-2, ornée elle aussi de motifs noirs.

Et enfin, la jeune fille portait des bottes noires. A sa taille se trouvait une ceinture mise de travers, avec un fourreau attaché dessus. Fourreau qui contenait l'arme de la jeune fille.

Matteo resta sidéré par l'arrivé de la jeune fille, totalement relookée.

« Quoi ? demanda Lyly, en tournant la tête, rouge.

-R…rien…ça te va bien _ waiiiihhh elle est trop mignonne !_

-Toi aussi. Tu aimes le bleu.

-Oui Pour aller avec mes yeux.

-… …

-…heuu…je rêve où tu m'as fait un compliment ? (il réagit seulement uu)

-……

-Merci ! »

Un sourire doux s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Lyly se sentit gênée. Elle se retourna, pour que Matteo ne le voie pas.

« La pluie est moins forte, on devrait retourner sur le Haut-vent, avant que ça reprenne.

-Oui, mademoiselle ! Je vous suis…à moins que vous me laissiez vous y emmener !

-………..

-Waih coool ! »

La non réponse de la jeune fille et non une baffe, avait signalé à Matteo qu'il pouvait. A force, il commençait à la comprendre, elle et ses réactions.

Hésitant, il attrapa la petite main de la relookée. Il lui sourit.

« Prête ?

-oui. »

Le jeune homme tira Lyly en dehors du magasin, filant droit vers la sortie sous la pluie qui s'était légèrement calmée, mais qui était toujours bel et bien là. Le Haut-Vent était à l'extérieur de la ville. Matteo courait plus vite que son amie, alors il l'attrapa dans ses bras et continua à courir.

La porte de la cale du Haut-Vent s'ouvrit. Matteo rentra en trombe, tenant toujours la blonde allongée dans ses bras. Une fois au sec, il se laissa tomber par terre, riant aux éclats.

« Wahaha Ben on aura quand même le droit à une autre douche, mais celle-là sera chaude ! Cette course dans les rues de Costa del Sol aurait été plus marrante en roller, mais bon…hum… »

Matteo baissa la tête pour voir comment allait sa passagère. Cette dernière était totalement blottie contre lui, pour éviter d'être trop trempée. Et pour ne pas tomber, elle s'était accrochée au cou du jeune homme.

Le châtain sentit ses jouent rosirent. Surtout que la jeune fille était un peu trempée, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement mignon.

« Heu…je…, balbutia Matteo.

-……quoi ?

-Rien…rien…heu…tu…vas bien ? _Calme toi, Matteo…_

-Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

-Pour…pour rien ! C'est juste que la course m'a un peu essoufflé.

-Ah. Pardon.

-Hein ? Pourquoi pardon ?

-Pour rien. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Lyly s'enleva de sur Matteo, mettant fin au bonheur du jeune homme. Elle se releva et s'en alla en courant vers les étages supérieurs du vaisseau.

Matteo resta assit sur le sol, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son dos, il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

« Elle restait dix secondes de plus dans cette position, je l'embrassais…

-Hum, tu parles de qui ? demanda la voix de Sephiroth qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le Haut-Vent.

-Riiiieeeennnn ! J'vais prendre ma douche ! »

Matteo se releva en sursaut et fila droit vers sa chambre. Sephiroth resta à son tour seul dans le couloir. Il eut un petit rire.

« Décidément, ça fait deux fois que je le prend dans une situation inconfortable…il ne s'est même pas posé la question de pourquoi j'étais pas trempé alors que je venais de passer la porte d'entré. Enfin… »

Il se téléporta dans la salle de pilotage. (uu Seph'…t'as pas honte ?)

Chambre de Matteo, ou très exactement dans sa douche, quelques heures plus tard :

Après une bonne douche de quelques heures, car la pluie l'avait littéralement congelé, Matteo sortit de sa salle de bain, sa serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Il tenait dans ses mains ses vêtements qui était passés à la machine entre temps et qui était de nouveau sec.

Il avait à peine passé la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à sa chambre, qu'avec un bruit de froissement, ses vêtements tombèrent à terre. En effet, le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, sidéré de voir ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux.

Lyly, assise sur son lit. Elle semblait l'attendre. Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui.

« Tu mets combien de temps pour faire une douche, toi ?

-heiiiiin ? Heu…ben ça dépend si je me prends une pluie torrentielle avant ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attendais…

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Ah ? Heuu…ah bon ? _Et mer j'ai juste une serviette…_

-Je…avant d'arriver dans le monde de FF7…j'ai fait un drôle de rêve…je voulais t'en parler.

-Je t'écoute. »

Matteo s'assit à côté de la jeune fille qui fixait le sol. Doucement, il releva quelques mèches blondes de son amie, pour mieux la voir. Elle commença alors.

« J'étais dans le noir. Quelqu'un me parlait. Une femme. Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange qui fait que de me faire réfléchir.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-… 'Tout est lié à Tout'.

-Et ?

-J'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps. Les deux gardiens, nous, l'homme aux yeux rouges, Avalanche et les autres. D'où ça vient tout ça ? Qu'est ce qui est 'Tout' ?

-Très exactement, c'est une prophétie qui date du début des mondes ! »

Une voix venait de résonner dans la salle. Matteo sursauta et sentit Lyly se planquer derrière lui, l'attrapant par ses bras autour de la taille par peur. Il eut un deuxième sursaut à cause de ça.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la façon d'où il se trouvait et regarda dans la salle. D'un geste, il attrapa son fusil qui se trouver sur le lit.

« Qui est là ?

-Nous. »

Une ombre blanche et une ombre noire apparurent devant les deux ados. Ombres qui se transformèrent en deux personnes distinctes. Le blond, le brun. Les deux frères.

Matteo soupira de soulagement. Il baissa son arme.

« Heureux de vous voir en vrai.

-La dernière fois, c'était aussi en vrai.

-Oui, enfin je me comprends, Kana. Quel bon vent vous amène ? L'attaque de Nibelheim par des squelettes sans doute.

-Perspicace…, ironisa Katra.

-L'homme aux yeux rouges…peut invoquer les morts.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec à la fin ? Vous n'êtes pas les grands puissants invincibles ?

-Il faut croire que non. Cet homme a dépassé tout entendement du mot pouvoir. Pire qu'un démon. Il a laissé le mal l'envahir.

-Waih…vive les clichés…

-pardon ?

-non, rien, continuez… »

Katra s'approcha des deux. Il s'assit sur le lit sans rien dire. Il préférait laisser parler son frère. Le blond soupira, et s'adossa à un mur.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de rêve tu as fait, Lylianna, même si j'ai des doutes, mais je crois qu'il est temps de vous parler un peu. Nous vous l'avons dit la dernière fois, vous êtes des Sous-Maîtres. Les Sous-Maîtres sont des personnes douées de pouvoir obéissant à une façon précise de penser. Il existe deux côtés : les ténèbres et la lumière. Nous les appelons respectivement l'Ater et L'Albere. Pour chaque « partie » du pouvoir, il y a deux Sous-maîtres, qui portent en eux ces pouvoirs…vous me suivez ?

-Oui, pour le moment : il y a deux Sous-Maîtres de l'Ater, et deux de l'Albere, et ce sont eux qui ont les pouvoirs de la lumière et des ténèbres.

-Bien. Je continue. Il existe un dernier Sous-Maître. Ce Sous-maître a le choix du parti à prendre. Il a le choix en Ater et Albere. C'est toujours une femme.

-Lyly ? demanda Matteo.

-Il y a des chances...mais il y a deux autres Sous-Maîtres femme dans cette génération. Tout dépend en réalité de ton animal, Lylianna.

-Mon animal ?

-Vous verrez en temps voulu

-Vous avez parlé de 'génération'…nous avons entendu parler de trois personnes qui étaient arriver ici il y a deux ans.

-là est le problème.

-pardon ?

-Rien. En effet, ils venaient tous les trois de votre planète.

-Tous les deux, rectifia Lyly.

-oui. Le troisième vient d'un autre monde. Cependant, il a eu notre autorisation de vivre sur la Terre après tout cela. Enfin, bref, ils ont tous les trois arrêter mon cher frère dans sa folie.

-Toi, la ferme.

-Ingrat.

-Continus, au lieu de raconter des âneries.

-Vous nous avez toujours pas répondu, qui est cet homme aux yeux rouges, et quel est son but ?

-Pour son but, on l'a déjà dit : tuer toute forme de vie et de planète.

-Et lui ?

-Un homme du bien qui a sombré dans le mal, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Il est l'homme d'une grande partie de la prophétie originelle.

-Et c'est quoi cette prophétie ?

-Le départ s'est déjà déroulé, il ne manque plus que la fin…

-Ettt ? on peut l'entendre ?

-'L'ombre blanche emmène les sauveurs…la noir emmène la fin du monde…ainsi fut sceller l'histoire des deux Frères Ego…et la porte de la vérité des mondes…C'est pourquoi…tous les sauveurs doivent être détruit par le frère Noir…car il est les ténèbres…', commença Katra (il connaît bien cette partie, c'est celle qui à lancer à Kity lors de leur première rencontre uu)

-'Au plus profond des ténèbres se cache pourtant toujours une lumière. La Princesse, son camp choisi, par la lumière se sacrifiera au péril de sa vie, pour réussir à sauver le terrain de jeu, d'un sort malheureux…' continua Kana.

-'Le noir sauvé, la planète changée, le loup blanc traînera de la patte. La princesse des cieux cherchera à découvrir son propre cœur. A jamais ils vivront heureux.'

-'Les années passeront, le temps auront leur raison. C'est alors que le monstre noir, ayant perdu tout espoir, reviendra sur les terres dévastées, lançant sa vengeance irraisonnée. De noirceur rempli, son cœur envahi, il lèvera l'armée des morts, plus puissant que les frères Egos.'

-'Les nouveaux descendants arriveront. La nouvelle Princesse aux yeux émeraude choisira à son tour sa destinée, au point d'en être totalement changée. La Princesse aidée du Loup, du Tigre, du Serpent et du Chat, survolera les cieux de la terrible guerre. Le cœur de la vie s'ouvrira en face du monstre Noir, laissant âme et désir se revoir. Une âme de lumière tombera, obligeant le cri à se réveiller. Alors tout sera peut être la fin…de la vie, ou des ténèbres du cœur. Le cri montera et balayera la noirceur d'une âme sœur. Les portes pourront être alors refermées ou détruites. A jamais ils vivront malheureux. A jamais ils vivront heureux. Princesse des cieux, toi en qui referme le véritable pouvoir, nous donneras-tu la vie ou la mort ? »

Les regards se croisèrent. Tous avaient un air grave, comme si chacun venait de comprendre la véritable menace. Matteo tenta de se retourner comme il le pouvait vers Lyly. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Cette dernière tourna la tête. Il lui attrapa doucement la main et se pencha vers elle, pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« S'il te plait regarde moi. »

Doucement, Lyly obéit. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

« Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait.

-Non.

-Je t'en pris. »

Les paupières se soulevèrent doucement. Jusqu'à présent, Matteo n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient verts. Verts éclatants. Verts…émeraude.

« Tu es…la Sous-Maître qui peut choisir son camp, fit doucement Katra. Tu es la Princesse de la seconde partie de la prophétie. Tout comme Kity l'était avant.

-C'est stupide ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de suivre une prophétie stupide telle que celle-ci ! Je fais ce que je veux, personne ne m'obligera à le faire.

-Ca suffit ! coupa Matteo car il voyait bien que son amie en avait marre. Qui sont les trois autres Sous-maîtres ?

-Les deux de l'Ater sont au courant, et je peux vous dire que l'un est de votre monde et l'autre de celui-ci.

-Quand au dernier, il n'est pas au courant…du moins… »

Katra se leva de sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait un sourire amusé. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup, et quelqu'un, sans doute poster derrière pour tout écouter, tomba par terre sans être prévenu, car sans support telle qu'une porte pour s'adosser pendant une écoute discrète, on tombe si on ne peut pas se rattraper. Face contre sol, légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, un homme regarda alternativement Katra, Kana, Lyly et Matteo. Tandis que les deux derniers restaient bouche bée, le noir eu un petit rire :

« …il est au courant de la prophétie, puisqu'il écoute depuis le départ notre conversation, derrière la porte. Comment vas-tu, cher ami ? Cela faisait longtemps ! Pourtant je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais mis depuis deux ans pour la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus à écouter aux portes.

-Pas de commentaire, Katra.

-Je trouve ça si marrant que quelqu'un comme toi fasses cela. C'est Kity peut être qui a trop déclinée sur toi niveau curiosité ?

-J'ai dit pas de commentaire.

-Héhé…bienvenue Sous-maître de l'Albere…

-C'est ironique ? demanda l'homme.

-D'un certain sens, oui. C'est même très amusant de voir que tu es un Sous-Maître de lumière…

-C'est une blague ? demandèrent ensemble l'homme (vous savez toujours pas qui c'est), Matteo et Lylianna.

-Non ! s'exclama joyeusement Katra avec un sourire.

-Dites moi que je rêve, on aura tout vu…, soupira Matteo.

-Je disais donc, bienvenue parmi nous, Sous-maître de l'Albere…

« …Sephiroth ! »

Notes de l'auteur :

**se barre très loin en courant **

(Voulant tenir à ma vie, je ferrai des notes dans le chapitre suivant)

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée pro, qui a réussi à mettre Sephiroth en Sous-maître de lumière.

**Se barre très très très très très très loin, pour éviter qu'on la rattrape**


	8. Mais qui est cet homme ? Tu le connais ?

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie huit : «Mais qui est cet homme ! Tu le connais ?_»_

Haut-vent V.2, 27 avril au matin, 14h24 :

« Pardon…vous pouvez répéter ?

-J'ai dis : bienvenue à notre nouveau Sous-Maître de l'Albere, Sephiroth !

-Ah…c'est bien ce que j'avais entendu… » (NDkity : **se barre très loin uu**)

Le grand général aux longs cheveux argent se releva, assez stupéfait de la nouvelle. Lui, qui avait fait des centaines de victimes et qui son but était de détruire la planète, il était Sous-Maître de Lumière. De lumière !

« Non, mais là doit y avoir un problème. Déjà 'Sous-Maître' tout court, ce n'est pas très croyable, mais de la partie de lumière, c'est forcément une blague !

-Bah…non ! répondit simplement Katra.

-Mes médocs ? où sont mes médicaments ?

-T'en prends pas.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, si !

-Tu sais Sephiroth, s'il y a deux ans nous t'aurions dis cela, tu aurais sans doute voulu mettre un terme à nos vies sur le champ.

-…… »

Le général redevint plus sérieux. Il fixa Katra à nouveau. Les deux étaient devenus amis depuis la fin de la première vague de problème. Katra avoua.

« C'est moi qui a voulut te faire Sous-maître. J'ai été moi-même étonné de voir le camp qui t'as été dédié. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, et maintenant ton cœur est bien plus calme. Tu acceptes ton grade ? En réalité, il ne manque que ton accord, avant de recevoir les pouvoirs. Lylianna et Matteo les ont eu automatiquement en changeant de monde, mais toi tu es dans le même, donc on est obligé de te les transmettre par serment.

-Je…comment pouvez vous avoir confiance en un homme tel que moi ? »

Sephiroth hésita. Il se souvint de la façon dont Kity lui avait toujours tenu tête, et même fait la promesse alors qu'elle savait tout ça.

_« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais rien pu faire si tu l'aurais voulu. Ta bataille contre cet homme brun se serait déroulée loin de nous, et alors tout serait passé comme ton soi-disant prévu, alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, moi qui aurait du tuer tant de gens, moi qui a commis des crimes irréparables, moi qui vous détestes, moi qui suis… »_

« …moi qui suis…

-Humain. »

_« Humain »_

Sephiroth releva la tête vers la personne qui avait répondu en parallèle à ses souvenirs. Lyly s'était levé à son tour de sur le lit, et se tenait droite.

« Que…viens-tu de dire, Lylianna ?

-Humain. H, U, M, A, I, N. Toi qui est humain.

-Décidément, ça fait deux fois qu'on te dit ça de la même façon, Sephiroth ! fit Kana avec un sourire.

-Oui, alors vous parler de moi qui espionne, mais tous les deux vous êtes pas mieux.

-Je veille sur mes Sous-maîtres, c'est tout.

-Lylianna, j'ai tué des gens, j'ai failli tout détruire un monde.

-Mais tu es vivants, répliqua la blonde.

-Je ne devrais pas l'être !

-On se fait une promesse ?

-Quoi ? » s'étonna Matteo.

A présent, Lylianna se tenait debout face à Sephiroth, presque en colère, les mains sur les hanches. Sephiroth restait interdit.

« Tu as entendu toute la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? C'est malheureusement moi qui a le grand rôle, et je ne veux en aucun cas l'assumer.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Accepte d'être comme nous, et je donnerais le meilleur de moi-même, malgré…ma peur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mourra. Pourquoi ne pas se promettre un combat singulier quand tout sera fini. Cela nous obligera à tenir notre rôle jusqu'au bout à ne pas 'craquer' avant, en quelque sorte. Si on tient la promesse, on aura peut être une chance de vivre.

-C'était donc…ça ? »

_« Me comprendre est une dure chose. »_

Sephiroth venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important. De plus, il avait compris l'ancienne Sous-maître, même si cette dernière se contredisait un peu, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de laisser sa vie pour que lui vive.

« Promis. J'accepte mon rôle. Pour sa mémoire.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Lyly.

-Rien, des souvenirs.

-Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, à ce que je vois…, fit lentement Katra.

-Toi, tu crois pouvoir aussi oublier la personne qui t'a sauvé ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Sephiroth, par les mots et ton cœur, tu es lié à la prophétie. »

Sephiroth acquiesça. Il avait de nouveau fait une promesse, et celle là, il ferait tout pour la respecter. Tel la châtaine de 19ans avant lui.

« Que sont-ils devenus ? demanda soudain l'argenté.

-Le temps n'est pas le même chez eux qu'ici. Si nous faisons appel à de nouveaux Sous-Maîtres, et non eux, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Je vois.

-nous allons vous laisser, je crois que vous arrivez…

-Nibelheim.

- De bons souvenirs…, ironisa Sephiroth.

-N'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta à son tour Katra.

Le brun et le blond disparurent. Sephiroth et Lyly étaient toujours debout, quand à Matteo, il était toujours assis à la même place.

« Dans quoi on est tombé ? demanda silencieusement Matteo.

-Je cherche plus à savoir…par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne portes qu'une serviette.

-oh ! Un peu d'humour Lylyienne.

-Vas t'habiller !

-Pas drôle.

-……

-Tu as peur ?

-…oui. »

Lyly passa devant Sephiroth et partie vers sa chambre pour aller prendre ses affaires.

« Dis moi, Sephiroth, depuis quand tu espionnais ?

-…en revoir… »

Sephiroth se téléporta avec un sourire.

« Rah le bol, d'être espionné…à chaque fois il est là lors de mes situations dérangeantes. Bon…alors…mes affaires, elles sont où ? »

Haut-Vent V.2, au dessus de Nibelheim :

« PARDOOOONNN ! cria la voix d'un blond avec des cheveux en pics.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, Sephiroth ! souffla Matteo à l'ex-général.

-Tu crois ? »

Sephiroth avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son ami Strife…

Nibelheim, 27 avril :

« C'est désert. »

La Haut-Vent s'était posé près de la ville de Cloud Strife. Et au lieu de trouver des combats, des squelettes et des morts, toute la troupe n'y trouva…rien. Pourtant l'odeur du sang planait.

« Où croyez vous qu'ils sont passés ? demanda lentement Cloud sans arrêter de fixer la ville.

-Un endroit sombre, pour des squelettes, c'est plutôt logique, grinça Sephiroth.

-Coooool enfin un bâtiment qui m'appartient ! lança Rufus.

-Le bâtiment Shin-ra ! souffla Aerith.

-On fait qu…LYLY ! »

Matteo fut coupé en plein élan dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Lylianna courir vers le bâtiment. Il soupira, se demandant bien quelle idée stupide avait traversé l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Restez là, je vais la chercher. »

Matteo fila droit vers le bâtiment Shin-ra à la suite de son amie blonde.

« Et si les squelettes sont vraiment dans le bâtiment ? ironisa Cloud.

-Je vais avec eux. » répliqua Sephiroth.

Cloud acquiesça et laissa partir Sephiroth. L'argenté suivit le châtain, d'un peu plus loin, prêt à intervenir.

Bâtiment Shin-ra :

« … »

Lyly plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, pour deux raisons : un pour éviter de crier, de deux pour éviter de vomir tout son déjeuner. Elle sentait une nausée monter en elle, et pour cause : elle les avait trouvé les cadavres des villageois.

« Oh…merde… » souffla la voix de Matteo derrière elle.

Lyly sentait ses jambes trembler. Des cadavres. Des centaines de cadavres, tous baignant dans le sang. Des enfants, des adultes, des femmes.

La blonde se sentit défaillir. Ce fut les bras de Matteo qui l'empêchèrent de s'évanouir entièrement. Il la plaqua contre lui, l'obligea à tourner le regard de l'horreur qui se tenait devant leurs yeux.

Lyly ferma les yeux, se planquant presque dans la chemise à carreau de son ami. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le spectacle.

« On s'en va, ordonna Matteo.

-Non. C'est lui. On doit le…trouver.

-Non !

-Alors j'irai seule ! »

La jeune fille relâcha l'étreinte entre elle et Matteo puis commença à essayer à monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle tomba à deux reprises, les mains dans le sang, sur le point de vomir. Lorsqu'elle voulut se relever la deuxième fois, Matteo était à nouveau à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa et la força à se blottir contre lui.

« Ok. On y va. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

-J'ai pas demander de compassion, laisse moi !

-C'est peut être idiot, mais essaye de respirer mon parfum, cela t'enlèvera le goût du sang. J'en mets toujours sur ma chemise. »

Bien que fort stupide, l'idée était tout de même efficace. Matteo avança comme il le pouvait, gardant bien Lyly dans ses bras. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal à oublier l'odeur nauséeuse qu'était celle du sang. Matteo la porta à plusieurs moments, pour qu'elle évite de tomber à cause des corps. Lui-même avait du mal à se retenir de vomir.

La porte secrète fut bientôt devant eux. Matteo l'ouvrit rapidement et s'y engouffra. Il allongea Lyly dans ses bras (au grand damne de cette dernière.) et courra à pleine vitesse dans les escaliers.

Peu à peu, l'odeur se dissipa, plus les deux arrivaient dans le fond du souterrain. Matteo relâcha Lyly par terre.

« C'est dégoûtant…, grimaça le châtain.

-Je…heu…

-Oui ?

-Non, on continue.

-Ok, mais on fait gaffe. Dis, je peux sentir ton parfum à toi pour oublier cette odeur atroce ? »

'PAF'

« Pas juste…

-Viens, au lieu de dire des âneries ! »

Les deux ados avancèrent le long du couloir. L'un et l'autre étaient assez crispés : Lyly avait toujours la main sur son épée, pour le sortir rapidement de son fourreau, Matteo prêt à tirer au moindre problème.

« Tu as peur ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Question stupide.

-Je m'en doute. Prête ?

-Oui. »

D'un coup sec, Matteo ouvrit la porte avec son pied. Le laboratoire fut ouvert. La blonde y entra la première. Vide.

« Evidemment, il s'est barré…, constata Matteo.

-Je ne crois pas. » fit Lyly.

Elle s'avança, épée à la main, vers le couloir du labo. Il y avait un bureau tout au fond. Deux lueurs rouges lui frappèrent les yeux.

Assis sur le bureau, un homme avec une longue cape qui lui cachait le visage se tenait face au deux ados. Il tendit la main vers Lyly.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te mettre dans mon chemin, jeune fille.

-Lylianna ! répliqua Lyly.

-Peu importe, la mort ne fait pas d'exception aux prénoms.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué ces gens ?

-La mort offre un grand cadeau, tu sais ? Une fois que l'on est mort, on peu rester à jamais près des personnes que l'on aime. Je leur rends service.

-C'EST STUPIDE ! Seul nous même avons le droit de choisir si nous voulons mourir ou non !

-Tu en es si sûre, gamine !

-OUI !

-Dans ce cas je vais t'envoyer avec tout ces gens. »

L'homme se leva et se plaça devant Lyly. Par réflexe, Matteo se posta entre les deux, son fusil diriger vers les deux yeux rouges.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

-Dans ce cas, vous serrez deux à perdre la vie. »

L'homme au capuchon leva le bras, et deux squelettes apparurent à ses côtés. Tous deux armés de grand sabre.

« Hum…génial…comité d'accueil… » soupira Matteo.

Le jeune homme tira sur le premier, qui s'éffondra.

« Remarque, pas bien résistant.

-Oui. » affirma Lyly à côté de Matteo.

Le châtain se retourna ver son amie. Cette dernière avait empalé l'autre squelette sur sa pseudo-masamune.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ?

-Hum…vous croyez que c'était quoi ? » fit l'homme encapuchonné avec un sourire.

En effet, au bout du sabre de Lyly, les os du squelette recommencèrent à bouger. La blonde sursauta d'un coup : il était encore vivant.

« Wah ? »

Elle vit le sabre du squelette se précipiter vers son visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

Un bruit sonore retentit. Le bruit de deux épées qui s'entrechoquent. Lyly releva la tête. Sephiroth.

« Ca suffit les menus fretins. Si tu veux te battre, fait le avec quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience, gamin ! » lança l'ex-général à l'homme à la capuche.

La tête du squelette tomba par terre. Lyly venait de comprendre les points faibles de ces créatures : celle de Matteo était morte avec une balle entre les deux yeux, et celui-ci, par l'épée de Sephiroth en pleine tête.

Les deux squelettes tombèrent en sable. Sephiroth pointa de sa Masamune vers l'homme.

« Tiens tiens, ce cher Sephiroth…, se moqua le capuchonné.

-……que… »

Sephiroth resta comme tétanisé devant l'homme. Les yeux grands ouverts, il le dévisagea. Du moins, il dévisagea sa voix. (NDA : ce n'est absolument pas français)

« C'est…impossible…, balbutia l'ex-général.

-Tout est possible, Sephiroth. A plus tard, et surtout…faîtes attention à vous. »

L'homme avec la capuche disparut d'un coup, après un sourire cynique. Sephiroth resta silencieux.

Matteo fut le premier à réagir.

« Quoi ? De quoi parliez vous ?

-…c'est…impossible…, répéta Sephiroth.

-Mais quoi ?

-Cet…homme…KANA ! KATRA ! VOUS LE SAVIEZ ! VOUS NOUS AVEZ RIEN DIT ! »

Sephiroth attrapa sa tête dans ses mains. Il en était sûr. Il n'y avait aucun doute…cet homme. C'était…

« Sephiroth, tu vas bien ? demanda le châtain.

-On rentre. Je dois parler à Strife.

-Mais qui est cet homme ! Tu le connais ?

-J'espère…que je me trompe… remontez les premiers ! Matteo, fait attention à Lyly.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je dis ! »

Obligé, Matteo attrapa Lyly par la main et s'en alla avec elle vers le couloir. Sephiroth resta seul dans la bibliothèque. Bibliothèque où il était devenu fou.

« Katra…Kana…dites moi que c'est impossible…dîtes moi que je me trompe.

-Pardon…mais c'est la vérité. »

Kana était apparu derrière l'argenté. Katra arriva à sa suite.

« Comment…comment c'est arrivé ? C'est…

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer ! coupa Katra.

-Nous aurions préféré que tu ne le saches pas…

-Bon sang…comment tout ça a pu arriver. C'est impensable.

-Nous avons fait une erreur.

-Le monstre noir a été libéré. »

Le blond et le noir disparurent. Sephiroth sortit de la bibliothèque à son tour, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Haut-Vent, quelques secondes plus tard, car faut pas oublier que Seph' peut se téléporter :

« Strife ! Shin-ra ! Il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord, mais la prochaine fois évite d'arriver juste derrière nous, tu fais peur, surtout avec cette tête d'enterrement.

-Je ne blague pas, Shin-ra.

- Pour nous appeler par nos noms, ça n'a pas l'air.

-On a un gros problème. L'homme…l'homme avec la cape qui a tué tout les gens et qui a attaqué Lylianna…cet homme…c'est… »

L'ex-général souffla si bas l'identité de la personne que seuls Rufus et Cloud, dans la salle d'opération du Haut-vent, purent entendre.

Un visage effaré se forma sur Rufus, qui n'y croyait pas. Cloud quand à lui, pris sa tête dans ses mains, dans le même état que le président blond.

Les ennuis encore pires de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer étaient en marche.

Note de l'auteur :

Ttt-ttt…non vous saurez pas qui c'est.

Donc, bienvenue chers lecteurs dans mes notes (malheureusement). Donc, j'ai deux chapitres à expliquer. Le chap 7, et bien les vêtements de nos deux amis : Matteo tout en bleu comme ses yeux. Une belle chemise à carreau prise à un ami (--). Un baggi, c'était parfait.

Pour Lyly, c'est le dessin préparatoire que j'avais fait qui m'a servit de modèle (à voir sur mon blog uu) j'ai juste eu besoin de rajouter les couleurs.

Pour la partie espionnage de Seph', j'avais commencé à le mettre dans ce rôle, alors j'ai voulu continuer. Il jouera le rôle du grand frère je pense, en tout cas, je trouve que lui irait bien.

Et bien sûr pour la fin du chapitre 7…heuuu….**se barre loin, loin en courant**

Pour le chapitre 8, je suis désolée du chapitre trop sanglant, je le referais plus. Seulement, je voulais une réaction nette chez Lyly, qui s'est traduit par la promesse (bizarrement similaire à celle de Kity, mais fallait bien pour convaincre Seph', on le change quand même pas entièrement en deux ans.)

Hem…maintenant, je vais parler plus sérieusement. Dans ces deux chapitres, vous avez la prophétie de la vérité des mondes. Prophétie que l'on avait en partie (du moins le départ) dans la première fanfic de cette histoire. Et j'ai simplement ajouté la suite. Je pense bien que beaucoup de questions planent sur vos têtes, et surtout la bonne question « qui est l'homme avec la capuche qui veut pas qu'on voit son visage à par ces deux beaux yeux rouges ». Et bien vous le saurez plus tard, quand Lyly OU Matteo, auront trouvé qui était cet homme. (mwahahahahaha)donc pour le moment, mystère.

Bon, j'vous rassure, vous le saurez dans maximum trois chapitres, minimum dans le prochain, mais je voudrais laisser un peu de suspense.

Voilà…

Je souhaite de bonne vacance à une demoiselle revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra. Et un merci à une certaine personne qui introduit l'expression kityienne « Atchefêtedepaques » dans l'un des ses histoires.

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.


	9. Sale peste Rend moi le sac !

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie neuf : « Sale peste. Rend moi le sac ! » (Matteo to…ben vous verrez)

Haut-vent V.2, 28 avril, donc le lendemain de l'accident de Nibelheim :

Un jeune homme tenta de frapper à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de combat du Haut-Vent. C'était un beau matin, mais le soleil qui se levait avait quelque chose de triste. Peut être reflétait-il la tristesse de gens qui avait vu le massacre.

AVALANCHE et les autres avaient trouvés les rescapés du massacre : la plupart des habitants avaient pu se réfugier dans les montagnes. L'armée était enfin arrivée. Ce fut l'heure des bûchers. Cela avait duré toute la nuit. Par respect, les membres de Shin-ra et AVALANCHE participèrent à cela.

Le matin vint. Des pleurs résonnaient dans la ville. Le haut-Vent prit la direction de Wutai. Cloud voulait prévenir toutes les contrées à vive voix.

Dans ce matin plutôt calme, où les oiseaux s'étaient tut, une furie blonde semblait avoir prit pour cible le pauvre mannequin d'entraînement. Les coups d'épées allaient et venaient.

Pour la énième fois, le jeune homme refrappa. La furie blonde entendait parfaitement, mais n'avait pas le cœur à répondre.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Les coups redoublèrent. Toute la colère que la blonde avait emmagasinée les jours précédents se déferlait sur le mannequin qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Un main bloqua soudain son poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Laisse tomber, ça les fera pas revenir !

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, nous deux encore plus qu'eux. »

Lyly savait de quoi Matteo parlait. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans le vaisseau, Sephiroth était déjà là, il parlait à Cloud et Rufus. Ils avaient pu entendre un « C'est impossible que ce soit lui… » de la part de Cloud. Lyly et Matteo avait alors demander de qui les trois hommes parlaient, mais aucun ne répondit, s'en allant avec une excuse bidon.

Depuis, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant de quelque chose d'important.

Les coups de l'épée se firent de plus en plus vite, Lyly ayant enfin réussi à faire décrocher son poignet de la main de Matteo.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Lyly sentit le bras de son ami l'attrapa sous le cou. D'un geste, il la plaqua par terre, l'obligeant à lâcher son épée. Il se retrouva sur elle.

« Ca suffit j'ai dit ! répéta le châtain.

-Enlève-toi immédiatement de sur moi !

-Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée !

-LACHE MOI !

-Je dois utiliser la manière forte ?

-C'est pas déjà la manière forte là ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

-Lâche moi !

-Tu l'as cherché ! »

Lyly se demanda se qu'allait faire son ami. Il semblait en colère en tout cas. Ils étaient deux.

Il le vit se pencher sur elle, sur son visage. Elle comprit. Elle se calma nette, retenant la baffe qu'il mériterait pour plus tard.

« Efficace.

-Ne. T'avise.Jamais.de.faire. ? ponctua Lyly.

-Si tu t'énerves encore une fois, je le ferais._ -- ne pas lui dire que je l'ai déjà embrassée une fois…ne pas lui dire, si tu tiens à ta vie, mon p'tit Matteo…_

-Imbécile ! Crétin ! »

Matteo soupira, puis finalement se releva de sur la blonde. Cette dernière se leva à son tour, puis retomba à genoux. Matteo s'en étonna.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !

-Pourquoi tu es retombée ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, j'ai dit ! c'est rien !

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Je sais me lever seule.

-Je vois.

-La ferme. »

Lyly tenta de se relever. Elle retomba à nouveau. Matteo lui tendit sa main. Après un court silence, et pendant lequel Lyly croisa le regard du châtain qui commençait à s'inquiéter, elle refusa à nouveau et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle s'accrocha au mur le plus proche et prit la direction de la porte.

« Eh ! Tu vas où ?

-Faire une douche, j'ai le droit ?

-Ah ? Heu…ben oui…désolé. »

Matteo eut un petit rire enfantin, se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Il regarda l'épée que Lyly avait laissée sur le sol. Juste avant que son amie parte, il demanda :

« Elle s'appelle comment ton épée ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Non, c'était juste pour savoir.

-……

-désolé, tu peux aller faire ta douche.

-Altaïr.

-pardon ?

-C'est son nom.

-Ah okai…je comprends mieux les plumes d'aigles qui se trouve à son poignet.

-…et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ton fusil.

-Ah ! Draken.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non, j'aime juste les vieux jeux, c'est tout.

-Ah…Gard.

-Exact…je vois que je suis pas le seul à aimer les vieux jeux.

-Laisse mon épée là, j'irai la chercher tout à l'heure.

-Lyly ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Non…je trouvais que tu faisais de plus longue phrase avec moi. J'aime bien t'entendre. Tu es curieuse un peu aussi, je trouve.

-Crétin.

-Je sais ! »

Lyly soupira et s'en alla. Matteo sourit. Pour lui-même, il murmura.

« T'es vraiment adorable, Lyly »

Chambre de Lyly, quelques minutes plus tard :

Lyly arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle tomba par terre.

« Raaahh ! Mais c'est pas possible ces jambes qui répondent pas. Qu'est ce que j'ai ? »

Ce qu'elle avait, elle en avait pourtant la réponse. Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne se l'avouera.

Elle se releva, se déshabilla rapidement et coura dans sa salle de main.

Bientôt, elle sentit le long de son corps couler l'eau tiède. Elle se relaissa tomber.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi au moment où son ami s'était penché sur elle pour la « calmer », elle avait sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Du moins, chaude. Rouge, elle ne l'espérait pas. Ses membres tremblaient. Elle frappa du point l'un des côté de la douche.

« Crétin, crétin, crétin ! »

Elle maudit le jeune homme pendant de longues heures.

Haut-Vent, salle de pilotage :

« Cllooouuuuddyyyyy Dans combien de temps sera-t-on à Wutai ? demanda une flèche…heu…Aerith. (NDK : **se barre loin pour éviter les foudres de quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra.**)

-D'ici une demi journée, répondit calmement le blond avec des pics.

-Waiiihh on verra Papa ! s'exclama la ninja.

-Dis Cloud…tu penses vraiment…que c'est possible ? demanda soudain Aerith plus lentement, plus sérieuse.

-……je n'en sais rien…mais il semblerait que se soit la vérité…

-……

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va bien trouver le moyen d'arrêter tout ça.

-Oui. J'espère. »

La marchande de fleurs baissa la tête et lia ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et doucement elle murmura.

« Tu es la seule qui puisse l'arrêter… entends nous… »

« Entends nous. »

« …………………… »

Haut-vent, arrivée à Wutai :

« J'aime bien cette ville, remplie de couleur. »

Matteo, accompagnée de Lyly, était devant la belle ville rouge stylée japon médiéval. Cependant, il regrettait quelque chose.

« Pff…y a même pas la belle musique entraînante…

-Je veux bien admettre qu'on est dans le jeu, mais tu vois, je ne distingue aucun haut parleur pour diffuser ta musique.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. On pouvait toujours espérer. Alors ? Que fait-on pendant que nos chers amis vont parlementé avec le père de Yuffie ? Tourisme ?

-Tourisme.

-Ah ! Tiens prend ça au fait ! »

La blonde s'étonna et regarda son ami. Il avait depuis leur arrivée deux sacs dans les mains. Elle en reconnaissait l'un comme le sien, malgré quelques différences, mais elle n'avait osé rien dire.

Matteo le lui tendit. Après quelques instants, elle put examiner son contenu.

« …où…ils étaient ?

-j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais lorsqu'on est arrivé dans ce monde, je me suis retrouver avec deux sacs : le mien et le tien. Du coup, c'est Cloud qui les avait gardés puisqu'on avait hébergé chez lui. Il me les a rendu tout à l'heure.

-Mes rollers.

-Les miens aussi Ca te dit ? »

Pour la première fois, Matteo eut l'impression de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amie. Mais ce fut discret et court. Sans rien dire, la blonde sortit ses rollers de son sac et commença à les enfiler. Matteo fit de même.

Lorsque Lyly releva la tête vers le châtain, elle eut un doute.

« Dis moi, combien fait tu en hauteur avec tes rollers ?

-1m98 quand je les porte

-…ah oui…quand même.

-Et toi ? Tu mesures combien en temps normal ?

-C'est pour me ridiculiser ?

-Non.

-1m73.

-Bah c'est pas comme si tu faisais 1m60 ! Non, c'est plutôt bien ! (NDK : je vais commettre un meurtre…)

-……

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Joue le guide.

-C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit !

-Tant que tu ne me fais pas monter et descendre le mont Da Chao en roller.

-Oui, j'éviterai. »

Le châtain sourit à Lyly puis lui attrapa la main. Cette dernière n'eut rien le temps de dire que Matteo venait de l'entraîner vers les boutiques et bars. Ils étaient en route vers le Turtle's Paradise, lorsque Lyly reprit la parole.

« Ca faisait longtemps. _Enfin une dizaine de jours en fait…_

-Hum ?

-Rien. »

Matteo s'arrêta net. La blonde émit un petit « Kyaaa » avant de se prendre le jeune homme. Il la retint dans ses bras.

« Ca va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Non, c'est que j'aimerai te poser une question.

-Et tu as besoin de t'arrêter net devant moi ?

-Heu…bonne question. Enfin bref ! Tu fais du roller depuis longtemps ?

-…assez longtemps, oui.

- Et pourquoi du aime ça ?

-…….

-Allez, dis !

-Parce que c'est en faisant du roller que j'ai l'impression de glisser comme un oiseau.

-Tu aimes les oiseaux ?

-Oui.

-J'aurai du m'en douter, en fait…ton arme, Altaïr…c'est l'étoile de la constellation de l'aigle. Tu aimes aussi les étoiles.

-……

-Gagnééé ! Et les roses blanches aussi.

-…je…je suis allergique aux fleurs je t'ai dit.

-mouais…mouais…allez, viens »

Matteo reprit son allure, tenant toujours Lyly par la main. Il aimait bien ces moments, où il arrivait à découvrir un peu plus son amie, ses goûts et ses préférences. Et cela l'amusait de la voir se contredire parfois -les roses par exemple-.

Mais soudain, la main de son amie tira sur la sienne. Il dut la lâcher pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Il se retourna en même temps d'entendre le cri de son amie.

« Ahhhhh ! »

A peine retourné, que Matteo vit Lyly à terre. Elle était tombée ? Comment ? La réponse fut vite donnée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, court jusqu'aux épaules, sauf de grande mèche devant, tenait dans ses mains le sac de Lyly. Sac qui était, à l'origine, sur le dos de sa propriétaire. Le cerveau de Matteo ne fit qu'un tour.

« Hep ! La voleuse, rends nous ce sac et excuse-toi !

-pff… »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs partit en courant, emportant le sac avec elle. D'un geste, Matteo releva son amie, après un « Ca va ? Je reviens ! », et partit à la poursuite de la voleuse. Il maudissait Wutai d'être une ville de voleur en tout genre, que ce soit matéria ou affaire.

Le problème de Matteo, fut que la jeune femme courrait assez vite. Mais, l'avantage était que lui était en roller. Il l'avait presque rattrapé lorsque…

« Tu crois pouvoir me suivre ? pouffa la voleuse.

-oui, pourqqQUUUOOOIIII ! »

Devant lui venait de s'offrir un magnifique escalier. La brune le prit et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Matteo n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se tomba magnifiquement par terre après s'être prit la première marche sur les patins.

Avec un joli mal de crâne et de main, vu qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal à se réceptionner, le châtain releva la tête. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait en haut des marches, un sourire goguenard.

« Tu disais quoi ?

-Sale peste. Rend moi le sac !

-Pff…et tu crois que je me suis donnée tant de mal pour te le rendre ensuite ? Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir ! »

La voleuse disparut alors de la vision de Matteo et partit dans les ruelles. Le châtain se maudit de son incapacité.

Un bruit de roller qui s'arrête avec un dérapage arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et aperçut son amie blonde. Elle se pencha sur lui, l'air un peu inquiète.

« Ca va ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu à temps un escalier…

-Fais voir tes mains.

-Non, ça ira.

-Je me répète ?

-Heuuuuu…non… »

Matteo se releva et s'assit sur la première marche. Un peu gêné de s'être fait avoir si facilement et de n'avoir pas pu récupérer le sac, il tendit quand même ses mains.

Lyly les regarda. Elles étaient en sang. Matteo s'était prit un coin de marche, et de plus le béton était assez granuleux.

Doucement, Lyly prononça les mots de guérison, une main sur l'une de Matteo, et l'autre sur la poignée de son arme.

« Guéri ! »

Les blessures disparurent. Lyly répéta l'action pour l'autre main de Matteo. Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il était assez gêné se s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Lyly remarqua ce silence :

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-N…non ! C'est juste que…

-Hum ?

-Je suis désolé…

-De quoi ?

-Ben, de ne pas avoir pu rattraper ton sac.

-Pas grave, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien d'utile dedans…

-Mouais, mais c'est embêtant quand même…un vol…

-……

-……

-…m…mer…ci. »

Matteo releva la tête. Son amie s'était retournée, après avoir dit ce mot. Un mot qui était pour la première fois arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme depuis qu'il connaissait son amie. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui donner des remerciements jusqu'à présent, à qui que ce soit.

Doucement, il eut un sourire. Il se releva et tendrement, il prit Lylianna dans ses bras.

« C'est mignon de t'entendre dire un merci.

-Crétin. »

Mais Lyly n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'étreinte de Matteo. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle frissonna.

Après un moment, il la lâcha et reprit la main.

« Dis moi, à ton avis, les voleurs, ils éluent domicile au même endroit ?

-On peut toujours essayer… »

Matteo acquiesça et prit une autre ruelle avec Lyly. Une ruelle qui menait à la maison de Yuffie Kisaragi, du moins l'ancienne vu qu'elle vivait à la Shin-ra à présent avec les autres. L'idée de trouver quelqu'un dans la maison était assez peu sûre, mais autant essayer.

Un fois après avoir traversé un bon moment les quartiers de la ville, les deux ados retrouvèrent enfin la dite maison de la Ninja. Fermée, évidemment.

« On joue les espions ? plaisanta Matteo.

-Oui.

-Oo heeuuu tu blagues ?

-Non. »

D'un geste, Lyly décrocha ses rollers et les cacha derrière un pot de fleur. Elle fit un saut sur le toit, assez rapide en se rattrapant à une sorte de balcon. Rapidement, elle se redressa. Matteo en fut étonné.

« Tu tiens d'où cette agilité ?

-T'occupe. Viens ! »

Elle se pencha, et tendit sa main au châtain. Un peu désarmé devant une telle situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il attrapa la main de Lyly, puis s'aidant du mur, monta à son tour.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours.

-je suis une femme. »

Devant la réponse claire de son amie, Matteo n'osa rien rajouter. Elle évoluait à ses yeux très rapidement. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle était plus à l'aise. Avant, pour une chose minime, elle l'aurait giflé, interdit de dire ses pensées, surtout si cela était un mot gentil. Elle avait toujours cette défense. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il devait y avoir une raison.

Demander, ou ne pas demander.

« Lyly ? demanda le jeune homme tendit que son amie tentait d'ouvrir l'une des fenêtres avec le bout de son sabre.

-Hum ?

-J'aimerai savoir quelque chose…mais évidemment si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'obligerai pas.

-Essaie toujours, fais juste attention à tes joues si toutefois ce n'est pas correct.

-Eh bien…j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu te comportes sur la défense face à des hommes qui sont intéressés par les femmes, ou du moins ceux qui pensent un peu trop à voix haute. Je le sais que c'est par rapport à ce type d'homme, car tu es plutôt à l'aise avec les femmes, et les hommes qui se fiche totalement de ça, style Sephiroth. »

La lame de l'épée de Lyly grinça soudain sur la vitre. Elle avait dérapé. Instinctivement, Matteo ferma les yeux. Mais cette fois la gifle ne vint pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Lyly était en train de finir d'ouvrir la vitre. Ses mains tremblaient. Matteo regretta. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« Désolé…j'aurai pas du demander.

-…… »

Lyly se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans la vitre, car elle n'y arrivait pas à cause de ses tremblements. Sa peau se déchira au contact du verre. Matteo eut un vif sursaut.

« C'est ouvert, fit simplement Lyly avant de sauter à l'intérieur.

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Très bien. »

Matteo sauta à la suite de Lyly, faisant attention aux morceaux tranchants qui n'étaient pas tombés. C'était une pièce avec une grande cage en hauteur. La planque de Yuffie lorsque dans le jeu elle les enferme.

Lyly était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, lorsque son ami la rappela.

« Stop ! Tu as la jambe en sang.

-humph…guéri… »

La magie s'enroula autour de la jambe et guérit les entailles. Matteo rejoint Lyly, un peu en colère. Il allait la sermonner, lorsqu'une voix arriva à leurs oreilles.

« Raahhh je pari que c'est encore les chats de la voisine qui ont cassé quelque chose. Pas possible, ça ! Je rentre à peine du boulot, que je dois déjà réparé. »

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se formèrent. Matteo attrapa Lyly et l'obligea à se cacher avec lui dans un coin. Il reconnaissait la voix. La retrouver tenait du miracle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grandes mèches sur le devant venait d'arriver dans la pièce. La voleuse tenait encore dans ses mains le sac de Lyly. Drôle de boulot.

Cachés derrière l'une des statues, Matteo sortit de sa cachette, arme en main.

« Surprise.

-Mer. »

La voleuse fit immédiatement demi tour, mais le coup de feu qui tonna l'arrêta net.

« Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Ce n'était qu'une supposition, sachant que l'ex-propriétaire était aussi une voleuse.

-Oui, de matéria en plus…--

-Tu la connais ? s'étonna Matteo.

-Heeuuuuu…non ! Pas du tout j'ai forcé la porte en apprenant que la Ninja n'y vivait plus.

-Tu l'as connais pas, mais tu sais que c'est une Ninja ?

-Hhhheeuuuu non, c'est qu'on me l'a dit, c'est tout

-Tes « heuuuu » sont peu convainquant. Bref, pourquoi tu as volé le sac de mon amie ?

-Je…j'avais faim.

-Tu n'as pas d'argent pour te payer à manger ?

-Non…enfin si, mais non…je veux dire…pas la bonne monnaie. »

Matteo releva un sourcil. Lyly sortit à son tour de sa cachette. Elle venait de comprendre elle aussi. La jeune femme brune sursauta.

« Elle est là aussi ?

-Tu as dis…pas la bonne monnaie ? répéta Lyly.

-Non, mais laissez tomber. Bref, j'ai pas d'argent, j'ai faim, je suis pommé sur une île en espérant de pouvoir un jour rencontrer leurs héros, qui sont pas les bons d'ailleurs. J'en ai marre et personne ne me comprends.

-Hahaha c'est sûr qu'avec des Euros, tu n'iras pas bien loin dans un monde avec des Gils ! pouffa Matteo en baissant son arme.

-Oui c'est sûr………heuuu t'as bien dis des euros ? Tu connais ça d'où toi ?

-Bon, ben on est trois à venir de notre bonne vieille planète on dirait.

-QUOI ! Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde ? Vous êtes de la Terre ? »

Matteo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La brune sauta de joie.

« Waaiiiihhhh ! J'suis sauvéeee ! Katra et Kana m'avaient bien dit d'attendre encore !

-Tu les connais ? Tu es une Sous-Maître ? »

La fille stoppa nette sa danse de la victoire. Eux aussi en étaient-ils ? Finalement, après une courte révérence, elle s'expliqua :

« Je me nomme Minae, Sous-Maître de l'Ater depuis peu. Pas pour autant que je suis une méchante. »

Note de l'auteur :

Boooonnn voilà voici la 4ème Sous-Maître : une de l'Ater, mais comme elle le précise, elle n'est pas méchante. Je rappelle que Lunadia et Dark dans VDM l'étaient à cause d'un sort lancé par Katra. En réalité, ils sont tous gentils, mais il protège différente partie en tant que Sous-maître. Elle se nomme donc Minae. Ses cheveux arrivent un peu plus en haut du niveau des épaules sauf de mèche qui lui arrive en bas du bassin. (Ficart en cours)

Bon, elle est voleuse parce que notre chère monnaie n'est pas locale la bas.

Heuuu que dire de la partie ? Ah oui, la question de Matteo à Lyly sur le pourquoi de ses réactions…ben vous saurez la réponse plus tard

Allez, Atchefêtedepaque

Kity Mihina, tarée pro


	10. Pourrastu me pardonner un jour ?

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie dix : « _Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?_ »

Haut-vent V.2, 28 avril :

« Et zuuuttt j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient avec le père de Yuffie. »

Dans le Haut-Vent de notre groupe d'Ex-terroriste, Lyly, Matteo et Minae se tenaient dans la salle de pilotage.

La brune nouvellement acceptée dans l'équipe semblait aux anges. Elle sautait un peu partout. Lyly regretta sa tranquillité, et le fait de voir une folle débarquée, qui plus est ex-voleuse de son sac, ne l'enchantait guère. Mais bon, elle aussi était une Sous-Maître.

« Il ne reste qu'un Sous-maître…mouais….on a eu une chance incroyable de tomber sur toi, Minae. J'imagine même pas comment on va retrouver le dernier…, conclu Matteo.

-Tout est lié à Tout, rappela Lyly.

-Et puis de toute manière, Katra et Kana ne vont pas laissé un Sous-Maître tout seul ! fit remarquer Minae.

-Exact. »

Un courant d'air fit soudain sursauter la jeune brune, qui était âgé de 18ans.

« Je peux savoir ce que cette demoiselle fait ici ? fit une voix derrière Minae.

-Heuu… »

Minae se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un homme aux cheveux argent. Elle failli tomber dans les pommes.

« Ahh…Sephiroth !

-On se connaît ? s'étonna l'ex-général qui venait de se téléporter.

-Heu…bah…heeu…

-On te présente la 4ème Sous-Maître Sephiroth ! expliqua Matteo. Minae, je te présente Sephiroth, un Sous-Maître aussi.

-QUOI !

-De la lumière

-QUOI !

-Oui, je sais ça étonne beaucoup de monde, mais je veux dire, comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Une p'tit voleuse qui vivait dans la maison de Yuffie.

-Ah ok ! Qu'a-t-elle volé ?

-Mon sac…

-Je comprend Bref, c'est tant mieux ! Bienvenue avec nous !

-…Sephiroth…vivant…qui sourit…oh non, c'est trop pour moi là… »

Minae feignit de s'évanouir. L'ex-général se mit à rire, Matteo aussi. Lyly resta silencieuse. La brune avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. C'était joli. Elle avait de la chance de sourire ainsi. Lyly l'enviait.

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent soudain, ainsi que la question de Matteo lorsqu'ils étaient sur le toit.

La blonde porta sa main à la tête. Au même moment, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Rufus, et les autres arrivèrent.

« Quoi de nouveau ? demanda Cloud avant de voir Minae.

-4ème Sous-Maître trouvée

-Oh ! Enchanté, Mademoiselle… ?

-Minae _rohhhhh Cloud !_

-Bienvenue. Bon, pour Wutai, c'est prévenu. On va aller au Gold Saucer, au cas où car c'est plutôt animé.

-Okai, Boss !

-Bon, il est 20h30, on va aller manger, on reprend le vol après. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. A l'exception d'une personne. Matteo vit son amie blonde partir du côté des chambres. Il la rattrapa.

« Eh tu vas où ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Tu viens pas manger ?

-J'ai pas très faim.

-Mais…

-Je ne me répèterai pas. A plus. Demain sûrement. »

Matteo vit la blonde partir silencieuse. Il baissa les yeux. La voix clair de l'ex-voleuse arriva à lui.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-oui…

-Vous êtes ensembles, non ?

-Non…

-Mais tu voudrais, toi.

-Oui…

- ne t'inquiètes pas, elle changera au fil du temps, je pense. On ne peut quand même pas passer sa vie ainsi.

-Je l'espère. Je m'inquiète beaucoup tout de même.

-Je vous trouve étrangement près tout de même. Lorsque je vous ai vu, vous vous teniez la main. Si elle était aussi froide qu'elle en à l'air, elle l'aurait retiré.

-C'est pour ça que je la trouve mignonne.

-Allez, laisse On va manger ?

-Tu as un copain, toi ?

-Oui Mimi tout plein ! Il me manque beaucoup, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai retourner chez moi.

-Oui, je comprends »

Matteo suivit Minae vers les cuisines. Il jeta un dernier regard au couloir vide désormais.

« ………….. »

Soir, chambre de Lyly :

La porte s'ouvrit discrètement. Le grand rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. A travers l'une des fenêtres, il aperçut dans le noir son amie. Il s'approcha d'elle. Ses yeux clos elle dormait.

Doucement, il posa quelques gâteaux sur le bureau, puis sortit de la chambre, après un dernier regard vers elle.

Le jeune homme traversa le couloir et arriva dans sa propre chambre. Il soupira.

Après s'être allongé sur son lit, Matteo essaya de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment des réactions de Lyly. Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien mangé. Pourtant, elle faisait des progrès de sociabilité. Le merci qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait comblé le cœur. C'était peu pourtant, mais cela lui faisait plaisir. C'était comme si elle tentait de devenir plus chaleureuse envers lui. Ce n'était pas négligeable. Minea lui avait dit d'attendre. Il rêvait de la voir rire. Un rire sans retenue. Quand ce jour arriverait, il se promit de se déclarer.

« Vivement qu'il arrive ce jour. »

Il laissa Morphée prendre possession de lui.

Endroit inconnu, moment inconnu : (arg)

_J'ouvris doucement mes yeux. Je rêve ? Ou pas ? Peut importe, je me relève de là où je suis allongé. Une chambre. Toute mignonne. Une jeune fille est en train d'écrire une lettre sur le bureau qui se trouve près de moi._

_Cette jeune fille. Adorable._

_Des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent en dessous des épaules et des magnifiques yeux vert turquoise. Elle n'a pas plus de 12/13 ans. Lylianna._

_Je comprends que je suis dans les souvenirs de mon amie. Une espèce de fantôme sans doute car elle ne me voit pas alors que je suis juste en face. Bizarre._

_Soudain, j'aperçois une deuxième personne. Elle aussi blonde, mais plus âgée. Lyly, la vraie. Celle de maintenant. Elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi._

_« Ce que tu vas voir…est le pourquoi de mes réactions. Je n'arriverai peut être pas à tout voir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'aimerai comprendre quelque chose. J'ai demandé à Katra de nous y emmener cette nuit._

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Tu es là. »_

_Lyly attrape ma main. Elle tremble. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé._

_« Je t'en pris, reste près de moi…_

_-Promis. »_

_Je passe ma main sur son visage, doucement pour la rassurer._

_« Merci. »_

_C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Je souris._

_Devant mes yeux, la jeune Lyly continue à écrire. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Un homme. Il doit avoir dans les 40ans. La Lyly du passé relève sa tête vers lui, et lui sourit._

_« Bonjour Papa !_

_-Bonjour Lyly ! J'aurai besoin de toi._

_-Evidemment, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_-J'ai un paquet à donner à l'un de mes collègues de bureau, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Tu peux t'en occuper ?_

_-Pas de problème ! J'y vais tout de suite !_

_-Le paquet est sur la table du salon. »_

_Je la vois se lever, souriante. Elle attrape ses rollers et sort de la maison. La véritable Lyly et moi la suivons. Je remarque au passage que lorsque nous passons près du père de Lyly, sa main se crispe dans la mienne. J'ai peur de savoir._

_Nous voici dehors. La jeune Lyly tient un petit paquet dans ses mains. Elle a mis ses rollers et regarde l'adresse que son père avait indiquée sur le paquet._

_« Dépêche toi, si tu veux savoir. » me conseille Lyly._

_J'acquiesce et me mets à courir avec elle. Nous suivons la miss en roller. Elle s'amuse à faire des tours autour des arbres. Elle rit. Elle est si mignonne. Pourquoi a-t-elle changé ainsi. Elle semble pourtant très sociable._

_Finalement, après un bon bout de chemin, nous arrivons enfin devant un immeuble. La petite Lyly se déchausse et récupère ses chaussures qu'elle avait dans son sac._

_Elle s'en va à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Je veux la suivre, mais la vrai Lyly ne semble plus bouger. Je me retourne._

_« J'ai peur. »_

_Je comprends. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras._

_« C'est rien. On va rentrer, ce n'est pas grave._

_-Non. Je veux savoir quelque chose. »_

_Je soupire. Elle se détache et m'entraîne dans l'immeuble. On rattrape la jeune Lyly après quelques foulées rapides. Elle se trouve devant l'une des portes des appartements. Elle sonne. Un homme ouvre. Il doit avoir dans les 40ans lui aussi. Le problème, c'est qu'il a l'air bizarre. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a bu._

_La main de Lyly se resserre brusquement sur la mienne. Signal de problème._

_« Oui, la p'tite ? demande l'homme._

_-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre ce paquet !_

_-Ah. C'est toi._

_-Heu…comment ça moi ? Je croyais que mon père n'avait pas eu le temps de vous prévenir._

_-Je l'ai en même temps au téléphone, tu veux lui parler pour lui dire que tu es arrivée ?_

_-je veux bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas._

_-Entre. »_

_Non, n'entre pas. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je commence à tout comprendre._

_Mais la jeune Lyly entre dans l'appartement avec l'homme…la porte se referme brusquement derrière elle._

_Des cris, des coups, des vêtements déchirés. Je ferme les yeux. Lyly se blottit contre moi, en larme. _

_Je comprends sa peur des hommes. Elle a perdu toute dignité ce jour là._

_Des sanglots. Dans mes bras et de l'autre côté de la porte. Lyly tente de m'expliquer._

_« Je…cet homme m'a…_

_-C'est bon. Pas la peine de finir. Je… »_

_Je ne peux pas laisser faire cet homme. Mais je suis qu'un fantôme. Je vous en supplie, laissait moi arrêter cet homme. KATRA KANA ! LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE._

_« Nous t'autorisons. »_

_Une étrange impression me prend. Je m'efface pour réapparaître. Où est Lyly ? Elle n'est plus là._

_Quel idiot ! Je suis dans la réalité. Comment ? Qu'importe. Je dois faire quelque chose._

_D'un coup de pied, la porte vole. Cet homme sur Lyly. Je ne retiens pas mes coups. Je frappe. Je l'oblige à la lâcher, et à arrêter le supplice._

_Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouve inerte sur le sol. Par réflexe, j'enlève ma chemise. J'entends les gémissements de la jeune fille derrière moi. Je me retourne, évite de la regarder, et lui tend ma chemise._

_« Attrape ça, on s'en va. »_

_Timidement, elle prend ma chemise et l'enfile. La pauvre. A peine 13 ans et subir une telle chose. J'attrape son sac par terre, là où il y a ses rollers. On n'a pas le temps pour prendre ses autres vêtements, de toute manière les ¾ sont déchirés._

_« Qui…qui êtes vous ?_

_-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ca va ?_

_-Non…_

_-Pardon. J'ai pas pu empêcher ça. Tu vas pouvoir te lever ? »_

_Elle ne me répond pas. Emmitouflée dans ma chemise, elle tente de se redresser. Elle fait un pas. Elle retombe par terre. Je réagis. C'est la même chose qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour avec la vrai Lyly. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?_

_Je l'attrape et l'allonge dans mes bras. Son sac sur le dos, on sort. _

_Je dévale les escaliers avec rapidité. Bientôt on se retrouve dehors. Je cours. Je reprends le chemin inverse. Au bout d'un moment, je ralentis ma course. Un banc, je la dépose dessus. Ca à l'air d'être le matin, donc pas beaucoup de monde dans le coin. C'est mieux. _

_A peine reposée sur le banc, je vois Lyly se recroqueviller. Elle a peur de moi. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, en essayant de ne pas lui faire peur._

_« Pardon. Pardon. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?_

_-…vous…êtes qui ?_

_-Quelqu'un qui veut te protéger._

_-M…merci. Qui que vous soyez, merci ! »_

_Devant mes yeux, la petite Lyly fond en larme. Comment peut-elle me remercier, alors que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher ce qu'il s'était passé._

_Lyly. Pardon, pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Tout ce que j'ai fait._

_« Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi maintenant, Lyly._

_-Vous connaissez mon nom ?_

_-…heu…je te l'ai dit : Dis-toi que je suis…ton ange gardien._

_-Je veux rentrer._

_-je vais te raccompagner. »_

_Je la prends par la main. Elle peut me suivre cette fois, elle arrive à tenir sur ses jambes. Je prends le chemin de chez elle. Je la sens caché derrière moi, comme pour se protéger des gens._

_Finalement, on arrive devant son appartement. Elle me regarde._

_« Ca ira maintenant. Merci._

_-Fais bien attention à toi, Lyly. Et surtout ne garde pas ce qui vient de se passer pour toi. Tu dois dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Cet homme ne peut pas resté impuni._

_-O…oui. »_

_Elle me tire soudain la main, pour que je me baisse. Elle entoure mon cou des ses bras, comme pour me remercier. Elle m'embrasse sur ma joue. Je rougis. _

_Elle me relâche et fait face à sa porte. Un petit signe de main pour dire en revoir. Elle rentre. Je ferme les yeux. Je disparais. Je réapparais. Je suis de nouveau en « mode rêve »._

_Lyly, la vraie, elle est là. Je baisse la tête. J'entends sa voir résonner._

_« Non ! NE LA LAISSE PAS ! »_

_Je relève ma tête, étonné. La porte est entrouverte. Je ne comprends pas Lyly. Je cours dans la maison. Même si je ne suis de nouveau un fantôme, je veux savoir. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal en la laissant ?_

_Lyly…la petite…elle est en face de son père. Ce dernier à un téléphone à la main, l'air en colère._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-l'homme…il… »_

_J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfait. Son père vient de la frapper. Elle tombe par terre. _

_« TU Y RETOURNES ! CET HOMME A PAYE POUR QUE TU Y AILLES ! _

_-N…non ! »_

_Des coups, des blessures. Bon sang, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Lyly, pardon ! _

_Je la vois tomber évanouie sur le sol. Son père reprend le combiné du téléphone._

_« Oui, je te la ramène…que… ? »_

_Des hommes viennent d'entrer soudainement dans la maison. La police. Comment ? Ils arrêtent le père._

_L'un des hommes s'approche du corps évanoui de Lyly._

_« On est arrivé à temps. Heureusement que cet homme a appelé pour prévenir._

_-Il s'est dit s'appeler comment déjà ?_

_-Katra. Drôle de nom. »_

_Je respire. Katra. Bon sang…il est intervenu. Merci. Je doute que si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu revenir dans la réalité une deuxième fois._

_Tout s'efface. On change d'endroit. Un endroit blanc. L'hôpital. La petite Lyly est allongée dans son lit. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. J'entends les voix derrière la porte de la chambre._

_« Non, monsieur, elle refuse de voir tout homme. _

_-Je suis juste un livreur._

_-D'accord, mais pas pour longtemps. »_

_La porte s'ouvre. Une infirmière entre et à côté d'elle se trouve…Kana ? Habillé en livreur, il tient quelque chose dans ses mains. Un bouquet de rose blanche._

_Doucement, il s'approche de Lyly et lui tend le bouquet._

_« Quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous offrir cela. Il m'a dit aussi que vous aviez une chemise qui lui appartenait, mais qu'il vous la laissait. »_

_Je souris. Merci à vous deux, Kana et Katra._

_Je tourne la tête. Lyly la vraie, est à mes côtés. Le visage ébahi, elle regarde la scène. Son double jeune accepte les fleurs. Kana s'en va._

_La vraie Lyly tombe soudain par terre. Je me précipite pour voir son état, mais tout disparaît autour de moi._

Haut-Vent, chambre de Matteo :

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête.

« Lylianna… »

D'un geste, il se releva. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa chemise.

« _Evidemment._ »

Se maudissant, Matteo fila dans le couloir. Direction celle de Lyly. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'y trouva personne. Il commença à paniquer. Où pouvait-elle bien aller ?

« Prendre l'air ! Elle est peut être sur la nacelle. »

Le jeune homme traça dans le Haut-Vent. Il commençait à le connaître maintenant qu'il y avait passé quelques jours.

La porte de la nacelle s'ouvrit. Essoufflé, Matteo s'arrêta. Des pleures.

« Lyly. »

Doucement, il scruta l'endroit. Par terre, la tête dans les genoux, une petite forme blonde était blottit contre la barrière. Tremblant, Matteo tenta de s'approcher. Il se mit à genoux juste près d'elle.

« Pardon. »

Il voulut relever le visage de son amie, mais celle-ci chassa sa main d'un coup de coude. Matteo eut un pincement au cœur. Tout était de sa faute. Il baissa la tête.

Une main tremblante se posa sur son visage. Il releva les yeux. Lyly le regardait. De ses yeux, coulaient de douces larmes.

« Merci…Matteo…

-Comment peux-tu me remercier alors que…je n'ai rien pu faire ?

-Crétin. »

Un peu étonné de la réponse, Matteo tenta de comprendre la réaction. Mais la main de Lyly tira sur ses épaules, pour le faire venir à elle. Tout comme lors du « rêve », Lyly se blottit contre son cou puis l'embrasse sur la joue. Matteo fut heureux qu'il fasse nuit, car ainsi son amie ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était à nouveau rouge.

« Je me suis toujours demandé qui était cet homme…je ne me rappelais plus de son visage. Maintenant je sais.

-Merci…de m'avoir expliqué.

-Crétin ! » répéta Lyly en frappant doucement le sommet de la tête de Matteo.

Il lui sourit.

« Tu viens boire un verre d'eau avec moi ?

-Du lait !

-Hein ?

-J'aime le lait.

-Je ne savais pas Alors deux verres de laits ! »

Matteo attrapa son amie par la main, et l'emmena en souriant vers l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Note de l'auteur :

Voiiiillàà ce chapitre avait pour but d'expliquer les réactions de Lyly. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, hormis que Lyly sera plus gentille avec Matteo dorénavant.

Pour la suite, et bien sachez que vous êtes tout prêt de savoir qui est l'homme (faut bien que je le dise un jour uu) Allez, atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.


	11. Tu as vu ce que c’était ce monstre ?

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Katra et Kana et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie onze : «Tu as vu ce que c'était ce monstre ?»

Gold Saucer, lendemain :

Le soleil reflétait sur les parties métalliques du grand parc d'attraction situé dans le grand désert. Les gens commençaient à avoir vent de l'attaque de Nibelheim, et cela inquiétait de plus en plus de monde. Des pleurs, certes, mais aussi des doutes vis-à-vis la Shin-ra.

Dans ce grand bâtiment, une jeune femme râlait :

« Mais mince ! Qu'est ce que l'on fou ici ? s'énerva la blonde tandis que tout le monde rentrait dans le parc.

-C'est un endroit rempli de monde, donc une bonne cible pour l'autre fou ! rappela Matteo.

-……

-T'aimes pas les parcs d'attraction, c'est ça ?

-C'est pas ça…c'est que…on a autre chose à faire non ?

-Non.

-Matteo, puisque Lyly ne veut pas aller faire un tour, pourquoi ne pas m'y accompagner ? demanda Minae.

-……

-Heu… ben….

-Cooool merci ! »

La blonde vit son ami se faire entraîner par l'ex-voleuse. Elle tourna la tête, peu contente. Cependant, elle préféra ne rien dire. Ils étaient dans la salle principale du Gold Saucer. Une nouvelle fois, Cloud et les autres étaient parti faire leur boulot. La seule personne qui était restée, et le Sous-Maître de la porte blanche aux cheveux argentés.

Lorsque Lyly croisa son regard outremer, voyant que ce dernier comprenait, elle s'énerva.

« Quoi !

-Rien…vous me faites rire.

-……

-Tu connais cet endroit ?

-Oui.

-Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds pendant ces deux ans, tu m'accompagnes ? »

La blonde eut vite fait de comprendre Sephiroth. Elle allait agir de la même façon que Minae. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ?

Elle partit donc en compagnie (charmante) vers le wonder Square, là où il y a toutes les sortes de jeux.

Dans le gold saucer, 29 avril :

La brune tenait fermement Matteo par le bras, et faisait le tour des stands. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le châtain osa parler.

« Bon…de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Tu es perspicace.

-Réaliste : tu as un copain. Tu ne m'as pas tiré ici pour rien.

-Ouaip. Je voulais effectivement te parler.

-pourquoi pas devant les deux autres ?

-Parce que c'est personnel.

-…je t'écoute. »

Minae prit une inspiration et commença.

« Lyly…, commença-t-elle.

-Laisse Lyly en dehors de tout s'il te plait.

-Laisse moi finir. Katra et Kana m'on prévenu d'un truc.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lyly est…

-Oui, la fille « princesse » de la prophétie.

-Non ! Enfin oui, mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Lyly…est… »

Wonder Square, au même moment :

Lylianna s'entraînait à faire quelques paniers, lorsqu'elle éternua soudain.

« Tu es enrhumée ? s'étonna l'ex-général.

-Ben…non…

-Quelqu'un parle de toi alors.

-C'est quoi ce truc stupide ?

-Une tradition Wutaienne.

-Ah…ok.

-Tu es plus sociable, j'ai l'impression. Du moins, tu l'es plus avec moi qu'avec les autres.

-j'ai rien à craindre avec toi au moins.

-Je comprend pas, là.

-Rien. Laisse. Moi je me comprends.

-Décidément, tu es comme elle.

-Kity ? demanda machinalement Lyly.

-Oui. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle non plus.

-…parle moi d'elle. Et aussi des deux autres.

-Si tu veux. Kity était un peu plus âgée que toi je pense. Elle…m'a fait la promesse elle aussi, de me battre en combat singulier. Elle était toujours joyeuse, prête à tout. Elle passait son temps à être blessé en voulant sauver les autres. Stupide…pourtant, elle m'a mis la vérité devant les yeux…mon passé…mes parents…et puis, ses raisonnements m'ont remis en questions. J'ai changé de ce fait.

-Hum…et les deux autres ?

-Keyli Loire était quelqu'un d'assez timide dans son genre. Il aimait Kity, on le savait dès le premier coup d'œil. Je suppose qu'ils se sont mis ensemble après tout ça, car je sais que Kity l'aimait aussi. Il était parfois bizarre, mais bon.

-Et le dernier ?

-Vinnie était un peu du style de Rufus. C'était l'ami d'enfance de Kity, et il s'entendait très bien avec elle. Il aimait taquiner Keyli justement à cause de ça. Toujours en train de blaguer, on le voyait jamais triste.

-Mouais…des tarés quoi.

-Si tu vois ça comme ça. »

Lyly marqua quelques paniers, écoutant Sephiroth. Puis ce dernier pensa qu'il était temps de parler plus « sérieusement ».

« Matteo est plutôt gentil, non ?

-Hum…

-Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de t'entendre parler comme tu le fais avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Ce n'est pas toujours bien de tout vouloir faire seul. Il faut que tu saches t'appuyer sur les épaules des autres.

-J'y penserai. On va chercher les deux autres ?

-Si tu veux. »

La blonde acquiesça et partit la première. Sephiroth la suivit et vit que la jeune fille regardait bien trop le sol. Une femme arriva au même moment vers elle.

« Lyly, attent… »

Mais les deux femmes venaient de se percuter avant que Sephiroth eut le temps de finir sa phrase.

« …tion… »

Lyly releva la tête, un peu en colère. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand la femme qui lui faisait face l'attrapa par le col pour la soulever de quelques centimètres.

« Ehhh la p'tite ! Tu fais gaffe quand tu marches ! s'énerva la femme.

-…a…ah… »

La jeune fille commençait à étrangler, et la femme, une très grande femme aux longs cheveux châtains, la levait de plus en plus. Ce fut Sephiroth qui arrêta tout en séparant les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ca suffit. Elle s'excuse.

-Sephiroth ? » demanda alors la grande.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers elle, pendant que Lyly reprenait son souffle.

« C'est moi.

-Très bien je te cherchais.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Saïna...sous-Maître de l'Ater. Un homme nommé Katra m'a dit de te chercher ici, avec les 3 autres Sous-maître. »

Dans le bureau de Dio, même moment :

Cloud, Rufus et les autres se tenaient devant le patron du grand parc d'attraction. Ils avaient expliqué simplement, inutile d'alarmer le monde.

« Hum…demain, je vais renforcer la sécurité. Pour ce soir, je vais juste vous demander de dormir ici, au cas où. Vous allez voir d'autres endroits ensuite ? demanda Dio.

-Oui, on compte aller à Junon, puis le village de la neige ! expliqua Cloud.

-Hum…très bien. Je vous offre les chambres pour ce soir alors.

-Merci. »

Soir, dans l'hôtel :

« …

-… »

Les deux jeunes femmes, l'une grande comme une asperge, l'autre de taille moyenne, se faisait face, le regard furieux.

En effet, ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'aimait. C'est ainsi qu'une atmosphère pesante entre Saïna et Lyly s'était formée. A vrai dire, entre une antipathique, et une personne qui dit tout ce qu'elle pense et au sale caractère, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles se connaissaient, cela ne faisait pas bon ménage.

De son côté, Matteo regardait la scène, assit sur un fauteuil. Les regards noirs étaient réguliers entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« _-- ça va pas être triste…quelle équipe on fait…_ »

Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le souci principal du jeune homme. En effet, ce que lui avait dit quelques heures avant Minae l'avait cloué sur place. Il devait rester près de son amie quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Matteo leva la tête. C'était son amie blonde qui venait de parler. Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter Saïna.

Cependant, si ce qu'avait dit Minae était vrai, il ne devait pas laisser Lyly sous surveillance.

« Attend, je viens avec toi.

-Je peux trouver ma chambre seule ! » répliqua durement la jeune femme.

Matteo baissa les yeux. Evidemment. Cela aurait été trop simple. Son amie s'en alla seule. Le châtain croisa le regard de Minae. Elle aussi baissait les yeux.

« Eh ben…bon, je vais me coucher moi aussi… »

La châtain grimpa les escaliers à son tour quatre à quatre.

Nuit, à peu près deux heures du mat' :

« hum…tu dors ? »

Lyly battit des paupières, se réveillant du petit somme qu'elle venait de faire. Comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire réveillée par un idiot de premier, elle leva son oreiller pour le frapper.

« Dégage, crétin de Matteo ! »

L'oreiller traversa l'endroit pour atteindre son ami.

Son ami ?

Le cœur de Lyly s'arrêta net.

Dans l'ombre de la chambre, deux yeux rouges luisaient…

Non loin de là, chambre de Matteo :

« IIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

La châtain se réveilla en sursaut. Un cri venait de lui claquer les tympans, lui qui dormait si bien. Il fallut quelques temps à Matteo pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réelement.

« …LYLY ! »

Il se releva du lit où il s'était endormi, attrapa ses affaires et coura dans la pièce voisine, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Deux yeux verts implorants lui firent d'abord face…puis la lame d'épée qui se trouvait en dessous du cou de cette personne…puis les deux yeux rouges.

Lylianna était captive de cet homme à la capuche. Ce dernier était plutôt heureux.

« Un problème ?

-…lâche…LACHE LYLIANNA !

-Et que me proposes-tu en échange ? »

Matteo sentit son sang se glacer. La manière dont l'homme parlait. Ces gestes, ces mouvements. Tout l'horrifiait. Et Lyly était dans ses bras, impuissante.

Le châtain donna alors une réponse sans réfléchir.

« Moi. »

La longue lame de l'épée vibra un peu. C'était une lame noire…noire comme les ténèbres.

« Toi…très bien…ce serait un excellent échange en temps normal, mais…c'est elle qui m'intéresse.

-POURQUOI ! »

Matteo savait bien. C'était ce que Minae lui avait dit. « Lylianna est la cible numéro un de cet homme. Surveille la bien. » Surveiller bien…avec une fille comme ça, ce n'est pas facile. Le jeune homme rageait de son impuissance.

« pourquoi ? répéta l'homme à la capuche avec un sourire. Mais c'est tout simple…

-Parce qu'elle est…, commença le châtain.

-non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la « princesse » de la légende…parce qu'elle contient en elle quelque chose que je veux détruite.

-Qu…quoi ? s'étonna Lyly.

-Je t'expliquerai ça dans un endroit plus calme, jolie jeune fille. Et maintenant que la fête commence. »

Avec une ombre noire, l'homme à la capuche disparut de la pièce, s'engouffrant avec Lyly dans les ténèbres. Le sang de Matteo palpita.

Au même moment, des cris s'éveillèrent de part et autres de l'hôtel. Il en était de même dans toutes les attractions. Les cris se firent de plus en plus présent.

« Qu…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La réponse fut vite donnée lorsqu'un étrange squelette entra dans la chambre.

« ET MERDE ! »

Une balle se logea dans le crâne du mort vivant qui retourna instantanément dans son tombeau. Le jeune homme aux pics se précipita dehors. Le chaos régnait. Les AVALANCHEiens étaient déjà sortis, armés. Sephiroth, Minae et Saïna rejoignirent Matteo rapidement.

« Où est…, commença l'ex-général.

-A ton avis ! »

Matteo jeta un tel regard que l'argenté ne répliqua pas. Il baissa la tête. Au même moment, un hurlement, ressemblant à celui d'un chien traversa le Gold Saucer.

« Qu'est ce que…

-Bon sang ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! ordonna Sephiroth. Minae, Saïna, Matteo et Cloud, vous me suivez.

-Je…

-Tu m'écoutes pour une fois, Strife ! »

Sephiroth clôt la discussion. Tout le monde le suivit dehors. Le hurlement continuait.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? répéta Matteo.

-Un animal qui hurle à mort…, soupira Cloud.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Lylianna s'est faite enlevée par l'homme ? demanda inutilement l'argenté.

-…oui…

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de doute possible. Suivez moi. »

Le groupe traversa plusieurs bâtiments, pour enfin arriver au beau milieu du jardin « fantôme » de l'hôtel. Un endroit à l'air libre. D'ici, un étrange spectacle s'ouvrit aux yeux de Matteo. Une ombre noire, au plus haut des parties du Gold Saucer, hurlait comme…comme…

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Un animal qui hurle à mort. Un monstre noir.

-Tu veux dire… »

A vrai dire, le hurlement venait de cesser. Le « monstre noir » venait de disparaître. A la place, une armée de squelettes venait d'apparaître autour du petit groupe de Sous-Maître. Cloud sortit son épée à son tour, sur ses gardes.

« Hep…Matteo, tu voulais pas savoir ce que c'était ? demanda le blond.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Le monstre noir, l'homme à la capuche…tu sais…avant, il était pas comme ça…

-Hein ?

-Tu as vu ce que c'était ce monstre ? demanda Cloud.

-Pas assez d'instinctivement. »

L'ex-Soldat eut un sourire un peu fou à vrai dire. Lui-même, il n'y croyait pas. Parmi cette foule d'ennemi mort vivant, les yeux rouges flamboyants venaient de refaire leur apparition. L'homme tenait toujours Lyly sous sa lame…

« Une lame noire…, répéta Cloud pour lui-même.

-Un doux animal devenu si méchant…, continua Sephiroth.

-Cela faisait longtemps…Cloud Strife…, siffla l'homme encapuchonné avec un sourire.

-Pas si longtemps que ça finalement…, plaisanta le blond.

-Non, pas du tout même…, renchérit l'argenté.

-Vous êtes bien mauvaises langues…moi qui ne vous ai pas vu depuis des années… »

Cloud éclata d'un rire forcé. Matteo, sur le côté, ne comprenait rien.

« Tu t'es planté de camp cette fois, mon garçon…

-Je doute que « mon garçon » soit adapté au sujet dont tu traites, Cloud… »

La lame noire frôla le blondinet. Ce dernier se raidit. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'avoir provoqué était une mauvaise idée. Cet homme…il enleva d'un geste sa cape. Matteo pu voir son visage. Ce visage…comment avait-il pu l'oublier…ce n'était cependant pas croyable. Un homme aux cheveux bruns…aux yeux rouges…non…c'était impossible.

Sephiroth siffla un nom, qui fit hurler, alors qu'autrefois, ce nom semblait faire rougir la lune.

« …Keyli Loire… »

Dans le noir de la nuit, à la lune plein, un loup hurla de douleur. Un loup autrefois blanc et désormais devenu noir comme son cœur. Un nom qui avait autrefois enflammé un joli cœur, qui l'avait emmener ailleurs. Un cœur devenu noir désormais. Noir comme le loup qu'il portait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, au regard si apaisant autrefois et aux magnifiques yeux verts, cet homme qui avait toujours été respecté, c'était lui qui désormais leur faisait face, tenant Lylianna au bout de sa lame noire. Sa lame « Darkia », telle était son nom. Un nom qui allait faire couler le sang de nombreux innocents.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, inutile que je m'attarde, je vais me faire tuer….**se barre très loin**

Me regardez pas comme ça, c'était prévu depuis le départ mwahahahahaha

Pourquoi ? wait & see


	12. Ouvre bien tes oreilles, la gamine

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie douze : «Ouvre bien tes oreilles, la gamine.»

La lame noire frôlait le coup de l'ange blonde. Lyly sentait le frottement régulier de l'épée qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. De plus, ce qu'elle venait de voir, et d'entendre, la déstabilisait. Keyli Loire. L'homme considéré comme un héros. Elle venait de le voir, peu avant, se transformer en un immense loup noir. Mais le problème n'était pas de savoir « comment » ni « pourquoi » mais plutôt « comment vivre ». Vivre, oui, car s'était à l'instant tout ce qui comptait pour la jeune femme. Son cœur battait fort, son pou était insoutenable. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas mourir, elle qui l'avait souhaité dans ses pires moments passer ? Parce qu'elle avait encore des choses à faire peut être…à dire surtout.

Le même balancement régulier sur son cou. Le sang commençait à couler, aux endroits les plus irrités. Le sang qui coulait. Ses couleurs disparaissaient en même temps. Ce fut la voix de Matteo qui lui rappela de ne pas s'évanouir.

« LYLY ! »

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme qui la tenait captive. Une seule phrase arriva à s'aligner…un seul mot à vrai dire.

« …pourquoi ? »

Les yeux rouges, autrefois d'un vert éclatant, narguèrent ceux de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi je suis ainsi ? Et bien, je vais te raconter…avant de te tuer.

-Vous…avez sauvé le monde, alors…pourquoi ?

-Je vais gaspiller ma salive, mais bon. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu me connais, mais…

-Tu…ne viens pas de la Terre. »

Keyli regarda la blonde. Un regard de dégoût se forma sur son visage. Un instant, Lyly crut voir un vert turquoise apparaître dans ses yeux, mais le rouge domina à nouveau. La lame siffla près du bras de la jeune fille.

« En effet, je ne viens pas de la Terre. Je viens d'un monde presque identique à celui-ci. J'ai toujours vu mon frère et mes parents dans cette fichue télévision. Loire. Pourquoi mon nom est-il celui-ci ! Si seulement je n'étais pas né de ce jeu !

-Jeu ? s'étonna la voix de Sephiroth.

-Oui, jeu ! Un simple jeu. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ce monde…

-TAIS-TOI ! s'écria Lyly en voyant le sang ruisseler sur son bras.

-FERME LA ! TU N'AS RIEN A ME DICTER ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La blonde sentit à nouveau l'épée lui arracher la peau. Elle se retint de crier. Sephiroth prit la relève.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ? OU EST KITY !

-A TON AVIS, GENERAL STUPIDE !

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Elle…elle…

-QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE ! »

Pourtant Sephiroth savait bien où se trouvait la jeune fille, autrefois « sauveuse » de cette planète. Vu l'état de Keyli, la réponse était plutôt facile. Mais dramatique.

Cependant, quelle était la chose la plus dramatique ? Kity…ou Lyly qui perdait ses couleurs. Ca, Matteo le voyait. Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

'Libère moi.'

Matteo sursauta, dès qu'il entendit cette étrange voix. Une voix qui lui venait du cœur. Qui ?

'Vite. Laisse tes sentiments prendre le dessus.'

Le châtain ne se fit pas prier. Qu'importe était cette voix, Lyly était en danger. Il fit ressentir à son corps toute la peur…corps qu'il abandonna, s'évanouissant soudain. Ce qu'il se passait, il n'en avait guère d'idée. Cependant un mot résonnait dans sa tête.

« Mon nom est Lupi. Je suis toi. Comme j'étais lui… »

Endroit inconnu, moment inconnu :

_Quel étrange rêve…que c'est-il passé ? Lyly va-t-elle bien ?_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Drôle de rêve. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés…assise dans un petit jardin clos. D'adorables yeux bleus, et ces longs cheveux ors tout bouclés. C'est si mignon. Son age ? Une dizaine d'année tout au plus. Elle joue…puis elle me regarde. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas me voir…qui est-elle ?_

_« Qui êtes vous ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire._

_-Tu me vois ?_

_-Oui. C'est pas normal._

_-Je ne crois pas._

_-Tu es…un fantôme ?_

_-Heu…pas vraim-… »_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Elle doit avoir une peur bleue des fantômes, car elle se met à crier. Des gens arrivent dans le jardin, une mère, et un père. La gamine pleure._

_« Maammmannn il y a un homme dans le jarrddiiiinnnnnnn. »_

_La mère regarde là où indique la jeune fille. Moi. Je veux fuir, mais quelque chose m'interpelle._

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ma chérie ? Il n'y a personne._

_-Mais sii ! juste làà ! »_

_La gamine aux bouclettes m'attrape par le bras._

_« Iciii ! maman, tu ne le vois pas ?_

_-Ca suffit ! Arrête de mentir ! Je t'ai déjà que c'était mal de raconter des histoires. »_

_Ouf. C'est méchant, mais je suis rassuré que personne ne la croit. La pauvre, elle se fait gronder par ma faute._

_Mais…comment m'a-t-elle vue ? _

_Le paysage change peu à peu. Il laisse apparaître une salle d'entraînement de tir. Deux personnes font face aux cibles. Je ne distingue que leurs dos. Une voix s'élève…qui me semble familière :_

_« Si t'es prête, tire ! »_

_L'autre, une adolescente aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux verts émeraude, appuie sur la gâchette. Trois coups de feu déchirent le silence et me surprennent. Puis, avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'adolescente se retourne ensuite vers le plus grand à ses côtés._

_« J'ai encore fait mouche. Alors que penses-tu de ton élève ?_

_- Je pense que ton prof doit être excellent. Ne dis t'on pas que la réussite d'un élève dépend de son prof. »_

_Je n'en reviens pas : L'instructeur de cette jeune fille est Reno des Turks. Cela explique le costard qu'ils portent tous les deux._

_Reno ébouriffe les cheveux de son élève avec un sourire avant de commencer à partir :_

_« Fini le barillet puis on ira se débiliser devant la télé... »_

_La jeune fille fait une moue boudeuse avant de tirer les trois dernières balles de l'arme qui arrivent au centre de la cible sans aucun problème. Puis elle remet ses cheveux en place et se retourne à son tour pour sortir. Soudain elle se stoppe net en me faisant face. Puis elle regarde sur ma droite. Moi aussi. Lyly est là. Je me demande depuis combien de temps. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs semble me dévisager, ainsi que Lyly, ce qui me met très mal à l'aise ne sachant pas si elle me voit ou non._

_Plongés dans une transe, nous sursautons tous les deux en entendant la voix de Reno qui appelle la jeune fille du couloir. Elle secoue la tête puis passe à côté de moi et de mon amie non sans s'arrêter à mon niveau pour encore nous regarder un instant avant de disparaître à son tour._

_Je relâche enfin ma respiration que j'avais retenu jusqu'à lors, avant de se sentir aspirer hors de ce "rêve"..._

'_Jeune homme ?'_

_Hum ?_

'_Prends soin d'elle. Je t'en pris ! Ne la quitte pas.'_

_Qui êtes vous ?_

'_Pardonne moi…mais tout ce qu'il s'est passé, n'était que le commencement. Dis à Lylianna de me retrouver dans la rivière de la vie. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.'_

_Kity. Tu es Kity, c'est ça !_

'_Oui…je suis Kity Mihina, une jeune fille morte et qui a causé la folie d'un homme…du moins, de ce qui le manipule.'_

Matteo rouvrit ses yeux. La voix résonnait encore dans son crâne.

« -- Vive le réveil. A croire que j'ai bu, ça donnerait la même chose…

-Et bien, tu as dormis longtemps, Matteo ! »

Le châtain sursauta, remarquant enfin la personne qui était penchée sur lui, une éponge dans une main, une bassine dans l'autre. Elle semblait s'être réveillée il y a peu.

« Lyly… »

Matteo se laissa tomber en arrière, rassuré. Que s'était-il passé ? La blonde était devant ses yeux, l'air inquiète en plus. Et quand à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, c'était tout simplement la chambre du jeune homme. Ils avaient donc quittés le Gold Saucer ? Oui, mais Keyli ? Et toute l'armée ?

« Tu es encore faible. Katra m'a pourtant assurée que cela ne touchait pas autant la personne d'habitude.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Un petit non de la tête fit soupirer la jeune femme. Elle passa l'éponge sur le front de Matteo, puis commença à expliquer.

« Tu te souviens, j'étais sous l'épée de cet homme, Keyli Loire.

-Oui…je me souviens.

-Il…s'est passé une chose étrange. Kana et Katra m'ont expliqué ensuite.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu es devenu…un loup.

-Quoi ? »

Matteo voulut se relever, étonné d'une telle révélation. Lyly le fit rallonger sur son lit d'un geste.

« Couché.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire !

-Je viens de dire que tu t'étais transformé en loup qui parle et qui a d'étrange pouvoir. Bizarrement, Keyli est parti, dès que ce loup m'avait mi hors de danger. C'était un loup blanc. Celui de Keyli est noir. Je me demande bien pourquoi…Katra et Kana m'ont dit qu'ils m'expliqueraient dès ton réveil. Mais par contre, ils m'ont dit qu'en tant que Sous-Maître, nous avions des animaux que l'on pouvait appeler.

-…….

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, je suis époustouflé pour trois choses.

-Pardon ?

-La première, c'est qu'on est bien bizarre. La deuxième, parce que tu as veillé sur moi jusqu'à mon réveil. La troisième parce que tu viens de dire la plus longue phrase de ta vie en ma présence. »

Matteo comprit la grave erreur qu'il venait de faire lorsque la bassine d'eau se déversa sur lui. Lyly le regarda avec un regard noir.

« -- j'ai rien dit…

-Crétin. »

Matteo secoua sa tête comme un chien trempé. Lyly se reprit alors toute l'eau.

« Ehh !

-héhéhé…vengeance…

-Crétin de Matteo ! »

La blonde s'élança sur son ami, le privant de ses mains. Ce dernier la regarda septique.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire là ?

-Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus drôle.

-Hum ? Oo……………………………….non Lyly…fais pas ça…

-…je vais me gêner, tiens !

-n…noon ! Je suis pas d'accooooooooordd ! Wahahahahhahahah ! Non, arrête pas ça ! »

Et oui…Lyly s'était mise à chatouiller le jeune homme. -- Aussi bien croyable que cela puisse paraître. Entre deux rires, le jeune homme se demanda s'il rêvait. Voyant que non, il balança son oreiller sur la jeune fille, entraînant une bagarre générale de polochon en tout genre.

Ayant abandonné, après de longues minutes d'acharnement, Matteo se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux, heureux de savoir son amie en sécurité, et de si bonne humeur.

Un petit rire se forma soudain, après le silence qui s'était installé. Un rire cristallin, auquel Matteo ne se serait jamais attendu.

« Hihihi..hi… »

Le châtain rouvrit ses yeux en sursaut, et se releva. Son cerveau eut du mal à assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Lyly ?

-…….hi…hihi… »

Les yeux outremer de Matteo s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. C'était bien son amie qui riait. Pourtant elle tentait de le cacher. Elle avait tourné le visage, et étouffait le rire comme elle le pouvait. Matteo se pencha pour voir son visage, mais elle tourna encore plus la tête. Le jeune homme l'attrapa alors, la faisant tomber sur le lit, lui sur elle.

Le visage moqueur de la blonde s'offrit à ses yeux, tandis qu'elle essayait de ne plus rire, de ne plus sourire.

Matteo eut du mal à se retenir. Il l'aurait embrassée, si belle qu'elle était à ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

« Hola, demoiselle, qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire ?

-…hihi…je ne pensais pas que tu étais si chatouilleux…

-Tu es vraiment trop adorable, Lyly Je suis content de te voir ainsi.

-Crétin….

-……

-…….

-…hihi…hi…

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de crétin… »

Profitant du sourire de son amie, Matteo se pencha sur elle. Un peu trop…qu'elle le remarqua. Ses mains se refermèrent soudainement, tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée de rire, et même de sourire. Le moment de bonheur venait de prendre fin. Elle se releva rapidement, obligeant Matteo à la lâcher, puis s'en alla en courant de la chambre.

Le châtain resta seul assis sur son lit. Il se maudissait. Il savait très bien que l'envie aurait été trop forte et que son amie le remarquerait…il se maudissait de s'être trop approché de son visage. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée, mais il était assez près pour que son amie devine ses attentions. Quelle idiotie…Par réflexe, il se frappa la tête, se répétant à quel point il était un abruti. Il lui avait fait peur…bien fait pour lui après tout.

Lyly courrait à travers les couloirs. Elle croisa soudain Saïna, à son grand déplaisir.

« Alors, il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda la grande.

-Si. »

Lyly passa son chemin, continuant à fuir la chambre où elle se trouvait auparavant. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter.

« Reste-là, toi.

-Lâche moi.

-Ecoute moi bien attentivement. »

La grande plaqua Lyly contre le mur. Un bruit sourd retentit. Les dents de la blonde se crispèrent un peu sous le coup. Saïna la regarda avec dédain.

« Ouvre bien tes oreilles, la gamine. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu faire souffrir les personnes qui comptent sur toi ? Tu es sans cesse à les ignorer, à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu penser qu'à toi ? Tu te rends compte que Matteo souffre de ton comportement. Je me demande bien comment il arrive à sourire à une fille comme toi. Jamais un mot de remerciement, jamais un sourire chaleureux pour rassurer. Comment comptes-tu trouver quelqu'un sur qui tu puisses te reposer. Tu le fais tourner en bourrique, alors que lui tente le meilleur de lui-même. Tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est s'il n'avait pas été là, et tu oses le fuir ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine, qui doit encore bien grandir pour comprendre les autres. Cependant, il se pourrait que Matteo se détourne de toi, s'il voit que c'est peine perdue. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui faire des avances…je le trouve bien mignon, moi. Je suis sûre qu'il ne refuserait pas mon amour. D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas. »

Les yeux de Lyly s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Saïna la lâcha après un sourire en coin, puis s'en alla vers la chambre de Matteo.

Elle se fit vite arrêtée par l'épée de la blonde.

« JE T'INTERDIS !

-Tiens…tu réagis…je m'en doutais ! »

Un peu prise au dépourvue, et surtout prise au piège, Lyly commença à trembler. Elle avait agis instinctivement. L'épée tressaillit, puis se rabaissa. La jeune fille tourna la tête et s'en alla.

« …je m'en fiche. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Saïna vit la jeune sous-maître s'enfuir en courrant vers sa chambre. Elle se mit à rire.

« Je crois que j'ai réussi à la faire réfléchir. Elle risque de ne pas dormir de la nuit, après mes paroles.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda une voix.

La grande se retourna vers l'espion numéro un du vaisseau. Sephiroth venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, chaleureusement.

« Héhéhé…si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui l'aurait fait ?

-Tu y vas un peu fort…

-Mouais, mais au moins elle s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments. Je sais très bien que mes manières ne sont pas délicates, mais bon, au moins il y a un résultat. »

L'ex-général leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je comprendrais jamais rien à l'amour, c'est promis… » (-- je vais me faire tuer)

La grande châtaine s'en alla avec un rire. Elle avait 21ans, et avait déjà une vie privée. Elle avait cependant un cœur, et voir Matteo sans cesse se faire rabaisser par Lyly l'exaspérait.

Chambre de Lyly, Haut-Vent :

Les cousins volèrent à travers la pièce, tandis que Lyly déversait toute sa colère sur eux.

« Pourquoi…je réagis comme ça… »

Notes de l'auteur :

Taddaaa fin du chapitre.

Donc, en fait vous savez pas encore tout, dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez lol rassurez vous.

Bon…deux passages peuvent vous sembler bizarre, c'est tout à fait normal, vous verrez plus tard.

Au passage, une partie de ce chapitre n'est pas de moi. Enfin, vous verrez, je viens de dire. --

Bon, dans cette partie, Lupi prend la forme de Matteo. Et puis surtout, mise en évidence de certains sentiments maiiiis wait & see la suite arrive bientôt


	13. …sinon…

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie treize: «…sinon… »

La salle de contrôle était bien peuplée ce jour là. Cela faisait quelques heures que Matteo s'était réveillé…le choc sûrement a été de lui dire qu'il avait dormi pendant trois jours. Le choc moindre fut par contre de lui dire que Lyly n'avait pas quitté son chevet.

Dans cette salle, AVALANCHE, la Shin-ra et Sephiroth tentait de chercher leur prochaine destination. Le Gold Saucer avait été fermé, après la fuite de Keyli.

Aerith regardait par les vitres du vaisseau. Comment ? Comment Keyli, si gentil, était devenu ainsi. Les choses étaient horribles. Un tel scénario catastrophe.

« Aerith ? appela une voie derrière la Cetra.

-Hum ? Oui Matteo .

-J'ai une question, avoua le jeune homme.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-il possible qu'une personne morte venant d'une autre planète puisse se trouver dans la rivière de la vie d'ici ? »

L'ancienne regarda Matteo avec des yeux ronds. C'était impossible…logiquement. Ses doutes se formèrent. Elle comprit peu à peu les propos du jeune homme.

« Tu crois que…

-Kity Mihina…elle est dans la rivière de la vie. »

Mideel, quelques temps plus tard, c'est-à-dire 2 jours :

Ville autrefois réduite en ruine, Mideel était sans doute la seule ville à avoir réellement changée. Dans la foret qui l'entourait, se trouvait une source de la rivière de la vie.

Cependant, devant la splendeur de cette ville, une personne manquait à l'appel.

« Où est Lyly ? s'étonna soudain Minae.

-En train de bouder dans sa chambre depuis deux jours. C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? pouffa Saïna en avançant dans la petite ville.

-Je vais la chercher

-Non, toi tu…

-Trop tard pour l'arrêter, Saïna, Matteo est déjà parti ! s'exclama l'ex-voleuse.

-Il le fait exprès ! » gronda la grande.

Seule dans sa chambre, ayant faim malgré les peu de temps qu'elle passait dans la cuisine, Lyly était allongée sur son lit. Deux longs jours de réflexion sans réponse. Cela l'exaspérait. Comment devait-elle réagir à présent ? Après tant de temps passé sans rien dire, arriverait elle-même à s'excuser ? Elle n'en savait rien. De plus, les étranges rêves qu'elle avait fait pendant que Matteo était endormi l'inquiétait aussi. Elle avait vu ces deux gamines voir pour la première Matteo seul, vu qu'elle était cachée dans un coin, et pour la deuxième les voir tout les deux. Elle devrait poser une question au Turk rouge dès qu'elle le verrait… mais pour ça, elle devait au moins sortir de sa chambre.

C'était pas gagné…

Le bruit sourd d'une porte frappée arriva à ses oreilles.

« Y a personne. »

La porte fut frappée de nouveau.

« Y a personne, j'ai dit ! »

Malgré l'interdiction, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme châtain rentra, fixant le sol. Lyly tressaillit, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

« Hum…on est arrivé à Mideel…, commença Matteo.

-…………

-Tu viens ? Je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir là bas !

-……Kity ?

-Oui. Elle te demande.

-………

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive. »

D'un petite saut, la blonde se releva de sur son lit. Elle ne croisa pas le regard de Matteo, et passa devant lui sans rien dire, sortant de sa chambre. Malheureusement, la main du jeune homme la retint à l'épaule.

« Lâche-m…

-Pardon. »

Les mains du jeune homme cessèrent le contact avec l'épaule de la jeune fille. Au moins, elle était arrêtée.

« Je suis désolé. J'agis toujours comme un idiot.

-…………….

-T…tu peux me frapper, s'il te plait ?

-…crétin… »

Lyly ne fit rien. Détournant son regard, elle s'en alla dans le couloir. Hésitante, elle s'arrêta au détour du couloir. Ce fut avec une gorge sèche qu'elle prit la parole.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir. Au moins, tu ne te sentirais pas obligé de te faire frapper.

-N'y a-t-il vraiment rien sur lequel tu comptes ?

-Mourir aujourd'hui, demain, ou dans 50 ans, ça m'est égal. Je me demande pourquoi la vie m'a été donnée. Je n'ai aucune raison d'exister, surtout si c'est pour blesser les autres.

-……

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre, c'est tout. Ne te cherche pas des excuses, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, si ce n'est t'être trop approché d'une Ice Doll. »

Les cheveux blonds disparurent du champ de vision de Matteo. Un tel coup de poignard l'avait achevé. Il voulait la protéger, coûte que coûte. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais cette fois le contraire de ses propos aurait été étonnant. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Lui non plus n'avait pas de réelle raison de vivre…hormis celle de la protéger.

Mideel, forêt à côté de la rivière de la vie 17h24 :

Le groupe était cette fois entier. Cependant, qu'une seule personne n'était demandée à entrée. Lyly. Après de longue explication que seul ceux qui sont priés de rencontrer un mort, peuvent ressortir vivant.

« …et donc Lyly devra aller voir Kity. D'ailleurs, transmets lui mes amitiés …par contre…je dois te parler de quelque chose d'autre, Lyly. »

La cétra attrapa par la manche la blonde et l'emporta avec elle un peu plus loin dans la verdoyante forêt presque amazonienne. Matteo resta silencieux, se demandant bien ce que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de dire. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Par un hasard, un certain Turk aux cheveux rouges se trouvait à côté du jeune homme. L'étrange rêve lui revint en tête. Cette gamine qui l'avait vu, à peine âgé de 15 ans elle aussi.

« Reno, j'ai une question.

-Ouaip ?

-Une gosse avec des cheveux noirs, t'as déjà eu ça comme élève turk ? »

Le regard septique, le rouge regarda Matteo. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu de stupeur, l'espace d'un instant, puis il reprit son air non chaland.

« Nop…connaît pas… »

Le châtain n'eut aucun mal à déceler l'erreur, mais préféra laisser tomber. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pu en aucun cas dire quelque chose, car les cris d'une certaine Cétra avait fait sursauter tout le monde.

« …HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU Y AILLES ALORS ! »

Le groupe se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui parlaient seules. Aerith avait soudain pris une expression grave, tandis que Lyly se dirigeait vers le bassin d'eau verte qu'était celle de la rivière de la vie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-EMPECHEZ LA D'Y ALLER ! »

Mais devant une telle scène, personne n'eut le temps de comprendre tout. La Ice Doll venait de sauter dans l'eau émeraude, sous le regard inquiet de la Cetra. Matteo se précipita bien trop tard au dessus de la pièce d'eau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ne doit-elle pas y aller ? »

Les sanglots d'Aerith désormais à terre firent tourner le sang de Matteo en eau de javelle. Il l'attrapa, obligeant la Cetra à parler.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

-Lyly…pour ressortir…de la rivière de la vie…il faut être attaché à quelque chose…Kity l'avait fait, mais c'était Keyli qui la maintenait à la Terre. Pour Keyli, c'était l'inverse…

-EXPLIQUE TOI ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE…

-Lyly…elle vient de me dire qu'elle ne tenait à rien…

-ET !

-…elle restera à jamais dans la rivière de la vie…sans pouvoir remonter. »

La révélation frappa le groupe. Matteo se jeta près du mini lac, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il était sur le point de sauter dans l'eau à son tour, mais Rufus ordonna à ses Turks de le retenir.

« LAISSEZ MOI Y ALLER.

-Non, Matteo…nous ne pouvons qu'attendre maintenant… »

« Lylianna. »

Engourdie, la blonde rouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Une jeune femme se tenait au dessus d'elle, un beau sourire radieux.

« Kity…

-Oui. Pardonne moi te t'avoir fait venir ici. »

La jeune femme secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle se trouvait dans une immense salle, rempli d'eau à première vue, mais c'était pourtant bien de l'air. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit qu'elle entrevoyait dans son jeu. La rivière de la vie.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, Lyly fixa son égo.

« Explique moi…pourquoi Keyli Loire est devenu ainsi ? Pourquoi es-tu morte ?

-Calme toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Apprend tout d'abord que Keyli vient du monde de Final Fantasy 8, et qu'il est le fils de Laguna Loire, et le frère de Squall.

-…c'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout. Bref, pour aller rapidement, je vais t'expliquer les gros détails. Je continue donc. Keyli et moi…sommes revenus sur terre, après un petit problème. Mais sache ceci : pour fermer la porte de la vérité des mondes, il fallait que chacun rentre dans son propre monde. Keyli fut exempté de ceci, car il m'était lié. Sa planète où il devait vivre était la Terre.

-Et ?

-Nous avons fait une erreur… »

La châtain, aux longs cheveux désormais, baissa la tête. Devait-elle avouer ce qui fut son plus grand crime. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait rien dit, tout cela ne ce passerait pas.

« Tu tournes autour du pot…

-Tu as raison. Je vais te le dire franchement. Tu sais quels sont les pouvoirs des Sous-Maître en gros ?

-Hum, le truc avec les animaux je crois…mais après je ne sais pas.

-Un autre de nos pouvoirs, est de ne pas vieillir dans les mondes qui ne sont pas notre.

-…tu vas quand même pas me dire que…

-J'ai épousé Keyli. Nous avons toute notre vie. J'ai vieilli, dans mon monde…puis naturellement je suis morte. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que pendant ce temps, Keyli faisait semblant de vieillir à mes côtés. Lorsque j'ai laissé ma vie, Keyli fut fou de rage. Lui devait vivre, tandis que moi, je n'étais plus de ce monde. Après tout ce temps, il se laissa emporter…sa rage se tourna vers Katra et Kana, ceux qui nous on envoyé nous rencontrer. Ceux qui lui avait fait changé de monde lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Keyli a conclu un pacte avec une entité malfaisante régnant dans le cœur des Sous-Maître…et avant d'avoir pu remarquer son erreur, il était déjà emprisonné dans ses griffes. Le loup noir a tout avalé de lui, hormis ses sentiments négatifs. Tout…est de ma faute. Si je n'avais rien dit, Keyli serait dans son monde d'origine, et comme moi, il aurait vieilli sans connaître la douleur. »

La jeune femme, plus si jeune que ça finalement, fondit en larme. Lyly resta interdite. Ce qu'elle entendait était horrible, elle avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant, tout se liait. Tout est lié à tout…

« Tu…étais là quand j'ai changé de monde. Tu m'as parlée.

-oui.

-Keyli…n'est pas si méchant, il est juste possédé par ce monstre.

-Oui.

-C'est pour cela, que j'ai entrevit un instant des yeux verts, au lieu de rouge ?

-Oui.

-Tu le fais exprès de dire sans cesse oui ?

-non. Le temps n'est pas à la rigolade.

-c'est toi qui dit ça ?

-Oh ? Tu as rêvé de quelques unes de nos aventures pour dire ça !

-Magnifique déduction. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Un long silence se propagea. Kity semblait perturbée par la question. Pourtant, elle se ressaisit, expliquant la réalité.

« Tu es une Sous-Maître identique à moi. Sache…que les animaux ont tout créé. On peut être corrompu par leur double maléfique, à l'image de Keyli, mais en un certain animal légendaire, se cache le « cri ». Cependant…j'espère qu'il y a une autre solution…

-Comment cela ?

-Non…je t'en pris…j'espère que jamais tu ne pousseras le cri.

-La prophétie dit que c'est ce que je ferai ! Mais après, ce sera à moi de choisir.

-Pardon…Lyly. De plus, je ne peux rien te dire.

-……REPONDS !

-La personne qui t'es le plus cher...

-Je ne compte sur personne ! répliqua la blonde comme récitant sa leçon.

-Tu crois cela ? N'y a-t-il personne pour qui tu te battrais, jusqu'à faillir sacrifier ta vie dans cette rivière, alors que tu savais que si tu n'avais pas cette personne tu allais mourir, restant pour l'éternité bloquée ici ? Je ne crois pas .

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

-Tu changes de sujet. Tu es pire que moi sur ce point…

-Personne…ne touchera jamais…à un seul de ses cheveux !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors écoute moi bien…ceci est un conseil… »

Kity chuchota quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille de Lyly. Cette dernière, entendant la dure réalité, écarquilla les yeux. D'abord, elle ne la crut pas, puis, elle prit ça de façon sérieuse. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais dans son cœur, elle avait mal.

« C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner…après il faudra trouver une autre solution.

-…d…d'accord.

-Allez, file. Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrivera, tu as toutes mes excuses.

-Crétine.

-Hum ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est la vie. C'était écrit. Il est dur de se lever contre son destin. Je ferais tout pour me lever contre le mien. Au revoir.

-Adieu. »

Un petit signe de main. Lyly se laissa ramener à la surface. Au fin fond de la rivière de la vie, une morte resta seule.

« J'ai l'impression…de te mener à la mort…mais je suis contente de te revoir, car…tu as bien changé. »

Matteo ouvrit les yeux. Les quelques peu de souvenirs qui lui revint en mémoire fut le sort de somni qui lui avait été administré par Rufus. Et surtout…

« LYLY !

-Je suis là, Crétin ! »

Ouvrant les yeux de stupeur, et se relevant brusquement de l'endroit où il était allongé, Matteo tomba nez à nez avec les doux yeux émeraude. Un soulagement certain l'empli de joie. Ils étaient toujours près de la rivière de la vie. Lui était allongé sur la mousse de la forêt, un blouson Turk sur lui. La blonde était à genoux près de lui, tandis que les autres étaient visiblement déjà repartis, soulagé sans doute par le retour de Lyly.

Tout d'abord, le châtain fut incapable de bouger. Mais ce fut court, car il avait déjà attrapé son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien ! Tu es vivante !

-…lâ…lâche moi…tu me fais mal à me serrer ainsi.

-Ah ? Pardon. J'étais trop heureux. »

Il relâcha alors l'étreinte, laissant Lyly se relever. La jeune femme s'étira, faisant craquer quelques articulations. Puis finalement, vint la question fatidique.

« Je croyais que rien ne te retenait ici.

-…tu crois que c'est facile de mourir avec une telle prophétie sur le dos ? grinça la blonde.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur, compris ?

-Mouais…on verra…bon, tu restes camper ici ? Si on retournait dans la ville. Cloud et les autres ont dis que l'on restait dormir ici cette nuit. »

Tournant les talons, laissant assis le grand châtain, Lyly s'en alla vers le sentier qui menait à la ville. Matteo se releva rapidement, la rattrapant en quelques foulées. Un petit silence, puis finalement, deux échos se firent entendre.

« …merci… »

Les deux avaient parlé ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait le merci de l'autre, mais ce n'était pas réellement grave. Matteo était heureux de voir son amie plus du tout fâchée contre lui, et quand à elle…elle le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé, sans le savoir.

Les doigts froids attrapèrent la main de Matteo.

« Ca…ne te dérange pas si je te tiens la main ? Je veux dire…j'aimerai faire un petit tour en ville…je pourrai t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

-D'accord, demoiselle. »

Un maigre sourire se posa un instant sur le visage de Lyly, alors qu'elle entraînait déjà son ami vers la ville de bois.

Soir, rue de Mideel :

« …et c'est donc tout ce que je sais. »

Lyly avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la rivière de la vie : la véritable raison de la mort de Kity, la folie de Keyli, et la chose qui le contrôlait. Tout…sauf une chose.

« Que doit-on faire ?

-…je…pour le moment attendre. Kity m'a dit qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Ah…d'accord . Bon, tant qu'on ne se sépare pas, tout va bien.

-…o…oui. »

Lyly baissa les yeux, regardant le sol, mélancolique. Cela n'échappa au châtain.

« Tu es bizarre. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Tu es malade ?

-Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout…heu…enfin…c'est que je repensais à tout ça…

-Ah okai. Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

-C'est pas d'une grande aide alors…, ironisa Lyly.

-Ehh ! T'es pas drôle ! J'étais sérieux, tu sais !

-Désolée. Les nerfs…et sans doute le syndrome de la folle morte.

-Pardon ?

-non, rien. »

Les deux arpentaient les ruelles pavées de la ville, s'arrêtant à diverses magasins et stands. Dans les mains gelées de la blonde, se trouvait une sorte d'onigri, qu'elle commença à mélanger silencieusement. Le soir tombait, et seulement quelques lumières éclairaient la petite ville reconstruite.

Matteo la regardait sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lui avait déjà fini de manger.

« Tu aimes ?

-……

-Je suppose que cela veut dire oui . »

La blonde finit sa dernière bouchée de son repas, et regarda Matteo avec des yeux noirs. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Toute mimi mignonne.

-Crétin ! »

Mais le soi-disant crétin se fit emporter par la main qui le tira.

« Tu viens ?

-Où ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Je sais pas. Que fait-on ? On rentre à l'auberge ? Il est tard, tout le monde doit dormir, après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux.

-Tu m'avances pas.

-je m'en doute.

-Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?

-……je peux t'embrasser ? »

La demande arriva sans prévenir. La blonde s'arrêta net, regardant Matteo dans les yeux. Pendant un temps, elle crut que c'était une blague, qu'il avait dit ça pour la faire enrager, une fois de plus. Mais son visage ne reflétait pas la bêtise…bien au contraire.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? répéta Matteo.

-…….. »

Lyly ne répondit pas. C'était sûrement à cause de l'autre jour, où il avait failli faire la même chose, mais sans autorisation.

Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme passer dans ses cheveux, puis l'emmener un peu vers lui. Elle ne résista pas, se laissant faire. Matteo eut un sourire doux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Les lèvres du jeune homme attrapèrent les siennes, tandis que ce dernier serait son amie contre lui. Cela dura quelques temps. L'étreinte cessa. Le visage rouge, Lyly tourna la tête.

« J'ai pas dis oui.

-Tu n'as pas dit non, non plus. » répondit Matteo au tac au tac.

Devant le regard noir lancé, il ne dit rien. Il soupira.

« Bon, on rentre ? demanda Lyly.

-Pardon…

-Avance, Crétin !

-Oui madame. »

Pas de baffe, juste l'éternel mot d'affection « Crétin ». Finalement, la chose risquée qu'avait tenté Matteo se finissait plutôt mieux qu'il ne l'espérait. Lyly n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ses yeux se plissèrent de joie.

Il n'eut fallut qu'une petite marche, sans mots échangés, pour que les deux se retrouvent enfin devant l'auberge, où tous les membres d'AVALANCHE, des Turks et les autres Sous-Maîtres dormaient. Sans un mot, Matteo raccompagna Lyly jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Nous y voilà, mademoiselle la princesse ! plaisanta Matteo une fois arrivé dans la chambre de son ami.

-Hum…merci…

-heu…bon…et bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Matteo ?

-Quoi ?

-Reste. »

Ordre plutôt étrange. Matteo partait déjà de la chambre, lorsque son ami ordonna cela. Son cœur prit une drôle de vitesse. Lentement, il se retourna, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« …pardon ?

-Reste, s'il te plait. »

Lyly n'avait pas bougé. Elle était près de lui, regardant une fois de plus le sol. Son visage était rougi. Le châtain n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner le rêve du réel. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, qui lui tenait toujours la main, il opta pour le rêve.

Sur la pointe des pieds, car elle était toujours bien plus petite que le jeune homme, elle s'avança vers lui. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, les deux s'embrassèrent. D'une main libre, Matteo ferma la porte, tandis qu'il profitait du moment présent. Une fois cela fait, il attrapa dans ses bras la petite forme blonde, la soulevant un peu du sol, et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea dessus avec elle, tandis que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas mis fin au baiser. Il se retrouva sur elle, en travers du lit. Elle relâcha l'étreinte, et fit face au jeune homme. Ce dernier d'abord désemparé, l'embrassa au niveau de cou, passant en même temps ses mains au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille, puis le dos, la caressant.

« Je…t'aime, Lyly. »

Lyly ne répondit pas. Elle laissa faire le jeune homme, sentant quelques un de ses vêtements glisser sur sa peau…

Le petit matin s'était levé. Matteo ouvrit doucement les yeux, baignant encore dans ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. Par respect à son passé, il ne l'avait pas touché. Il avait passé sa nuit à connaître chaque recoin de la peau de son amie.

D'une main, il chercha son amie sur l'autre côté du lit. Mais sa main n'attrapa que du vide. Son cœur fit un bon. Il se releva en sursaut.

Mais elle était là, debout devant le lit, habillée.

« Tu es déjà levé ? s'étonna Matteo.

-Ecoute moi bien.

-Pardon ? »

Matteo tressaillit. La lame de l'épée de Lyly venait de glisser jusqu'à son cou. Il recula, alarmé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend.

-Ecoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire, crétin.

-Lyly ?

-Lylianna ! rectifia Lyly. Ouvre bien tes oreilles maintenant : tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments. Tu le sais très bien, je te hais. Je te déteste. Seulement, avant que je ne parte, je tenais au moins à te remercier pour les fois où tu m'avais sauvé la vie. Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…sinon… »

Horrifié, et incapable de réagir à ce qu'il entendait, Matteo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Mais un regard étrange dans les yeux de Lyly lui affirma le contraire. La lame laissa une trace rouge sur le visage du grand. La blonde continua, se penchant sur le jeune homme, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Je ne plus jamais te revoir, sinon je te tue, c'est bien compris ? Croise une seule fois mon chemin, et tu mourras de mes mains. »

Sans avoir pu réagir, Matteo entendit de la bouche de son amie le terrible sort pour endormir son ennemi. Il retomba sur le lit, endormi, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Lyly sortit de la pièce. Les larmes commençaient à perler. Elle se mit alors à courir, ses affaires sur le dos. Maintenant elle devait partir, loin, très loin.

« Pardon, Matteo…je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. »

Notes de l'auteur :

Voiiiillàà le chapitre 13, avec explication '

Hem…je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, hormis que la fin est toujours aussi dramatique, comme chaque fin de mes chapitres. M'en voulez pas, siouplait…

Allez, je file


	14. S’il te plait…soit là bas…et attend moi

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie quatorze : « S'il te plait…soit là bas…et attend moi. »

Au fond d'un cœur brisé, un homme cherchait la clef de la vérité…

_J'ai mal au cœur. Lyly…où es-tu ? Pourquoi ?_

_« Kity ! »_

_J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis…dans les rêves ? Une vieille femme, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle relève la tête, le regard perdu. Des souvenirs sûrement lui reviennent à l'entente de son surnom._

_« Dis moi la vérité…Keyli… »_

_L'univers autour de moi disparaît. Un noir complet se forme. Une voix, entre sombre et froide, s'élève dans mon dos._

_« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour la faire revivre ? _

_-Je ferai tout…même donner ma vie… »_

_Dans ce noir, je me retourne. Keyli Loire. Cet homme. Face à cet étrange loup noir aux yeux rouge sang. Cela relie les paroles de Lyly, sur ce que lui avait dit Kity. Keyli voulait tout faire pour revoir son amie…cela n'a entraîné que désastre._

_Tout tourne. J'ai l'impression qu'une avalanche de souvenirs se déferle en moi._

_« Je vous en pris, laissez moi revoir l'homme qui m'a sauvé. »_

_Accoudée à une fenêtre, une jeune fille blonde que je connais bien a les mains jointes. Lyly…encore à l'hôpital. Le bouquet de rose blanche est dans un vase. Dans ses mains collées l'une contre l'autre, se trouve ma chemise._

_Lyly…_

_Si tu savais quels mots tu viens de me dire…_

_Serais-tu en train de prier pour me revoir ?_

_« Laissez moi le revoir, rien qu'une fois. Je veux le remercier. Je promets que je ne remercierai personne, avant de l'avoir revu. Et si je ne le revois pas, alors ma vie deviendra enfer. Rien que pour lui, rien que pour cette personne, rien que pour lui dire ces mots, je veux encore vivre…ensuite, ma mort me sera égale. »_

_C'est donc ça. _

_Pourtant, tu as rompu la promesse…_

_Tu m'as dit merci, avant de savoir que c'était moi. _

_Tu m'as demandée de rester avec toi, cette nuit…c'était donc pour ta promesse ? Alors…tu ne m'aimes réellement pas ? J'ai mal. Mal au cœur…_

_L'endroit disparaît._

_Et puis soudain, je me rappelle de nombreuses choses. Un grincement de roue de voiture. Cela me perce les tympans._

_« Ma…maman ! Papa ! »_

_Non…cela suffit._

_Lyly…si je n'ai que toi qui compte dans ma vie…si je suis seul dans mon appartement…si j'aime faire mélancoliquement du roller le soir, alors que le soleil commence à se coucher…c'est que je suis seul…_

_J'ouvre les yeux. Les lumières d'ambulance, en pleine rue, dans le crépuscule de la nuit. Mon cœur se serre. Un couple, et deux enfants sont à terre. Les parents ont voulu protéger les enfants…maintenant leurs sangs gisent sur le sol. Le premier des enfants, une jeune fille, morte elle aussi, rend son dernier souffle. Il ne reste que le dernier…un jeune homme de 15ans…aux cheveux châtains._

_Lyly…tu savais que ma famille est morte par ma faute ? J'ai…voulu protéger ma petite sœur, qui traversait la rue…mais je n'y suis pas arrivé…nos parents avaient eut le même réflexe que moi…ils ont essayés de me sauver, moi qui essayait de sauver ma sœur. Mais moi, je suis incapable de sauver qui que ce soit…_

_Je fus le seul survivant…après une longue semaine à l'hôpital, se fut mon oncle qui me recueillit…puis, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'appartement de mes parents. Et voilà…_

_Lyly…même toi…je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver…_

_Pardon._

_Je ne mérite que ça, en fait._

_Mais…j'aimerai au moins que tu saches…_

_Le jour où je t'ai vu, pour la première fois, où nous nous sommes rentrés dedans…_

_Je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé…je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher la chute. _

_Lyly…tu étais si mignonne…_

_Tu as toujours refusé mon aide…ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Je voulais te prouver, au moins à toi, que je ne suis pas incompétent. Je t'ai ramené chez moi. _

_Pendant ton sommeil, je t'ai bien regardé. Tu paraissais être une jeune fille normale._

_Mais…tes mains sont toujours froides._

_J'avais beau essayé de les réchauffer, elles restaient gelées. Ton cœur, était pareil. _

_Lyly, je t'aime comme tu es…_

_Mais ton cœur…j'aurai aimé le réchauffer._

_Tout tourne encore. Une forêt. Avec une clairière. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'y trouve, à genoux devant une stèle. Keyli Loire._

_« Pourquoi…suis-je né ainsi ? Pourquoi !_

_-Monsieur Loire ? » je demande._

_Et contre toute attente, il se retourne vers moi. Il pleure. Mais il a peur de moi. Ses yeux sont verts, c'est bon._

_« Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Je suis Matteo…pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?_

_-…je lui ai dis…des choses si méchantes…_

_-De qui parlez-vous ?_

_-KITY ! JE LUI AI DIS QUE JE LA DETESTAIS !_

_-Pourquoi dire à quelqu'un que vous aimez, le contraire ?_

_-Si…elle savait…elle me haïrait…puis elle se tuerait elle-même. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la sauver…mais…je l'aime…_

_-Pour…la sauver…pour la protéger…vous lui avez dit que vous la détestiez ? »_

_Ces paroles se répercutent dans mon crâne. Une lueur d'espoir réchauffe mon cœur. Je m'écris alors :_

_« Ne croyez vous pas…que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, quelque soit la chose, il faut lui dire, pour lui montrer la confiance que l'on a envers elle ? »_

_Cette phrase déstabilise le jeune homme. _

_Moi…je veux que Lyly me fasse confiance…quelque soit la véritable raison de tout ça, même si je me trompe. Si cela se trouve, elle me déteste réellement…si je la retrouve, elle me tuera…_

_Mais…_

_Non._

_Lyly…attend moi…je veux me battre à tes côtés._

_Laisse moi porter une partie de ton fardeau._

_Plus rien. Le noir complet. La voix d'une jeune femme raisonne._

_« Et si…tu allais faire la pire gaffe de ta vie, en la suivant._

_Si tu étais tué…_

_Que lui resterait-il…à elle ?_

_Mort…la personne qui l'avait sauvé serait morte…_

_Crois-tu…qu'elle serait encore capable de vivre ? »_

_Inutile…j'en prends le risque. Si elle mourrait…je me tuerais…_

_Le décor change. Une maison. Deux jeunes filles discutent. L'une a des cheveux noirs, l'autre des cheveux blonds. Celle aux cheveux blonds…ce n'est pas Lyly. Qui sont-elles ?_

_Encore un changement de décors. Cette fois, c'est bien Lyly. Elle est en face du président de la Shin-ra, Rufus._

_« Rufus, s'il te plait !_

_-Hors de question ! Matteo me tuerait si je ferai ça !_

_-DIS MOI COMMENT QUITTER CET ENDROIT, OU CE SERA MOI QUI METTRA UN TERME A TA VIE ! »_

_Lyly…ne t'en va pas. Je t'en pris._

_« TAIS-TOI ! »_

_C'est le présent ? Tu m'entends ?_

_« JE TE HAIS, VA-T'EN ! _

_-A qui parles-tu ? s'étonne le président._

_-Toi, la ferme ! Et dis moi par quel moyen je peux partir d'ici. »_

_Et comme si Lyly me rejetait de ce flash, je sens encore tout tourner autours de moi. Des images percutent mon esprit…un masque blanc…des pavés rouges sangs…une épée noire…une autre blanche…un loup…non, deux…_

_Encore un autre endroit._

_« Dis, Key…tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_C'est encore Kity, mais âgée d'une 20aine d'année. Assise sur un lit, une couverture sur elle. Keyli se trouve en face d'elle, souriant._

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Allez tête de linotte, rendors toi ! tu es malade !_

_-Mais…j'ai fait un drôle de rêve._

_-Ah ?_

_-…non…rien…ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

_-Allez, au dodo alors ! On reste pas debout lorsqu'on a de la fièvre _

_-Pas grave, j'ai mon médicament rien qu'à moi._

_-Hum…de quoi parles-tu, tête de linotte ?_

_-Hihi Toi ! »_

_Une petite bagarre amicale, des chatouilles enfantines._

_Je les envie…mais eux aussi on connu de dur moment pour accéder à ce bonheur…mais maintenant…tout se déchire pour eux._

_Lyly…_

_Que comptes-tu faire ?_

_« Eh ! Crétin ! »_

_Je me retourne devant l'appellation familière. L'endroit a encore changé. Mais ce n'est pas Lyly de maintenant…c'est elle plus jeune. Elle doit avoir une dizaine d'année, et elle est avec un jeune garçon. Devant l'appellation, ce dernier fait une moue._

_« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Crétin ? C'est pas gentil !_

_-…ah ? Pourtant, on m'a toujours appris que le mot « crétin » envers un garçon, c'était affectif ! Je comprends pas !_

_-Tu es vraiment bizarre, Lyly. Mais si tu dis que c'est affectif pour toi, ça me dérange pas._

_-Waiiihh »_

_J'ai un petit sourire. Le disais-tu réellement affectivement ? Je l'espère…_

_Lyly…maintenant, j'ai pris ma décision._

_Je te suivrais…_

_Et même si tu me tues, parce que tu me détestes réellement, ça ne me dérange pas…car si tu me détestes, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir._

_Alors, je vais m'accrocher à ce dernier espoir._

_Je risque d'être déçu…mais je veux savoir._

_Laisse moi…réchauffer tes mains gelées._

_« Matteo ! Lève-toi ! »_

_Qui…qui est là ?_

_« REVEIL TOI ! LYLY N'EST PLUS LA ! »_

_Sephiroth ? Je sais bien qu'elle n'est plus là._

_Rufus Shin-ra…je vais te tuer. _

Matteo rouvrit les yeux. La lueur du soleil lui frappa le visage, mais l'heure n'était pas à se lamenter. Sephiroth était là, près pour partir, alors le châtain était encore allongé sur un lit, peu vêtu.

« Tu m'as entendu !

-Ouais…tu m'apprends rien… Shin-ra, je vais te tuer !

-Comment tu sais que c'est Rufus qui l'a aidé contre son gré ?

-Je suis pas idiot non plus. Crétin, oui, mais pas idiot ! »

Il se leva alors, attrapant ses affaires éparpillées. Sephiroth le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Tu as fais quoi cette nuit ?

-Ca te regarde ?

-Non, mais ça a peut être un rapport avec la fuite de notre antipathique blonde.

-Pas du tout !

-J'ai des doutes…

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

-Mouais…et bien je le redis bien haut et fort : l'amour et moi ça fera toujours quarante-douze ! (Si quelqu'un de ma connaissance me cherche, l'auteur est déjà partie…)

- Ca n'existe pas, quarante-douze !

-C'est pour ça que je le dis.

-Bon, assez parlé, on part !

-Et où ? »

Matteo resta interdit. Il venait de comprendre le problème numéro un de toute l'histoire…Lyly était partie, sans laisser de trace. Il voulait la suivre, mais c'était impossible…

Il commença à trembler, ses genoux fléchirent.

« Lyly… »

Salle de réunion du Haut-vent :

« REPONDS MOI ! TU ES LE PRESIDENT DE LA SHIN-RA, ET T'AS RIEN PU FAIRE ! ET EN PLUS TU NE SAIS RIEN !

-Hey, calme…rejette pas le problème sur la faute des autres ! calma Sephiroth en empêchant Matteo de tuer le président roux.

-En même temps, faut être stupide pour ne pas savoir là où elle est allée. »

Un silence s'imposa dans la salle, après de longues minutes d'engueulade entre Matteo et Rufus. Ce dernier n'était pas peu fier, mais n'aimait pas non plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Cette fois, se fut la voix du Turk aux cheveux rouges qui prit la parole. Le costume débraillé, son bâton turk en main, il venait d'intervenir.

« Et qu'est ce que notre bon Turk va nous sortir ?

-Ta gueule, c'est pas le moment.

-Explique.

-Tout d'abords, Nibelheim…puis le Gold Saucer. Sans compter l'intervention à Midgar. Quelle sera la prochaine cible à votre avis ? »

Le groupe sembla réfléchir. Coincé par le bras de Sephiroth pour qu'il évite de commettre le meurtre du président, Matteo reprit son calme. Le Rouge venait de donner la solution. Tous les endroits attaqués étaient important…la prochaine grande cible serait alors…

« Junon… »

Reno acquiesça, puis repartit sans rien dire à son boulot. Avant de sortir, il ajouta quand même quelque chose :

« …elle a peut être réfléchis comme ça…ou peut être pas…mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de doute, nous, l'endroit où nous devrions aller pour assurer la sécurité, c'est là-bas. »

Cid donna quelques ordres simples. Inutile de demander l'avis de groupe, c'était du tout vu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives pour le moment.

Sephiroth lâcha le châtain qui avait arrêté de se débattre. Il le laissa alors seul. Ce dernier ne traîna pas dans la salle de contrôle et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Au passage, il posa ses pieds devant celle de Lyly. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, puis hésita. La poignée de la chambre tourna, laissant entrer le silencieux. L'endroit n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant, quelque chose interpella l'attention de Matteo. Sur le lit, correctement pliée, une chemise à carreau. Avec des pas lents, il s'approcha, et attrapa le vêtement. Un petit mot l'accompagnait, écrit en encre noire. Il lut à voix haute.

« 'Pour remplacer celle que j'ai gardé'… »

Serrant contre lui l'objet, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le voyage vers Junon allait durer quelques jours.

« S'il te plait…soit là bas…et attend moi. »

_Au cœur des ténèbres, les bruits d'épées retentissent à mes oreilles. Les grincements du métal me glacent le sang. Des cris, des hurlements, des coups._

_Deux formes se dessinent. La première grande, mais chétive. La deuxième celle d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux._

_C'est bizarre…pourquoi…une autre ombre est sur le sol…pourquoi ces cris…pourquoi ces pleures ?_

_Et puis soudain un cri, un cri qui me perce mes tympans. Du sang._

_Le combat entre les deux ombres reprend de plus bel. Puis plus rien. Le néant. Il n'y a plus que l'une des ombres combattantes._

_Et par terre, toujours cet ombre immobile. _

_Dans ce néant, des lumières apparaissent. Des paroles non distinctes arrivent à mes oreilles. L'une des voix m'est familière. Elle crie, hurle, s'époumone, pleure. Les autres sont calmes et posés. Un long silence s'impose. Puis…lumière…_

_Lumière…deux gamines se disputant dans une grande prairie. Des roses._

« Matteo, on est arrivé. Tu as dormi longtemps ! »

Le châtain se relève. La faim lui rappelle le temps. Il a dormi si longtemps ?

Qu'importe, c'est Lyly la plus importante.


	15. Adieu, princesse…

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie quinze : « Adieu, princesse… »

Les rues de Junon étaient calmes. Un homme posa un pied dans la ville, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Dans ses yeux rouges sang, on pouvait lire la soif de ténèbres, la soif de mort...les flammes mortelles.

Mais ces yeux redeviennent soudainement verts. Il se plis de douleur.

"Ne...me fais pas faire ça...pas elle...tu sais très bien qui elle est..."

Mais une force invisible reprit le dessus sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Un rire amer s'offrit aux rues de Junon.

"Il est temps de mettre un terme à la vie de cette gamine...sois disante princesse."

Les pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans les rues calmes de Junon. Une douce pluie tombait sans bruit, dans la ville où le soir tombait.

Une épée en main, une jeune femme sillonnait l'endroit, à la recherche des moindres indices suspects.

Puis soudain la pluie s'arrêta. La jeune fille stoppa sa course. Une atmosphère étrange se forma à côté d'elle. Une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Son échine se raidit.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi..."

La jeune fille tourna doucement la tête, tombant sur les beaux yeux rouges d'un homme caché d'une capuche. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur la poignée de son arme. Elle se répétait pourtant de ne pas paniquer.

Un sourire en coin. Un sourire qu'elle détestait.

"Je vais faire de cette ville un enfer...et toi, tu seras la prisonnière de ces flammes. Princesse ou pas, tu périras."

Les acteurs en place, le rideau s'ouvrait sur la grande ville militaire du monde de final Fantasy 7. Au même instant, un nombre incalculable de cris et d'alarme se firent entendrent.

"Bienvenue dans les ténèbres de mon coeur, Lylianna."

Mais la personne originale du corps tenta de reprendre son bien. Lyly tressaillit, faisant un bond sur le côté. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tomba à genoux. Que faire ? le tuer ?

Mais c'était des yeux verts qui s'offrirent à Lyly.

"TUE MOI ! VITE !"

Le tuer ? Non. Elle avait promis que non. Jamais elle ne ferait une telle chose. Et puis cet homme...

"Je te connais..., fit Lyly sans scier du regard.

-Keyli Loire...futur meurtrier de cette planète si tu ne me tues pas maintenant. Je vais pas pouvoir tenir...longtemps.

-Je te connaissais...bien avant d'arriver ici.

-C'est vrai...

-Kity aussi...

-Evidemment...nous allons de paire...maintenant...TUE MOI !"

Une épée reluisit dans la lueur de la lune qui se levait. Un bruit tranchant se fit entendre. Lyly regarda son bras, où le sang coulait. Ces yeux s'agrandirent, devant l'expression folle qu'émanaient à nouveau les deux yeux rouges.

"...ou c'est moi qui te tueras le premier..."

Des êtres squelettiques firent leur apparition. Il n'était plus question de tuer...mais plutôt...fuir.

Les jambes se dérobèrent seules, et Lyly commença à partir bien au loin de l'homme et de ses gardes du corps. Elle ne pouvait pas. Que lui prenait-il ?

"Kity...pardon...PARDON ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix."

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Les cris se faisaient toujours entendre. Les membres de la Shin-ra chargés de la surveillance de Junon tombaient un par un sous les armes des squelettes.

Lyly courrait toujours. Sur ses pas, des corps tombaient eux aussi, mais c'était ceux des immondes tas d'os.

La jeune fille montait les marches, utilisait les ascenseurs. Finalement, elle arriva enfin dans cette salle. Une grande salle vide, dont l'une des vitres surplombait la mer.

« Tu aimes les endroits symboliques ?

-Il n'y aura aucune victime ici. »

La blonde se retourna vers la personne assise sur le bureau appartenant normalement au président. Un sourire goguenard, son épée noire en main.

« Alors, tu es prête à mourir ?

-Oui…ou plutôt, je suis prête à te tuer.

-Tu me ferais presque peur…dommage que ce ne soit que presque. »

Le brun aux yeux rouges éclata de rire. Son épée noire reluisait dans les rayons de lune. Lyly hésita.

« Rends Keyli à ce monde.

-Ce monde n'est pas le sien. Il m'a donné sa vie. Sa place est dans les ténèbres.

-La tienne, oui, pas la sienne.

-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends qu'un Sous-Maître de l'Albere change de camps ? Je suis l'ombre des gardiens de la porte blanche. Tous ceux avides de pouvoirs, ou de vengeance, on affaire à moi.

-Keyli…ne voulait juste que vivre avec Kity.

-Il est si facile à manipuler. Il agit à la manière d'un enfant. J'ai juste besoin de lui dire « si tu reprends le contrôle, je la tuerai dans la rivière de la vie » pour qu'il cesse. C'est si agréable de pouvoir se servir d'un homme ainsi.

-Tu es dégoûtant. Qui es-tu en réalité.

-Dans mes plus lointains souvenirs, je me rappelle me nommer Ipul…le loup noir. Un être enfermé dans les ténèbres par les anciens Sous-Maître, mais disons que Keyli Loire a été une très bonne marionnette pour pouvoir ressortir au grand jour. Au moment où il a compris son erreur, il était trop tard. »

Lyly se demanda soudain ce qu'elle aurait fait dans ce cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Matteo mort, ou même hors de son monde à elle.

Elle aussi, aurait sombré.

Les yeux flamboyant rougir de plaisir. Il avait bien compris ce que ressentait la jeune fille. Il se releva alors, s'approchant d'elle. La jeune fille resta immobile.

« C'est dommage…je sais tant de chose sur toi que tu ignores.

-Comme ?

-Hum…si je te les disais, ce ne serait plus drôle…

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Te tuer…mais pas tout de suite. J'aimerai t'apprendre quelques petites choses. »

Il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis la plaqua contre la vitre. Il avait un sourire diabolique, que Lyly détestait.

« Il y a très longtemps, vivait dix animaux légendaires. Ils donnaient vie aux mondes, les protégeais. Mais cinq d'entre eux, jugé trop mauvais, furent emprisonné dans les plus profondes ténèbres. Par la suite, les Anciens apparurent. Une assemblée d'homme qui veillait à la survie des mondes, et à la naissance des deux frères Egos et leurs Sous-Maîtres. C'était eux aussi qui gardaient les sceaux de notre enfermement. Seulement, il y a quelques temps de cela, Katra tua…les uns après les autres…les membres des Anciens. Le sceau a commencé à s'effriter, et le maintient n'est du qu'aux Sous-Maîtres et aux deux frères. Keyli m'a libéré. Bientôt, je libérerai les autres, mais avant cela, je dois tuer la princesse. Tu me comprends… »

Comprendre cela n'était pas compliqué pour Lyly. Elle déglutit. Certaines choses, elle les ignorait, mais rien que cela lui faisait comprendre l'ampleur du problème. Elle avait peur. Keyli, ou plutôt Ipul, la regardait souriant.

« Je vais te tuer maintenant…oh, et si tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi, et pas une autre personne qui s'est faite embarquée dans toute cette histoire…

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Sais-tu…pourquoi Keyli a peur de te voir mourir ?

-……

-Tu es… »

Il glissa dans l'oreille de la blonde quelques mots. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. C'était…impossible.

« TU MENS ! »

L'épée Altair de Lyly fila dans l'air. Keyli fit un bond en arrière, un sourire triomphant. Il venait de révéler une chose que lui seul savait. Du moins…lui, Keyli, Kity, Katra et Kana. Personne d'autre ne savait.

Les larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Lyly. C'était impossible.

« C'EST FAUX !

-Malheureusement pour toi, non. Tu veux toujours me tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'embrouilles !

-Héhéhé…crois-tu que je serai aller chercher une telle explication dans ce cas ?

-JE TE TUERAI ! »

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Lyly avait l'impression de devenir folle. Si c'était vrai, elle était incapable de le tuer. Mais…elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Kity…que dois-je faire ? »

'Crois en toi…mais…ce qu'il a dit…c'est la vérité…'

« Pourquoi…m'as-tu fais ça ? »

'Pardon…tu es la seule pourtant…qui puisse assurer ce rôle…'

Des larmes de désespoirs coulèrent sur ses joues. Les épées émettaient des sons cristallins. A plusieurs reprises, Lyly sentit la lame noire frôler son corps.

Puis soudain, tout bascula. Un coup de pied auquel elle ne s'attendait la projeta violemment sur le mur. Elle glissa doucement sur le sol, le sang coulant sur son visage. La lame noire se plaça au niveau de son cou. La jeune fille voyait les couleurs disparaître, tout se brouiller.

Alors s'était fini ? Elle n'avait pas pu tenir longtemps face à cet homme, ce monstre.

« Matteo…pardonne-moi… »

L'épée, encore à un mètre de la jeune fille blessée, fila droit vers elle.

« Adieu, princesse… »

Dans la lueur de la lune, une épée ténébreuse versa le sang rouge d'un innocent. Un cœur fut transpercé, laissant sa vie aux anges.

Mais dans le cas présent…

Ce n'était pas aux anges que l'innocent donnait sa vie…

Mais à une ange…

« Par…don… »

Le corps encore essoufflé, un jeune homme châtain tomba sur le sol. Son cœur avait cessé de battre pour son amie. Il avait cessé de battre à tout jamais.

Immobile…encore inconsciente de la réalité, Lyly entendit les paroles de Kity que cette dernière lui avait dit dans la rivière de la vie.

« Alors écoute moi bien…ceci est un conseil… si tu ne veux pas que ton ami meurt, fuis-le. Jusqu'à ce que Keyli soit mort, fuis Matteo, sinon, il moura. Le cri sera lancé seulement si quelques choses d'horribles déchire ton cœur…alors si tu ne veux pas le perdre, oblige le à rester loin de toi. »

Le sang se déversa sur le sol, peu à peu. Ce sang coula jusqu'aux mains de Lyly, qui regardait le corps du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mort, l'épée noire plantée dans son cœur.

Matteo ne rira plus…Matteo ne pleura plus…il ne se mettra plus jamais en colère…il ne la réconfortera jamais plus…

Lyly venait de comprendre au fond d'elle-même ce qu'il s'était passé. Matteo était mort, devant elle, pour la sauver.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, son corps fut rempli de tremblement. Mort.

Au milieu d'un cœur meurtri, le cri s'éleva. Le cri d'une princesse au désespoir.

**« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMATTTTEOOOOOOOOO ! »**

Notes de l'auteur qui va fuir :

Atchefête la suite

Kity Mihina Tarée pro


	16. pardon…de ne t’avoir rien dit…

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie seize : « pardon…de ne t'avoir rien dit…»

Dans une salle du bâtiment de la Shin-ra de Junon, le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains était étendu sur le sol. De doux cheveux châtains baignant dans du sang. Un cri se forma, traversant la ville, les ténèbres, la lumière. Un cri d'une profonde haine et tristesse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds venait de se lever, épée en main, criant, pleurant. Parant ses coups, l'homme meurtrier aux cheveux noirs se vit soudain impossible de réagir devant la furie.

Et le Cri traversa toute âme humaine, animale, et végétale. Le Cri traversa la rivière de la vie elle-même. L'Ancienne Princesse leva la tête. Inutile. Elle avait compris. Le Cri continua sa route, invoquant une onde de tristesse dans le cœur de tous. Puis le Cri s'arrêta soudain. Le néant prit place, enveloppant soudain la Princesse aux yeux émeraude.

Tout disparut. Immobile, face contre sol, dans un endroit hors du temps, une petite boule blonde reprit connaissance…

Un ex-général aux cheveux argent traversait la ville. Il était sur les traces de Matteo, qui avait disparut. Saïna et Minae étaient restées en arrière, protégeant les habitants.

D'abord essoufflé, Sephiroth s'arrêta quelques instants, broyant les corps de quelques squelettes à coup de Masamune. Il sortit de sa poche intérieur droite (à préciser) une petite photo. C'était celle qu'il avait pris lorsque Matteo et Lyly étaient restés en ville le soir du passage de la rivière de la vie. Il avait senti qu'un problème se préparait. Il avait alors voulut immortalisé sur un petit bout de papier les deux amis se tenant la main, mangeant leur onigri en souriant.

Un sourire triste. Pourquoi, à cet instant précis, il avait voulu les regarder tous les deux. Pourquoi se pincement de cœur ?

« Matteo…Lyly…qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

L'argenté se mit alors à courir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il se téléporta alors directement dans le bâtiment.

Sephiroth se retrouva devant le couloir menant à la salle principale. Il passa alors la porte. Sa masamune tomba alors part terre devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La salle uniquement éclairée par la lune était remplie par trois personnes. Un homme aux cheveux noirs que l'ex-général connaissait bien, la jeune fille blonde immobile…et…le corps d'un châtain étendu par terre, dans un étrange liquide. Du sang. Sephiroth ne comprit rien à la scène. Une étrange lumière l'éblouit.

« Lylianna… »

La petite forme blonde reprit connaissance dans un endroit bien étrange. Ni lumière, ni paysage. Le néant. Et au fond d'elle-même, un grand vide.

« Sous-Maître Lylianna… »

Lyly releva les yeux. D'étranges hommes, où plutôt ombres, la regardaient, allongée par terre, incapable de se relever pour affronter la vérité.

« …elle…n'existe plus… »

Les larmes coulèrent.

« Tu as lancé le Cri. Tu as lancé un pouvoir unique, dont la seule résolution peut tout changer. Nous sommes…les esprits des Anciens. »

L'annonce arriva comme ça, d'un coup. Lyly se souvint alors de la prophétie.

'Les nouveaux descendants arriveront. La nouvelle Princesse aux yeux émeraude choisira à son tour sa destinée, au point d'en être totalement changée. La Princesse aidée du Loup, du Tigre, du Serpent et du Chat, survolera les cieux de la terrible guerre. Le cœur de la vie s'ouvrira en face du monstre Noir, laissant âme et désir se revoir. Une âme de lumière tombera, obligeant le cri à se réveiller. Alors tout sera peut être la fin…de la vie, ou des ténèbres du cœur. Le cri montera et balayera la noirceur d'une âme sœur. Les portes pourront être alors refermées ou détruites. A jamais ils vivront malheureux. A jamais ils vivront heureux. Princesse des cieux, toi en qui referme le véritable pouvoir, nous donneras-tu la vie ou la mort ?'

« Lylianna, Princesse de la prophétie…tu as le pouvoir que d'autres non pas. La mort de votre ami a réveillé le Cri des mondes. Lorsque les mondes sont sur le point de disparaître, à cause d'une catastrophe, le Cri se réveille, offrant le pouvoir de tout arrêter…ou de tout détruire. Le monstre noir s'est levé. Le sceau commence à s'écrouler. Que choisissez-vous ? Le pouvoir de la lumière, pour prendre le contrôle sur tout cela…ou… »

Les voix qu'entendaient Lyly se firent plus basse. Elle tressaillit.

« …ou le pouvoir des ténèbres, pour vous venger et tout détruire… »

Lyly ferma les yeux. Près d'elle, le corps de Matteo était apparut. Elle trembla. Avec ces tremblements, elle se releva, posant sa main sur le cœur de son ami. Mais rien. Pas le moindre battement. Le corps était un corps froid.

Une haine impalpable s'empara de Lyly.

« Que…choisissez-vous ? »

Ignorant la demande, Lyly tomba en sanglot. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir. La folie se faisait de plus en plus présente dans sa tête. Sa tête qui vola jusqu'au lieu des souvenirs.

_Mal…mal…j'ai mal…j'ai froid. Réveillez moi de ce cauchemar. Redonnez moi Matteo. Redonnez lui la vie, prenez la mienne si vous voulez, mais laissez le vivre. Lui, il n'y est pour rien. Tout est de ma faute…tout…si est là, dans ce monde, s'il est mort…_

_C'est uniquement de ma faute…_

_Une drôle de paysage…une jeune enfant, mangeant de doux bonbon de miel. Une femme, âgée, la tenant sur ses genoux. Je me reconnais. Des paroles se réveillent au fond de moi._

_« Dis, pourquoi t'es morte ? »_

_Plus de clin d'œil malin, plus de bonbon aux miels, plus de longue histoire inventée à ne pas tenir debout._

_« Dis Grand Mami…comment c'est dans le monde où tu es allée ?_

_-Très beau. Il y a des gens formidables, des gens qui comptent sur nous. Des personnages extraordinaires. _

_-Grand Mami… tu as fais trop de jeux quand tu étais petite…et Grand Papi, lui aussi il est allé dans ce monde ?_

_-Betty, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore à ta petite fille ? »_

_La vieille dame relève la tête, souriant à l'homme tout aussi âgé qu'elle qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle sourit. La petite gamine blonde court vers l'homme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue._

_« Grand Papi ! Tu es en retard, Grand Mami a déjà raconter ses histoires incroyables._

_-Betty…, soupire le vieil homme._

_-Je sais, je ne devrais pas. Pardonne moi Keyli, mais j'ai n'ai pas non plus envie que ces souvenirs disparaissent. »_

_Je ferme les yeux devant la scène. Pourquoi ?_

_Toute mon histoire…a démarré…le jour où mon arrière-grand-mère est morte._

_Kity…pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit…à moi…ta petite fille ? Je n'avais rien dit, pour le moment, mais cette ressemblance m'avait troublée…je m'étonnais_

…_de m'appeler Lylianna Loire._

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi non plus on m'avait fait garder le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Pourquoi…j'ai l'impression…que l'on m'a tout caché. _

_Au moment où Ipul m'a dit…que j'étais la petite fille de Keyli…et que s'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer, ou du moins, qu'il résistait…je ne l'ai pas cru. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Mais pourtant…j'avais l'impression de connaître Keyli…d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Kity…c'était pareil. Pourtant, pourquoi ton nom est Betty ? C'est…_

_« Je sais, Kity…je veux dire, Betty, mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. Ne lui raconte pas de telles histoires, vraies ou non ! »_

_La conversation près de moi avait reprit. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens arriver dans la réalité. Les personnes sursautent._

_« Kity…Mihina…Keyli Loire…et dire…que je ne vous croyais pas. Je ne croyais pas vos histoires, mais j'aimais les écouter. Pardon…je regrette…mais de toute façon, plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus maintenant._

_-Ly…lianna ? » demande le vieil homme. _

_Je regarde la gamine debout non loin de moi._

_« Aime…celui que tu dois aimer… »_

_Puis, je disparais…le monde de rêve s'en va. _

Lyly rouvrit les yeux. Les ombres sont toujours penchées sur elle.

« Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Le cœur serré, la blonde répondit :

« Je ne suis pas de la lumière… »

Quelques souffles se firent entendre aux oreilles de Lyly. Mais elle n'avait pas fini.

« Je ne suis pas des ténèbres non plus…

-Quel est ton choix, alors ? »

Lyly ferma les yeux. Elle revoyait Matteo lui sourire, la tenir par la main.

_« Et toi ? Qu'aurais-tu choisis ? »_

« Ta réponse ?

-Aucune. »

Le néant s'évanouit alors. Un sourire doux s'offrit. Des phrases, comme continuant une comptine, ou plutôt une prophétie, se firent entendre.

« 'A jamais ils vivront heureux. Princesse des cieux, toi en qui referme le véritable pouvoir, nous donneras-tu la vie ou la mort ?'

-'tu nous redonneras la vie, ne succombant ni à la haine, ni à l'ignorance de ta peine. Le pouvoir est tien.'

-Quel pouvoir ?

-Celui de sceller le monstre sortit de sa cage. Pardon, je vais m'en occuper.. »

Lyly se laissa alors sombrer dans un drôle de subconscient. Une douce chaleur l'avait prise. La personne qui l'avait conduite dans toute cette histoire prenait enfin ses responsabilités…

Sephiroth ne comprit à rien ce qu'il se passait. Lyly, quelques secondes auparavant debout et immobile disparut. A la place, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux châtains prit sa place, face à l'épée de Keyli. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le néant n'était en réalité qu'une infime seconde. Mais ça, seule la personne tenant Tena et Deneb dans ses mains pouvait le dire.

« Bonsoir, Keyli. Oh Bonjour Seph' ! Quoi de neuf sous le soleil, ça bron…ze… »

Mais l'enjouée s'arrêta, sentant soudain l'odeur du sang. Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps de Matteo. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'imbécile. Elle venait de détruire quelque chose d'irremplaçable dans le cœur de sa double descendante. En effet, Kity venait de reprendre les reines, utilisant le cœur de Lyly…tout comme Lorianna l'avait fait avant elle.

Et devant se spectacle, se furent deux yeux verts qui s'ouvrirent.

« …Ki…ty… »

Kity regarda Keyli avec son naturel sourire doux. Ce dernier tomba à terre, implorant.

« TUE MOI !

-Non. »

La résolution était nette et tranchée. Kity baissa les yeux. Elle aussi savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait prit la place de Lyly pour une seule et unique chose. Au moins, pendant ce temps là, Keyli ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« 'Pouvoir des Sous-Maîtres. Pouvoir des frères Egos. Donnez nous liberté, mais emprisonner ceux qui veulent tout renverser. Pour la vie de la Vérité des mondes, c'est à Cœur Ouvert que Lylianna, Sous-maître des deux camps, a fondé le Cri, libérant la puissance du sceau.' »

Kity se retourna vers Sephiroth, son sourire habituel pour le rassurer. Elle s'inclina devant lui, lui montrant ses respects.

« Maintenant…je vous laisse la suite… »

Un petit en revoir de la main, et le corps de Kity se retransforma en celui de Lyly. Ce dernière tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Dans les yeux de Lyly, la lumière de la lune reluisait. Près d'elle, une patte velue noire se posa. Elle ferma les yeux.

« …laissez moi…le rejoindre… »

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Près des deux corps inertes, le premier mort, et le second sans aucune envie de vivre, le loup noir était apparut. C'est ainsi que le grand général Sephiroth, admiré de tous, se retrouva face à face à un démon noir, qu'il était impossible de toucher, de part sa nature.

_« Tu abandonnes ? »_

Je n'ai plus de force…Matteo est mort…

_« Et tu comptes rendre sa mort inutile ? »_

Lançant ses attaques de masamune en vain sur l'immense bête noir qui semblait rire, Sephiroth se demanda se qu'il allait arriver. La mort ? Sûrement. C'était-il un jour imaginé mourir ?

« Tu t'essoufles, ex-général ? Après tout, tu ne viens que d'un jeu…

-Mais quel jeu ! De quel jeu parlez vous tous !

-Ahaha…tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Toi…tout ce monde…vous n'êtes que création de… »

Mais le loup noir ne put finir sa phrase. D'étranges plumes venaient de voler dans la salle. Sephiroth recula d'un coup. Il avait comprit.

Claquant du bec, un aigle s'était posé sur l'une des tables. Un grand aigle…

« Aquila…se rappela Sephiroth.

-Oui…avant toute chose, Sephiroth, j'aimerai finir la phrase de Ipul…sur ce fameux jeu.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vis comme je vis. Je souffre, je ris, je pleure, j'hurle…c'est bien suffisant.

-Il te manque encore l'amour, ex-général…maintenant, écarte-toi… »

L'aigle fit face au loup noir qui s'était réfugié un peu plus loin. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

« C'est fini…le sceau est remit, Ipul… »

Une aura blanche s'empara du loup noir, le forçant à changer de forme.

_L'aigle, sceau des deux mondes, une fois libéré de nouveau, redonnera couleur aux mondes, si tels est le désir de sa partenaire humaine. Ainsi…la Princesse choisie la vie et non la mort aux innombrables planètes._

_Mais dans son cœur…la pluie tombait…_

Keyli rouvrit les yeux. Ces beaux yeux verts émeraude. Il était allongé sur le sol, et au dessus de lui, était penché une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Kity…pardon…de ne t'avoir rien dit…

-Ce…n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses…

-…je sais…

-…tu lui dois aussi des explications…moi aussi…mais c'est impossible…

-…laisse moi…venir avec toi…je t'en pris… »

Le brun versa ses larmes. Plus jamais il ne voulait être séparé de son amie.

Un homme blond, et un homme brun, apparurent soudain. Le deuxième baissa la tête.

« Tu sais…ce que ça signifie ?

-Je ne veux pas être immortel…je veux partager ma vie avec elle, jusqu'à nos deux morts.

-Trouve le repos alors…

-Pas…avant les excuses…Kity…je te rejoins…

-Je t'attends… »

Dans le bâtiment Shin-ra de Junon, Sephiroth était accoudé à un mur, ne sachant que faire. Il n'imaginait pas encore se qu'il s'était passé…

Mais une chose était sûre…même si tout venait de se résoudre, de façon un peu bizarre…

Matteo était mort.

Notes de l'auteur :

Inutiles que je traînes…je vais plutôt écrire la suite …

_mondes, une fois libéré de nouveau, redonnera couleur aux mondes, si tels est le désir de sa partenaire hu_


	17. A la prochaine…

A cœur ouvert

Avant propos : Les personnages sont à la propriété de Square Enix et blablabla, SAUF Lyly, Matteo, Minae, Saïna, Katra et Kana, Keyli, Kity et autres que vous verrez apparaître plus tard. Nyark !

Partie dix-sept : « A la prochaine… »

_« Lyly ? »_

_J'ignore les paroles. Je m'en fiche. Je ne demande qu'à mourir…_

_« Lyly ?...je te dois des excuses… »_

_Plus rien n'a d'importance._

_« Cela…ne te rendra pas Matteo…je m'en doute… »_

_Je t'ai dis de me laisser mourir._

_« Je dois te dire…Lyly…tu es mon arrière-petite-fille… »_

_Tu ne m'apprends rien…DISPARAIS ! _

_« C'est pour cela…que tu as été mêlée à tout ça…car…tout est lié à tout… »_

_Je m'en fiche…mon sang se mêlera bientôt au sien._

_« Pardon… »_

_Dis moi juste…que c'est un rêve…_

_« tu vas te réveiller chez toi…mais rien de tout ceci n'aurait été un rêve…ton arrière grand père aura disparut… »_

_Toi…tu peux rejoindre la femme que tu aimes…mais moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de le suivre ?_

_« Parce que tu dois vivre. »_

_Pourquoi…ai-je sauvé les mondes ? J'aurai pu le rejoindre…après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, on me force encore à vivre ?_

_« Tu es…une Loire. Ne l'oublis pas. »_

_Non…il y a peu de chance…pour oublier une telle chose…_

_« Sous-Maître des deux frères Egos…je te dis adieu… prends soin de toi… »_

_Pourquoi prendre soin d'une future morte ? POURQUOI M'AS-TON FAIT CA ! POURQUOI EST-IL MORT ? POURQUOI ?_

_« Parce que…c'était décidé… »_

_Mais moi…je n'ai rien demandé…_

Étendue sur un endroit doux. La blonde s'étira. Son premier réflexe fut de se remémorer ses souvenirs...grave erreur.

"MATTEOOOOOO !"

Les draps volèrent, emportés par la réveillée. Dans ses yeux, les larmes coulaient. Matteo...mort. Mort...le mot se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à affronter la réalité.

Lyly tenta de se calmer, en vain sans doute. Son regard parcoura la pièce de son réveil. La chambre de Matteo. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Rien n'avait changé. Les croissants étaient encore là.

La jeune femme faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qui clochait. Dans le lit où elle s'était réveillée...un corps gisait. Un cri perçant, reflétant la peur et le chagrin, s'entendit en écho dans la pièce. Le corps du châtain était étendu sur le lit, immobile. Les larmes coulèrent. Peu à peu, tremblante, Lyly posa ses mains sur la statue de glace...chacun de ses mouvements étaient entrecoupés de hoquet de peur.

Plus de "adorable"...plus de "petite ange"...plus de bagarre de polochon...plus de beau sourire rassurant...plus la vision de ces étranges yeux bleus...plus de rose blanche.

"Ne me laisse pas...Matteo...pourquoi m'as tu sauvée ? Pourquoi es-tu mort ? NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE !"

Mais rien. Parler à un mur aurait été du même effet. Les gouttes amères s'accentuèrent. Doucement, elle attrapa le visage du jeune homme endormi pour l'éternité. Du bout de ses doigts, elle retraça chaque trait du visage, essayant de l'immortaliser dans sa mémoire...dans son coeur. Elle se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Si froide. Les larmes tombaient les une après les autres sur le visage du châtain, tandis que les lèvres de Lyly tremblaient à n'en plus s'arrêter.

Puis la comédie prit fin.

Lyly ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Un froissement de drap, un cri de sursaut. Elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau dos sur le lit, quelqu'un la tenait fermement par les poignets. Un sourire doux et amusé.

"Ne me dis pas que tu pleurais pour moi, petite ange."

Le coeur de Lyly avait failli exploser de peur...ou peut être de joie...ou peut être les deux. Rêvait-elle ? C'était là aussi une possibilité. Mais pourtant, le jeune homme châtain penché au dessus d'elle semblait bien réel. Le Matteo quelques secondes auparavant immobile sous les pleurs de Lyly affichait son beau sourire.

"...tu...es...

-Vivant ? Je crois bien !

-...vivant...VIVANT ! MATTEO !"

La blonde attrapa son ami par le col de sa chemise, puis se blottit contre lui, pleurant les dernières larmes de son corps. Doucement, Matteo la serra contre lui. Sur le visage de la personne qui était dans ses bras, il pouvait y apercevoir un jolie sourire, doux.

"J'ai la nette impression que ton point de vue sur moi à changer.

-...il n'a jamais changé, idiot !...je...comment...

-Nous avons tous oublié un détail important.

-Pardon ?

-Dans la vérité des mondes, on ne peut rendre l'âme que dans son monde d'origine. D'où l'immortalité de Keyli. Je suis bien mort là bas, mais j'ai été renvoyé ici...vivant."

Les mignons yeux bleus se plissèrent de joie, tandis que leur propriétaire réconfortait son amie. Soudain, il redevint un peu plus sérieux.

"Hum...dis moi...que faisais-tu à l'instant ?"

La blonde sursauta. C'est vrai, elle l'avait embrassée. On n'embrasse pas les morts si on a pas de réel sentiment envers eux. Gênée, à moitié paniquée, elle lâcha le jeune homme et se retourna, rouge pivoine. Le petit rire de son ami se fit entendre.

"Tu es A-DO-RA-BLE "

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre les paroles du châtain. Il enveloppa doucement Lyly dans ses bras, lui déposant d'abord un baiser dans le cou. Puis peu à peu, d'autres baisers, dont certains étaient placés sur les joues. Puis un autre se posa à la limite des lèvres de la blonde. Celle-ci feignait de l'ignorer. D'un petit mouvement de main, Matteo fit tourner le visage aux yeux émeraude vers le sien, et l'embrassa alors. Un long baiser, doux, chaleureux. Il poussa la jeune fille un peu en arrière, sur le lit, sans pour autant mettre fin à l'étreinte. Il était allongé sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser pour autant. Mais la blonde ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Tu boudes ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un idiot que je croyais mort est devant mes yeux, et que je n'arrive pas à lui dire que...que...

-Que ?

-Je t'aime, crétin !"

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, passant ses mains dans sa chemise à carreau. Il fit de même quelques secondes plus tard avec le t-shirt de son amie. Les caresses durèrent un peu de temps. Tout d'abord hésitante, Lyly descendit un peu la main.

"Tu es bien entreprenante, je trouve."

Elle s'arrêta, devenant plus que rouge. Matteo se moqua d'elle.

"Petite ange, je ne suis qu'à toi. Fais de moi ce que tu veux."

Elle lui sourit alors, bien rassurée de revoir son ami. Idiote, elle lui avoua.

"Tu m'as manqué...

-Au point de vouloir me déshabiller complètement ?

-Je peux arrêter, si tu veux.

-Hors de question Trop tard maintenant."

Dans l'immense ville où vivaient les deux frères Egos, deux hommes étaient assis à une table buvant un café.

« Crois-tu…que nous aurions du prévenir Lyly que Matteo allait se réveiller ? questionna Kana.

-…oh que non… » répondit narquoisement Katra en finissant son verre.

Les deux eurent un petit rire. Si cela avait été dis, Aquila ne serait jamais venue, n'aurait jamais renfermé le loup noir. Désormais, Keyli était dans la rivière de la vie, avec Kity. Matteo et Lyly s'étaient retrouvés. Minae était retournée elle aussi sur Terre, et Saïna était retournée au gold saucer pour dépenser son argent.

« Katra…tu te souviens…des rêves de Matteo ?

-Les deux filles ?

-Oui.

-……

-……

-…non…pour le moment, c'est fini…laissons les tranquilles…Nous leur avons demandé trop de chose déjà.

-Mais…tu sais très bien…tout est lié à tout…

-Oui… »

Le brun leva son café, comme en signe de bienvenue.

« A la prochaine… »

Notes de l'auteur :

Hihihihi voiiiilààààà

Bon, je crois que cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas donné d'explication.

Tout d'abord…A cœur ouvert n'est qu'une transition…

(là, je vous vois avec vos grands yeux ouverts d'étonnements)

Non, je ne rigole pas.

Bon, d'abord j'explique, ensuite j'annonce. Dans cette fanfic, l'arrière-petite-fille de Kity et Keyli reprend le drapeau des Sous-Maîtres, et après être devenu à moitié fou, Keyli a vendu son âme à un monstre de légende qui était enfermé à l'origine avec un saut. Mais comme c'est un monstre de légende, il n'y a que les animaux des Sous-maîtres qui peuvent le battre.

Sauf que, détail important, Aquila n'est ni du mal ni du bien, et peut donc fermer le sceau grâce aux pouvoirs des Anciens que ces derniers ont donné à Lyly Y z'ont plein de pouvoir les anciens.

Hum…je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, à part que c'était prévu depuis bien longtemps la mort de Matteo (puis le revit hihihi) et aussi le fait que Lyly était la descendante de Keyli et Kity (note premier chapitre : Lyly parle de son arrière grand-mère qui est morte…et qui est en fait Kity, et c'est ce jour là que tout commence.)

Donc voili voilo

Donc, continuons sur le mot « transition »…ben en fait, comme le dit si bien Katra, ce n'est pas « Adieu » que je vous dis, mais « A la prochaine » ! Et oui…jamais deux sans trois…

La prochaine fic…ne sera pas écrite seule, car quelqu'un prend le rôle d'autrice tarée pro avec moi…mais je ne vous en dis pas plus Vous verrez bien. Il y aura un petit chapitre spécial bientôt avec toutes les infos nécessaires…

Ah, et pour connaître l'autre auteur…ben faudra patienter hihi Pour le moment c'est un secret !

Allez, Atchefêtedepaques tout le monde…

Kity Mihina, Tarée pro.


	18. Bonus et info

Bonjour chers lecteurs

Bon, comme vous le savez, ce chapitre est le chapitre bonus. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps d'écrire les secrets et tout, mais j'ai la petite annonce à vous faire...

ET OUI LE CHAPITRE UN DE LA SUITE DE VDM ET ACO EST EN LIGGGGGGNNNNNNEEEEEE (c'est pas génial ça ? On sort la bouteille de champagne ?)

Pour retrouver la suite des aventures de nos chers gardiens de portes et leurs problèmes, avec cette fois en fait DEUX gros problèmes...(-- je ne citerai pas les deux personnages, non, je me retiens )

Bref, cette suite est faite en collaboration avec une amie qui a eu la bontée de bien vouloir écrire avec moi (la pauvre...le seul truc bien pour elle, c'est qu'elle passe son brevet de tarée pro...comment ça, trop tard ?Oo) je ne dirais pas le nom (pas pour le moment) je vous laisse découvrir.

La suite de la trilogie se nomme "Etoiles parallèles", et notre double compte est "double tarees" (donc si vous nous cherchez)

Merci à ne pas oublier les reviews, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir aux auteurs de fanfic

Meerrrrrciiiiiiii

Les bonus arriveront bientôt, entre deux chapitres de la nouvelle fic, ou entre deux cours du lycée...

et ben oui, pour ceux qui savent pas encore j'suis au lycée (enfin me dira-t-on) donc plus beaucoup de temps, mais je m'investie au mieux que je peux promis. (Heureusement que ...heuu..ma collègue est là (j'ai dis que je mettais pas le nom)...)

Allez, bonne journée à tous

Booooonnnnnneee lectuuuureee

(si il y a encore des personnes qui nous lisent évidemment)


	19. Forum

Ce petit message pour vous dire qu'un forum a été créé. L'adresse est http://double-tarees. que ça passera sous car parfois il supprime les liens… de toute manière, si vous le cherchez, c'est dans mon profil XD

Allez, en espérant voir du monde, bonne journée à vous

Kity Mihina, Tarée pro


End file.
